Taming a Tempest
by XD-385
Summary: With the erasure of Ruin, Equestria is at peace once more and its heroes rest. But the shattered soul known as Tempest Shadow still searches for her place in the world in the wake of her crimes. The one who defeated her, and chose to help her, may be the only one to heal her scarred soul.
1. A Wayward Breeze

_This story is a spin-off sequel of The Lost Element series of stories and one of several that intertwine with each other that I have planned in the future. Updates will be irregular until after the sequel of The Lost Element is complete, which could be years away. Plot-critical spoilers for both The Lost Element and Return of Humanity will be present, so please proceed with caution._

* * *

Man... It sure has been some time since I last touched this typewriter. I had to replace the ink supply since the last one had dried out. Has it really been a year since I last typed a single entry about anything? Maybe even longer? Man, time sure flies.

I am getting ahead of myself. I am not entirely sure as to why I felt it was necessary to write anything. But... I feel this might be a new chapter into an interesting part of my life. Just a hunch. And... Well, I may as well start from the beginning. I will try to stay focused on exactly what I want to talk about here rather than ramble on about the events of the entire day.

Since a couple of years back, I have been involved off and on with a convicted criminal who was captured roughly two years ago. Criminal may be too soft a word, honestly. A more fitting word may be 'terrorist'. Though she is certainly not fitting of such a description anymore at this time. Her name is Tempest Shadow, formerly known during her childhood as Fizzlebop Berrytwist, and she is currently on parole in Canterlot, but under tight surveillance as she has been put on parole abnormally early under very unusual circumstances due to the severe nature of her criminal history.

I will confess that while I was involved in the operation to capture her due to a very personal request by the captain of the royal guard himself and have been maintaining contact with Tempest since shortly after her incarceration, I would hesitate to call her a friend. She has come far since she was left emotionally broken at the time of her arrest and I am genuinely impressed by her progress in improving herself, but I cannot say I completely trust her now as I had witnessed the people she had harmed before her arrest. But starting today, I think that began to change.

Being a Sunday, I had more time to myself than usual. Fluttershy and Rarity had decided to have their weekly spa visit today and even brought Gladesong along with them. She loves swimming in the hot tub. Good thing Aloe and Lotus are such good sports about her. While I was just taking a walk around town and happened to notice Canterlot in the far distance on the mountain, my thoughts went to Tempest Shadow. She had not come down to Ponyville to visit often due to how restrictive the conditions are regarding her traveling outside Canterlot and I have not been in a hurry to go back up and see her. But today... I felt a bit adventurous as a means to break the mold and change up my routine. So I made a beeline to the train station and was out of Ponyville on the next train to Canterlot.

I must confess that Canterlot's rate of reconstruction since Lavan's attack on it a few years back has been quite impressive. I would have to wager that it is more than 60% restored by this point. I can walk down certain roads and it looks and feels just like it was before the city was reduced to a charred husk. Regardless, I decided to ask around with any member of the royal guard I could find on where I may find Tempest Shadow. None had any information on her whereabouts aside that her curfew was roughly 9 PM. I was tempted to go to the barracks next to the castle to try and find Shining Armor himself, but now that the evening was getting started, I felt it would not hurt if I took some time to grab a bite to eat.

The sun was just starting to set now that we were in the coming of autumn. Least favorite time of the year for me, if I have not made that clear in whatever prior entries I have written. Not quite cool enough to warrant a jacket though. I took a stroll through the streets in the business district of Canterlot, trying to find a restaurant or cafe for something to eat. I weighed my options as many ponies of varying social status passed me in the street. I noticed one of the Canterlot elite chatting up a working class stallion as they even shared a laugh. I could not help but smile at how the elite had been humbled after the events of the Lord of Midnight's return. Losing everything they had and being given shelter by the people they had long thought had been beneath them had done wonders for their outlook on life. Canterlot's reputation has understandably improved with tourists now that the elite are now much warmer towards those of lower social status.

I soon remembered what I was doing and continued on my way. There were quite a few options and I was very tempted to stop by the recently reopened Tasty Treat while savoring the opportunity to visit my good friend Saffron Masala, but I decided that I was in the mood for something new. What had I not yet tried in Canterlot?

Eventually, I came to what seemed to be an eatery specializing in live entertainment. It had a musical presence to it, making me realize that I had come across a jazz club doubling as a bistro. A bit pricy for my budget, but I was willing to try anything once. Especially a place with such good music. I stepped inside and was greeted by the doorman, a stallion in a dark suit that was more fitting of a jazz bar in Manehatten, and was seated at the bar and handed a menu. I took the time to look around and saw that the dining area, which was right next to me, was roughly half filled with nothing but stallions who were having a drink or enjoying a meal. If I had to guess, the maximum occupancy was no more than forty to fifty customers, giving the bistro a confined feel that would really let the sound of any live entertainment spread evenly throughout. Soft smooth jazz played over the bistro's sound system despite the fact that there was an obvious stage at one end of the dining area that would likely house a band and even having a walkway that led out to the center of the room for a dancer to perform along. The curtains were closed, but I could swear I could hear the faint sound of musicians tuning their instruments somewhere beyond them.

I went ahead and placed an order for some roasted vegetables served drizzled in a basil lemon sauce and went ahead and ordered a light beer since it just happened to be happy hour. But no sooner had my order arrived and I began to sip at my drink did the lights in the room start to dim as the music faded out. Stage lights began to shine on the black curtain that spanned the stage. It was then that someone, probably the manager, began to speak over the sound system as his voice boomed everywhere. "Good evening, gentlemen. How is everypony tonight? Happy hour's still going, so order up a drink if you haven't. Should help loosen you up for the main event."

He sounded friendly enough. He definitely was not the bartender before me, so he must have been somewhere just out of sight where customers could not get to. I took another long swig of my beer to try and get the buzz that comes from the low quantities of alcohol in it, but could not stomach the cold for more than three consecutive gulps. The manager then spoke up again, "Anyway, let's get some sweet jazz going, shall we?"

At that moment, a piano began to play at a quick pace with the sound of a hoof tapping once every second joining the tempo right as the curtains began to slide open to reveal a four-stallion band consisting of a pianist, a drummer, a saxophonist, and a trumpeter. All were clothed in matching black suits and fedora hats. But what caught my eye the most was a secondary curtain wrapped around in a circular setup right in the middle of the stage as if to hide someone. A dancer? A singer? Whatever it was, it caught my eye as the manager provided a name. "For anypony who's visiting for the first time this week, please give it up for a newcomer to our troupe of performers. Gentlemen, please welcome our very own Nightshade Holly!"

Nightshade Holly, huh? That certainly sounded like a captivating stage name. Some of the stallions in the audience cheered and whistled at the name, probably being returning customers who wanted to see the bistro's local starlet. My curiosity was piqued as the piano tempo remained quick as if to set the stage for a lively song. But when the starlet pushed the curtains aside and stepped out with microphone in hoof, I very nearly spewed my drink as I saw exactly who it was. I could only gag and cough as I struggled to contain my drink and swallowed before letting out n shocked, "What the...?!"

It was her. I knew that dark purple coat and red wine-colored mane and tail anywhere. The vertical scar over her right eyelid only served to further confirm her identity. Tempest Shadow was the star of the show and standing tall on just her hind legs while a glittering red frock was draped over her body. The trumpeter, saxophonist, and drummer began to play along with the pianist as she opened her opal eyes. As she looked straight down the walkway while a bit of a devious smirk and gaze was set upon her face, she lifted the microphone to her lips and began to sing with that elegant voice of hers with just a sliver of an upper-class Canterlot accent in it I had come to recognize, strutting down the walkway with quite a bit of a sway and swagger I would only expect out of a human woman. I do not even remember the lyrics of the song. I was too shocked to see her there of all places to pay them any mind. And looking quite eye-catching, if I must confess. But considering that such a trait is practically a requirement for such a role, she would need to look that good to get the part.

I slowly shook my head as I watched her sing and sway, dancing to the tempo of the music. It did not feel right even with how good a job she was doing. I know her. She is too reserved and insecure for such a performance. It is too soon for her to have the confidence needed to put herself out in front of a crowd while dressed so...provocatively. And considering her criminal history, how did she even get hired for this place?

During a lull in the lyrics, her gaze finally reached mine. I felt myself twitch as I realized that she was looking right at me, even if just for two seconds. That smug expression on her face instantly became one of horror as she recognized me, not that she could have not noticed me there since I was the only human in the audience. That look of shame in her eyes... That gaze confirmed my suspicions that she was not enjoying her role as much as she was letting on. It was all an act to appease the audience. A sultry silver-tongued vamp teasing the eyes and ears of every man there for some hefty tips. Knowing this, she visibly forced herself to regain her facade of control and enjoyment as she resumed her singing.

What came next only made the situation all the more uncomfortable for me in spite of how enjoyable her singing and the music was. A number of the stallions whistled and catcalled her over the noise, eliciting a look of noticeable discomfort from her for a few seconds between words. One of the more lecherous stallions even seemed to reach up for her at the edge of the walkway, probably to cop a feel on her flank. I glared in disgust at someone trying to take advantage of a mare who was far more emotionally fragile than what was visibly apparent. Tempest managed to rebuke him with a sweeping kick of her hoof disguised as a dance twirl, prompting him to back off. I was hoping that this dance would end soon. The song went on for a full four minute with Tempest slinking back towards the red curtains that would contain her at the end. She managed to take a graceful bow at the end as the music concluded and the musicians tipped their hats to the applauding audience. However, as she turned away from them with the curtain starting to wrap around her, I almost gasped as I saw her bring her empty hoof to her face as she began to visibly cry.

The main curtain did not close as the band began to play another more relaxing song while Tempest seemed to escape to the back through a door that was concealed behind another curtain behind the band. I was left feeling rather bothered and even dirty after seeing what Tempest had just put herself through. I quickly chugged the rest of my beer and turned to the bartender while setting my bottle down a bit loudly to get his attention. "Hey, sir? Who's this Tem... I mean Nightshade Holly?"

The bartender was using his magic to levitate and clean a freshly washed wine glass while he glanced at me. "Oh, her? She just showed up a week ago or so. Don't know much about her. She's not much for socializing, but she sure can pull the crowd with that voice and those moves, huh? Never seen a mare dance or walk like that. And hey, I saw her look at you there. Guess she knows you, huh?"

"Yeah... We're...acquaintances... Although that's not the name I know her by." I replied while starting to feel legitimately worried for my...associate. I just do not know where I stand with her right now. I cannot really bring myself to call her my friend. Not yet. Before I could even think on that further, I noticed the manager approaching. Where most of his employees were dressed in black suits, his was white with a red bowtie.

The manager pulled up a seat by me and immediately began to chat me up. "Well, hello there! I would remember seeing a human here, but I don't recognize you. First time in, my good sir?"

"Yeah, felt like trying someplace new. And it didn't disappoint. That's quite a band you got up there." I replied while trying to smile. Even if seeing Tempest up on stage left a sour taste in my mouth, the band themselves were sugar to my ears.

The manager used his magic to pop open a bottle of cider while continuing to crack a friendly smile at me. "Those are the Four of Spades, kid. You won't find a better jazz quartet in Canterlot. But our little newcomer? Nightshade? That broad's got quite some pipes on her, huh?"

I find it weird whenever someone calls me that when I already have kids of my own by this point. Must be part of the ritzy vibe he has going on. I munched away at what was left of my meal, although what I just watched killed any desire for dessert. Although there was some truth to his words. Tempest always had a surprisingly elegant voice in spite of her background. And it makes for some beautiful singing. Still, I was left wondering what was happening at that moment in the back. "Yeah... Like auditory quicksilver... Come to think of it, how'd she get hired here anyway?"

I was especially curious how she managed to get hired in such a ritzy establishment. Considering her criminal background, most would likely turn her down unless they desperately needed some positions filled. His response surprised me. "How? Well, she showed up for an interview recently and I let her try a few spins and hum a few notes. She also didn't look like a fink, so I gave her the job."

That was it? It sounded like he did not look at her background at all. "Uh... All right then... Well, since she's an acquaintance of mine, you think I could head on back to talk to her? Just need to catch up on a few things."

Unfortunately, the manager drew the line at unsolicited walk-ins. "Sorry, mac. Can't have just anypony walking backstage. Especially during business hours."

Under normal circumstances, I would have just left it at that. But I felt determined to get to Tempest Shadow in any way I could. I quickly brainstormed and tried to think of a means to get my point across on how serious the situation was with her. The liquid courage from the alcohol I had consumed might have helped in hindsight. I leaned closer to the manager and spoke quietly yet firmly, "I see your point, but this is serious. Nightshade back there is under close watch by the royal guard and I have close ties with its captain. I need to speak to her immediately as I have a history with her. Please."

My stern words and lack of humor seemed to get through to the manager. His friendly expression was replaced by a more surprised stare. "The royal guard, huh? Then... Wait... Wait... Yeah... You're that guy, aren't you? You're the one who... Yeah, sure. You can head back and see her whenever you want. I'll let the bouncers know to let you by. They won't give you trouble."

That was easy. Too easy, honestly. My eyes opened wide as I asked, "Wait, really? Just like that?"

The manager regained his friendly smile while he chugged some more of his drink. "Of course. I can't say no to the cat who took out the fink who razed my business to the ground a few years back. I owe you a debt, kid. Oh, and forget the bill. It's on the house tonight."

That was a big relief. I did not think my actions from a few years back would end up netting me a favor from a complete stranger. The manager quickly finished his drink and I finished my meal. I was about to get up and make my way to the back, but I paused and glanced at the preoccupied bartender. I shrugged my shoulders and reached into my pocket before placing a small stack of bits on the counter for a tip. It was the least I could do for the service.

I made my way to the door at the far end of the bar and entered a corridor that lead into the kitchen right in front of me. There was a another stallion in the corner wearing another black suit, but he almost did not pay me any mind. I turned and headed down the corridor to my right, eyeing the plaques on the doors that likely led into the private offices of the band members. However, one of the doors was not marked despite looking the same as the four I had just passed. Was it hers?

There did not seem to be a lock on it, although there was a sign hanging from the latch insisting that the occupants not be disturbed. More than likely what I was looking for. I was tempted to leave her be, but I could not. Not after seeing that. With some hesitation and caution, I grabbed the latch and pulled it down slowly to avoid making a sound and pushed it open just enough to peek inside. It was exactly as I expected.

Tempest Shadow was before me. Seated on a stool, dress removed and draped over a short sofa against the far wall. Tears stained her cheeks as she just sighed and gazed at her own reflection. Upon the vanity was a bottle of scotch that she soon used levitation magic on to pour some into a shot glass and gulp it down quickly. Such shame in those eyes. It pained me to watch. So I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

She immediately detected me and turned to face me with a look of horror. Our eyes met, but no words were said. That look of horror turned into one of defeat as she bowed her head and turned away to look at herself in the mirror again. She seemed tempted to reach for the bottle again, but did not. I closed the door behind me and took a seat across from her on the sofa while minding the dress. I was carefully debating what I should say now that she was in one of the most vulnerable positions I had seen in quite some time. I knew she was hoping I would not be upset with her after finding her in such a situation. I decided to try and start the conversation with a compliment. "That was...quite a performance out there... Very captivating."

"You were the one person I was hoping would never see me there..." She muttered halfheartedly. I could tell that she found such a role up on stage demeaning with all the sex appeal she had to show to appease the audience. She is not that kind of mare. Her confidence is nowhere near high enough for her to be even remotely comfortable with that kind of attention. "You must be disappointed in me...being up there like some floozy..."

To be frank, I felt no disappointment at all the instant I saw her up there. Just shock since it was one of the last places I would ever expect to find her. "No... It's not like that at all. For what it's worth, you really did have a wonderful singing voice. It's just...you don't seem like the kind of mare who would put herself out before a crowd like that. Not as you are now, at least. I was just...surprised to see you there. I don't think any less of you after seeing that."

"Not like you thought much of me to begin with..." She replied with a biting sense of self disgust. I felt a sting to my heart I did not expect. It was true that I did not entirely trust her, but to say I did not care about her would be a blatant lie. She bowed her head, not really looking at anything at all as she rested her arms on the vanity before her. "I know you don't trust me... And I can't fault you for that..."

Mistaking her words as her voicing her own frustration over my inability to trust someone I had once see be so unrepentantly vile, I rose to my feet with a sigh and began walk towards the door at the far end of the room. "Maybe I shouldn't have come in... If you...uh...don't want me here, I can just go..."

I did not even make it past Tempest before she suddenly reached out and placed her hoof on my arm. She looked up at me with a frightened, pleading gaze that she would always show whenever I would attempt to leave prematurely. It was the exact same expression I had seen when I first visited her in that dungeon cell back when she was first sentenced for her crimes. "No... Please, stay..."

She has shown me that stare many times. And each and every time, I always listened. After a moment of gazing into her sea green eyes, I slowly backed up and returned to my seat. Eyes still locked, Tempest turned away from me before continuing to speak. "I know you don't really trust me, but... I want you to know I have always trusted you... You're the...only one who saw me back then who has the heart to care..."

Tempest's hoof rose to her forehead. It rested upon the side of her horn, not a flaw to be seen in its entire length. "I didn't deserve this... I probably still don't. But you gave it to me anyway after rightfully denying it to me... James... What changed your mind? What brought you back to me to show me such mercy?"

I bowed my head as that ugly memory surfaced in my mind again. I still remember fighting my own conscience, telling myself to just give her what she desperately needed and not seek to punish her after seeing her already cowering in the presence of my allies. The screams of anguish and wrath as she writhed on the ground in the most horrific emotional breakdown I had ever witnessed after smashing the bottle containing the potion that would restore her horn right in front of her. Even my own allies voiced shock over how cruel my actions were. It was against everything I had ever stood for. And it was not until I saw her shackled and utterly broken as her crimes were spoken to her in court that I realized how my acts of punishment towards her had left her a broken shell of a mare. I felt sick with myself that day, wondering if I had truly done the right thing regardless of how much she deserved it.

I bowed my head, feeling shame for once knowing what I had done to her. Even if she was more than deserving of it at the time. "I couldn't leave you like that... I felt horrible knowing what I had done. My heart wouldn't leave me alone until I did something to fix this... And when you reached out to me... Even with my doubts... I just wanted to help you... To fix you... I want to believe you can be better than what you were back then... That's why I went back to you. I couldn't leave you in that state..."

There was no response at first. After maybe ten seconds, I cautiously lifted my gaze to look at Tempest. She had her hoof to her lips as if she was on the verge of tears. She looked at me before looking away once more. "Before you tried to leave... You told me to not make you regret returning my horn to me..."

Indeed. That was what I asked in return for slipping her another serving of that potion that restored her horn in a matter of seconds. Right before I got up to leave only for her to reach through the bars of her cell with me just out of reach and pleading for me to not leave with those frightened eyes. A plea I answered by grasping her hoof and returning to my stool. Tempest then looked at me and asked while still holding back tears, "Have I...succeeded?"

I took one long look at Tempest Shadow as she looked back at me. So desperate for acknowledgement so she could know she was doing good things after so many years of making all the wrong decisions. It was at that moment that I began to ask myself an important question as I beheld the nihilistic terrorist turned fragile humbled mare before me. Why was I so wary of her when I had no reason to be anymore? Why could I not accept that she had no will to ever return to being the monster she once was?

I could not keep doing this. Not after seeing her as she was at that moment. I did something then that I had not done at all around Tempest at all, even since seeing her with her horn restored in that dungeon cell. I smiled. "Yeah... I don't regret giving that back to you at all. You're doing better."

It was not much. It was a bit of a forced smile, but I was sincerely proud of her for trying to make the best of the situation her actions had led to. She was not regressing into the demon she once was. She was still trying to work her way up into being a model citizen of Equestria. That is a long way to come in such a short time.

My words got to her. She began to sniffle and was struggling to hold in her emotions. I did not want to make her cry, but I still had one last thing to say. "And... I'm tired of being wary of you... I shouldn't have to be. I want to trust you... I know you're trying and that should be enough for me, so..."

I was at a loss for words. All I could do was just extend my hand to her. Tempest's eyes opened wide as that look of intense vulnerability filled them. As if she could scarcely believe that I would offer her anything so sincerely. She stepped down from her chair and approached me while looking like she could burst into tears at any second. But as she reached out to me, she hesitated. Faintly teetering forward and back as if afraid to take my hand.

I quickly hazarded a guess as to why. It felt so familiar. The last time I had offered her anything, it had been something she desperately desired. Only for me to smash it into the ground and leave her feeling it was gone forever. Once more, I was offering her something she dearly wanted, but she was wary this time. Afraid I would change my mind and deny her at the last second.

It almost hurt to be distrusted like that so suddenly when she had long put more trust in me than anyone she knew. At that point, I truly wanted to bridge the gap that I had been maintaining for the last couple of years. But now it was her turn to be wary. I knew what she wanted and I was not going to let her deny herself any longer. When her hoof drew near my hand only to start to pull back, I reached out further and grasped her hoof in my hand.

Tempest froze. It was as if she could not comprehend that I really did want things to improve between us. Tears started cascading down her face while she looked up at me. Seconds later, she jumped into my arms and held onto me, sobbing uncontrollably into my chest while I wrapped my arms around her. She finally felt safe enough to really let out her emotions. And all I could do was whisper into her ear that everything was going to be OK.

I gently stroked my hand down her back as she was careful to not prod me too hard with her horn. It had been quite a while since I last saw her so vulnerable that she would just collapse into my arms. It felt...refreshing to feel her being so open and accepting of my offer to make peace. I tried to think of a means to calm the situation. To change the subject. So I attempted to make quiet small talk. "Hey... Can we just talk a bit for a little while?"

"Please..." I heard Tempest mumble against my chest as her sobbing finally came to an end. She turned her head on its side, letting one eye look up at me without leaving my embrace.

I thought back to the discussion I had with the manager. Especially how nonchalant he was in how he hired her. "Just curious, but... How'd you get hired here? I'm surprised a...convicted felon could get a job at such a ritzy establishment."

She seemed disheartened to have to be reminded of her criminal status, but provided an honest answer. "It wasn't my first choice, but they don't provide background checks on performers here for some reason... All I had to do was prove I could dance and sing. I passed, so I got the job. Some days have been easier than others..."

"I guess your better days are those that don't involve getting groped or catcalled, huh?" I asked quietly while making sure my hands were firmly holding her so as to provide support.

Tempest let out a sigh, visibly shuddering against me as those words reached her ears. "Even without the heckling, I never really feel comfortable up there... I don't mind the singing and I do get a bit of a thrill as I dance, but I'm not exactly experienced in the field... And I don't like this kind of attention... I just don't know what else to do with myself right now..."

I was tempted to ask her what she really wanted to do with herself at that time, but my hand drifted down to her flank by accident. It reminded me instantly. Her flanks were still bare. With her life having all but stopped so long ago, she never had the chance to really explore her interests or skills. The only solace I could take from that was that her innate skill had nothing to do with her criminal history. I could only imagine what her real talent is and when it would surface. Of course, I was also fearful that it may be too late for her. My good friend Mitta is still without a cutie mark, though that may be due to lingering effects from the curse she once carried.

With some hesitation, I brought up a curious question that came to mind as I thought back to her performance. "Now that I think about it... How do you walk and dance like that? On just your hind legs? I didn't know ponies could do it so well and for extended periods of time."

Tempest seemed less bothered by that question than any before it and was noticeably calmer about it. She looked up at me and said, "That? Um... Not sure. I can show you though."

I let go of her to allow Tempest to stand. Once on the floor, she pushed herself up and was soon maintaining balance on just her hind legs. Rather than just having her front legs curled up in front like a mare who could fall back to the ground at any time, she had her arms hanging down the sides of her torso to the point where I was left momentarily stunned with how womanly she seemed to be with such a stance. Her slender and taller body spread out her mass to the point where she was less likely to lose balance and fall forward. Her stance still was not quite perfect as she noticeably swayed a little bit. I could not help but mutter, "You seem almost human like that..."

Apparently forgetting to return to a quadruped stance, Tempest walked towards me with a surprising display of grace and balance befitting of her current profession. "Really? I... I almost thought it was unnatural to stand like this, but I found that I can gyrate and twirl more effectively on two legs than on four... The manager seemed to find it impressive, at least."

She had a point. For as long as I have been in Equestria, I have never seen anyone on four legs perform particularly impressive dances. Two many legs just holds you back, I guess. "Maybe you should keep that up. It might be your own signature style."

"Huh... Maybe..." She muttered in a moment of thought. She seemed startled as she realized that she now stood taller than me while I was seated on that sofa. I think she was unsure how to feel now that she was momentarily taller than me and promptly apologized. "Sorry... I forgot to..."

She turned away from me with her arms crossed over her chest while she seemed at a loss for words. What was she so bothered about? Did she feel like making herself taller than me was an act of intimidation or dominance? It seemed silly, really. Wanting her to understand that I was not the least bit angry at her, I stood up and walked up to her before wrapping my arms around her. "No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye in our reflection in her vanity's mirror that she seemed shocked by my embrace. This look did not stay for long as she soon leaned back into my embrace with her head resting at the base of my neckline. It impresses me just how much taller she is than the average pony. I then whispered to her, "When do you get off work?"

Tempest took a moment to respond as she slowly opened her eyes to display an unhappy gaze at nothing in particular. "I don't know if I can after that... I'll let my manager know I'm not fit to dance or sing for the rest of the shift. I've had a few meltdowns before like the one you saw a little bit ago, so he knows when I've reached my limit for the day..."

Before I could release my grasp on her, I asked one last question. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Tempest did not hesitate to give me her answer. "Please..."

I did not release my grasp on her for a moment longer. I just stood there, her head resting against my chest as her eyes closed. I wondered what was going through her head at that time. I was almost afraid to let her go, but I had no choice. I finally released her with some reluctance and spoke softly to her. "I'll be waiting by the front door."

She said nothing while I stepped past her and dropped back down onto all four of her hooves. I noticed her watching as I closed the door behind me. I found that the band out in the lounge was now playing some swing instead of smooth jazz. With nothing to do, I waited by the door with my back pressed to the wall. It was not long before I noticed Tempest emerge from the hall to the side of the bar. She trotted quickly along in an attempt to get out of there as quickly as possible. I noticed a few of the stallions look her way, but seemed to hesitate to call out to her since she was not in uniform. However, they instantly looked away once she was clearly in my company. My guess is they thought she and I were a couple and wanted to save themselves the embarrassment of catcalling a taken mare. She looked up at me while I looked down at her for a few seconds before I nodded and held the door open for her. Once outside, I said, "Lead the way. I'll stick with you."

"All right." Tempest Shadow replied with some brevity. She seemed a bit anxious or even uneasy while we walked along the streets of Canterlot with the sun setting in the far distance. I paid close attention to her while we walked along. Whenever she would stop, I would stop. When she turned to follow a different road, I would stay to her left. We really did not speak much, if at all.

In time, I thought I noticed that Tempest had drifted closer to me while we walked. Thinking she may not have noticed that she may have almost walked into me, I distanced myself from her a bit more while glancing down at her out of the corner of my eye. This time, I saw her actually close the gap between us until she was mere inches from me. She did not look directly at me, but it seemed that she deliberately kept staying close to me. I decided to not step away this time and even raked my fingers through her mane and over her ears so she knew that I was aware of her position. She responded by leaning her head into my grasp.

I had almost not noticed when she finally stopped and looked back when I noticed her head had drifted out of my hand. I turned around to see that she had stopped and asked, "Huh? We're here?"

"Yeah. This is the place." She replied solemnly while turning her gaze towards what seemed to be a rather mediocre apartment complex at the edge of the residential area. It overlooked the very edge of the city and the mountain's cliffside below, giving it a rather dangerous feel as if it could topple over the edge at any time even though I knew better. Still, it seemed like an oddly specific location for her to reside in.

"Um... This seems a bit...low quality even by Canterlot lower class. It almost looks vacant. Are you sure this is the spot?" I asked while eyeing the complex beside us.

Tempest pushed the front door open while looking visibly disheartened. "It's not my choice. This is what the parole officers provided me with."

I felt the air chill a bit at those words. She really did have it rough while still technically incarcerated. The only reason she was not still locked in a dungeon cell for terrorism was due to her working out deals with the royal guard to speak to children as a cautionary tale to not follow the paths she took much later in life as well as to serve as an emotional outlet to tell her story. The least she could do was encourage them to not be like her and to not hesitate to aid their friends if they should ever go through what she did during childhood.

I chose to not pursue the topic further and followed her past the door. A stairwell stood before us with eight private mail boxes set into the wall to our left for the tenets. However, from how quiet and musty the place was, I suspected Tempest Shadow was the only occupant. We walked up the first flight of stairs before Tempest opened the door right in front of the steps. At least we would not have to go very far each time.

I was not expecting much, but what I did see upon stepping inside still left me aghast. It was not so much what I did see than it was I did not see. Tempest's apartment was shockingly minimalistic in terms of furniture layout and with plain white walls everywhere I looked. All I saw in the living room we stepped into was a sofa and a low table before it with a phonograph in the corner without a single vinyl record to be used. I watched as Tempest walked over to the sofa and laid herself out on it with her gaze turned towards the ceiling, her arms crossed over her chest. "Make yourself at home."

There really was not much to make myself at home to. I looked around to get my bearings and found a tiny kitchen, laundry room, bathroom with a shower stall and closet, and a little bedroom with an end table and lamp beside it. The bathroom and bedroom at least had windows that provided a nice view of the horizon out west. I could even see Ponyville from them. The bed was also surprisingly large compared to a lot of beds I have seen, probably as a means to hold any kind of potential race of creature who might wind up incarcerated in Canterlot. But even with that, Tempest's current housing still felt like a prison cell. Simply depressing.

Even worse was when I checked her kitchen cabinets and refrigerator. The place was rather bare aside from very cheap and potentially unhealthy foods. Instant noodles and the like. I did not even want to ask her about her usual income. I let out a sigh as I was left wondering what I could do to help, if anything.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out the card that is tied to the trust fund Celestia set up for me a good while back. I remembered her conditions on what I was allowed to use it on. Necessities for my family and nothing else. For the first time ever, I felt the urge to use it on something that was not for us. Would Celestia notice? Would she think it was spent on Fluttershy, myself, and our kids? There was only one way to find out. I made my way towards the apartment's front door. "I'll be right back."

I noticed Tempest lift her head before looking back at me from her resting spot on the sofa. "You're leaving already?"

"No, I just need to go somewhere for a bit. I'll be back before long. I think. Not sure how long I'll be gone." I replied while stopping at the door.

Tempest only became more curious. "OK, but... Where are you going? You only just got here."

I made no attempt to hide my intentions. "Grocery shopping. Your kitchen could use it."

Her eyes opened wide in shock. "What?! But... James... You don't need to do this for me..."

I shrugged my shoulders, not the least bit dissuaded. "I know. I'm doing it because I want to. Now, where do you do your shopping?"

Tempest paused for a moment as if she could not comprehend what I was doing. Maybe she was just so unused to such generosity. She soon closed her eyes and bowed her head in silent contemplation of an answer. I waited patiently for an answer and got one when she opened her eyes again. Tempest rolled off of the sofa and onto her hooves before walking towards me. "We'll go together. I'll point you there."

"Sounds good. Lead on." I replied while holding the door open for her. We were soon on our way. And like before, Tempest stayed close to me while I kept my hand on her head with my fingers stroking her scalp.

With the outdoor markets closed for the day, the only choice left was to visit the local supermarket. Well, that might be a bit grand a word for it. I would say it was closer to a small town grocer since Canterlot just does not have the space for large businesses aside from a few examples. We stepped inside and were greeted by what felt like a miniature grocery store. I looked down at Tempest, who still looked uncertain of how to properly react to the fact that I was about to treat her to a shopping spree. I picked up a basket in each hand and said, "OK, you pick out what we get and I'll carry them."

"Right..." She muttered back. I started to follow Tempest around while a number of other customers passed us while doing their own shopping. Nopony paid us any mind, nor the fact that Tempest was obviously missing a cutie mark. Actually, some did glance at her, but only for a brief moment of curiosity before moving on.

Tempest soon seemed to be enjoying herself while browsing the many colorful products on display, probably seeing it as a bit of escapism since her mind was briefly distracted from her worries. I even noticed her start to smile now and then as she used her magic to place objects in the baskets. A bag of miniature oranges, bright red apples straight out of Sweet Apple Acres, and other boxes and bags of fruit and vegetables. She tried to balance out, but soon noticed that I was starting to strain myself with the weight of each basket in both hands. She looked up at me and asked, "You want me to hold those for you?"

"Er... Sure. I'll just go grab another basket that I can handle myself." I replied with my fingers starting to ache. I felt the baskets instantly become weightless as they were coated in Tempest's magic aura and floated out of my grasp. Despite the weight, she had no issues holding them aloft. I flexed my relieved fingers and said, "OK, I'll be right back. I'll be just a second."

I hurried back to the front of the store and grabbed another basket before hurrying back over to Tempest. She was eyeing some chocolate candy bars on display. With peanuts in them. She noticed me approach and seemed embarrassed as if I had caught her debating on whether or not she should indulge her sweet tooth. I could tell that she was trying to not take advantage of me, but I just rolled my eyes and grabbed her a couple along with a whole bag of mixed candy for her to sample. She could only stare in shock, but soon just continued on her way with me close behind her.

We soon reached the end of the produce aisle and soon made our ways down the canned goods aisle and dairy aisle. Tempest went to fetch some milk and some cheeses while I browsed the shelves that were stacked with pasta and various sauces. I was unsure of whether or not she liked that stuff, so I turned to her while she had her eyes on some yogurt. "Hey, Tempest? Do you like pasta?"

She did not seem to hear me, or did not notice me call her name. I think that may have been the first time I spoke her name to her at all that day. "Tempest?"

It was only then that she glanced at me, almost as if she did not recognize her own name. Her expression became more solemn as she said, "Oh... Um... Actually... If it's not too much to ask, could you stop calling me that from now on?"

That confused me. That was her name, so what else could I call her? I really was not in the mood to get witty with joke names that play off of what her name is associated with, but I soon remembered what her manager called her. "Why not? That's your... Oh, wait. That stage name of yours. Nightshade Holly, right? You prefer that?"

Her eyes were soon directed to the floor. "It's not a stage name. I legally changed my name a few weeks ago. I'm trying to...forget who I once was..."

I too felt my emotions sink upon hearing those words. She hates who she once was. Hates herself for making the decisions that led to her becoming the monster the royal guard launched an entire operation to capture. And yet, I never expected her to outright change her name to leave behind her former identity. People with a shady track record usually do that to stay off the radar, but this... She really just wanted to be someone else, even if it meant erasing Tempest Shadow from her life. She then looked at me and asked, "So please... Never call me that again, if you can help it. I'm...Nightshade Holly now..."

I could already see the symbolism in those words. But I could not tell if she noticed it. I felt a sense of compassion come over me as I set down my basket. Tempest seemed confused as to what I was doing while I dropped to one knee while glancing around to make sure no one was around. "James, what are you..."

She paused as I gently stroked my hand up her neck to her red mane. "Nightshade and holly, huh? A flower of a somber purple and a bright red berry found on holiday mistletoe. Both beautiful in their own way, but containing a deadly toxin. You'll always have those memories of poison... But you can still be beautiful if you keep it all safely contained and locked away and forgotten..."

I saw her eyes quiver as the magic aura on her horn began to fluctuate as if she was about to lose control on her grasp. She seemed to notice this and carefully lowered her baskets to the floor to avoid dropping them. She then shuddered and whispered, "James... Please... You're going to make me cry..."

My hand stopped moving at her request. True to her word, tears were building at the edge of her eyelids. Her gaze remained pleading, unable to look away from me. I then asked out of curiosity, "Do you...want to cry?"

Her eyes darted around a bit as if she seemed to be struggling to find an answer. I was hardly surprised by what she said once her gaze locked with mine again. "Yes...?"

I let out a mildly amused sigh before reaching out and taking her into my arms. I felt her let out a quiet whimper while burying her face in my shoulder, a wet spot forming in the fabric. I heard her whisper, "Why are you always so kind to me..."

"Because I want to be." I replied while stroking my hand down her back. I soon released my grip on her and reached for my basket. "So then... I asked you a question. Do you like pasta, Holly?"

Tempest's expression changed to one of shock, but that did not stick around long since she soon showed a somber smile in response to my use of her new name. "Yeah... I'm not picky about the sauce though..."

I went ahead and picked up several boxes of various types of pasta and one jar of sauce for each box. I even went ahead and picked up some boxes of macaroni and cheese since there was a sale. Tempest went back to gathering up milk and cheese and even a bit of yogurt, but I also picked up a few blocks of cheese she did not. I also made certain to pick up some necessities for the kitchen along with some frozen foods. Dish soap, a scrubbing sponge, several little bottles of spices, cooking oil, and so forth. I even went ahead and picked up a vinyl record to play on the phonograph back at the apartment that was being sold in an aisle near the front of the store. Our three baskets were full to near overflowing, so we decided to head to the checkout lanes.

Tempest was the one who set out all of our goods on the conveyor belt since her levitation magic allowed her to handle them all at once. Once everything was set out and the three baskets were stacked for replacement, the belt rolling slowly as the clerk used her own magic to move the items along the scanner. She was an older unicorn mare with a set of glasses balancing upon her nose. I noticed her eye my hand as it rested upon the ledge that the card reader was attached to before she then glanced at Tempest as she stood near me. The clerk must have been an old pro since she barely seemed to be paying any mind to the items she was scanning. She then asked Tempest, "Everything all right, dearie?"

Not expecting the hospitality, Tempest seemed a bit flustered at first before managing to offer a small smile. "Yes... We had no problems. Everything was fine."

The clerk then said something neither of us expected while showing us both a smile. "I hope so. I saw you looking like you were about to start crying, but it was so sweet the way your husband made sure he was there for you."

I flinched hard at those words, as did Tempest as a look of utter bewilderment spread instantly across her face. We began to simultaneously sputter and banter incoherently to the point where the clerk even started laughing at our reaction. It was only then that I noticed she must have saw my wedding ring and assumed Tempest is my wife. Boy, would that make for a funny conversation at the dinner table tonight. Needless to say, we could not bring ourselves to dispute that claim and just got out of there as quickly as we could once I paid and our groceries were all bagged up.

We did not say a word to each other for the entire walk home while Tempest used her magic to carry the eight or so bags of items. It was kind of perplexing to see all those bags of groceries floating around her like that. I think she may have had them set up like that to ward me off. She was flustered, so I made no attempt to reach out to her. Man, that was embarrassing... When did that clerk even see us?

I stayed behind Tempest once we got back to the apartment and watched with interest as she made all those bags dip float through the doorway and up the stairs and into her home while I followed after her as she flipped the ceiling light on. The night was starting to get underway now that the sun had completely dipped under the horizon with only some of its glow remaining. The way she glanced behind herself once inside her apartment suggested that she was worried that I was no longer behind her despite our willful lack of interaction. I stepped inside regardless while her expression relaxed as the bags all were set upon the floor.

Tempest looked back and forth at the eight bags stuffed with all sorts of goods. With a look of guilt, she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "You didn't have to get all this for me... Is there anything I can do to pay you back?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah." I replied while trying to not smirk. I then reached into the bag that held the vinyl record I purchased and removed it from its sleeve. I was considering getting one with smooth jazz on it, but considering that Tempest already hears plenty at her current job, I settled for classical music. I then held out the record and said, "Play this while I put all this stuff away."

That look in her eye. It almost made me chuckle how her offer to pay me back for an act of generosity had led into me doing another favor for her while listening to the music I bought. She really did not see that coming and began to look even more guilty while she silently took the record in her magical grasp and approached the phonograph with it while staying silent.

I carried the bags into the kitchen two at a time and began to sort through the items within. It amazed me by how cramped the apartment felt. The ceiling must have been no lower than six feet, just inches above my head. Regardless, I sorted out the items by whether they were edible or not and which ones needed to be refrigerated or frozen. I stored the dish soap next to the sink with the sponge and put all the rest of the food away. It only took me maybe five minutes and the apartment was already full of soft classical music specializing in piano.

I peeked out of the kitchen and could make out Tempest's mane sticking out past the edge of the sofa. She was probably relaxing on it while looking at the ceiling. I slunk over to the sofa's backside without a sound and then leaned over the back to look down at her. She must have been distracted by her thoughts since she suddenly looked straight up at me with a look of surprise on her face. "Um... Hello."

Seeing that it was well into the evening now, I thought she was probably hungry by that point. "It's getting kind of late. Should I whip something up for you before I head out for home?"

Tempest averted her gaze as a look of guilt came over her again. "James... You've already done enough for me today that I don't deserve... You don't need to do anything else for me."

"I know. I'm doing all this because I want to." I replied while just being honest with her.

Her voice became a bit more bitter while she looked up at me, almost as if she was starting to question my real motives. "You mean you're doing this for...your own satisfaction? Because it makes you feel good?"

That came out of nowhere. I was unsure of what to even say to that at first. I suspect my hesitation to offer a reply had Tempest believe there was some truth to her words as she rolled her head onto its side and just stared at the wall while crossing her arms over her chest. "If that's the case, why do you waste your time on me when you can be doing these deeds for anypony else in the world? You don't need to waste your time on me."

With how she really did not want to leave me side earlier that day, I was beginning to strongly suspect that she was saying these things out of self loathing as a means to drive me away and maybe spending my time on someone with a lighter history behind them. Feeling somewhat disappointed in her, I frowned a bit and said, "You need this kind of generosity more than anyone I know right now. I know you have no love for yourself right now, but remember. You're not Tempest Shadow. You're Nightshade Holly and she has done nothing wrong from what I can see."

"Yes, I know, but... But..." She replied before looking up at me while at a loss for words. With how much she values me, she may have been misguidedly believing that she was being a burden to me and would be nothing but trouble in the end. Her eyes darted about, trying to think of the right words, but nothing came.

With a sigh, I decided to ask the most important question. "Holly. Do you want me to stop doing these things for you and find someone else who is 'more deserving', but less needy? Because I could just leave now if that's what you want."

Her eyes opened wide in fear as if she had just been threatened. Maybe threaten is not the right word, but that look in her eyes definitely looked like that of someone who knew they just made a critical mistake and would need to choose their next action very carefully to rectify the situation. She gritted her teeth while looking away and closing her eyes for about five seconds. When she opened them, she looked right up at me. "No, I..."

"Yes?" I replied quietly while patiently awaiting her true response.

Tempest slowly raised her hoof out to me, but it could not quite reach my face. Instead, I brought my hand forward and held it. She whispered in a most pained tone of voice, "No, I... I don't want you to stop... You... You make me feel like I'm something worth caring about... Someone wanted... You give me...hope..."

Touching words, to be sure. I reached out and held her hoof in both hands before speaking softly, "Holly, promise me one thing. And just one thing, OK?"

She shuddered at the feel of my hands holding her hardened foot as she glanced about nervously before her eyes fell back onto me. "Name it..."

I decided to be gentle, yet firm with my request. "I never want to hear you say you are not deserving of anything. That's not for you to decide, so please stop assuming otherwise. All right?"

Tempest hesitated. She clearly did not think she should make a promise over something she was sure would never change when it came to how she viewed herself. And yet, she took a deep breath and sighed before looking up at me again. "All right... Never again."

"Thank you. Now, would you like some dinner?" I then asked, getting back to what I had originally wanted to know a few minutes earlier.

With some visible reluctance, Tempest managed to nod with a bit of a crooked smile spread across her lips. "Sure... Surprise me. I don't know what I want..."

"Will do." I replied before heading back into the kitchen. I decided to make something simple, so I grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese from the cabinets. At least the cookware provided for her apartment was in decent shape, even if I had to rinse out some dust from lack of use. The whole place still felt vacant like an urban ruin.

I dropped in some frozen peas and bits of broccoli to add some healthy greens to the dish as the water and macaroni boiled. I was tempted to pick up cans of tuna at the market, but I doubt Tempest would appreciate a carnivorous diet. While the pasta drained in the sink, I rinsed the pot out to remove excess starch and dried it out by heating the pot. While still nice and hot, I dropped in blocks of white cheddar I had picked up to add extra flavor. I then finished up the dish as per instructions on the box and poured myself a very small bowl to sample it since I wanted to taste it without ruining my appetite for dinner when I got home. I then poured the rest into a larger bowl for Tempest and made sure to provide a spoon after quickly gulping down my portion. The white cheddar really added some flavor and the veggies went well with the cheese.

Tempest was right where I left her and had not budged an inch. I leaned over the top of the sofa to look down at her and held the bowl down to her. "Here you go. Hope you like it cheesy."

She forced herself up to a seated position while taking hold of the bowl in her magical grasp. Tempest looked the dish over a bit, apparently not expecting me to spruce up a box of mac & cheese for her. She looked up at me while I cocked my head to one side a bit as if to ask her what she was waiting for. Not wanting to keep me waiting, Tempest's magic aura grasped the spoon's handle and lifted a portion of her meal to her gaping mouth. She chewed thoroughly, apparently savoring my cooking. "That's...really good..."

"Any fool can whip up some mac & cheese, but it's easy to improve. Don't be afraid to mix in other stuff and extra cheese to spice it up." I said while watching her eat. I was about to sit on the sofa beside her, but then noticed the phonograph in the corner was only letting out a quiet scratching sound. The record had run its course and needed to be flipped over.

With the apartment being as drearily quiet as it was, I decided to get the music going again. I stepped over and removed the needle before flipping the record over and resetting the needle at the edge. The gentle grainy scratching sounded returned and was soon joined by an overlapping melody consisting of a piano solo. I then looked back at Tempest and asked, "How's the food and music?"

"Good..." She replied quietly while continuing to eat. As gloomy as she seemed, she could not hide how much she was enjoying her food since I noticed she was having a hard time pacing herself. And to top it off, she even got hiccups. I could not help but smirk as I too tend to get hiccups if I eat too fast.

Tempest finished the entire bowl. The hiccups did not immediately subside as she glanced over at me and noticed my smirk. She grimaced in embarrassment as I noticed a faint blush fill her cheeks, turning that dark orchid coat into a maroon hue. She kept jumping and twitching with each hiccup even as I took the bowl and spoon back to the kitchen and did the dishes so she would not have to clean up later. I then went back to the sofa and took a seat at the opposite end to just listen to the rest of the record's song list before heading out for home.

I glanced at Tempest once I noticed that her hiccups had passed. She glanced at me too, but then just looked at nothing in particular. It was a bit of an awkward silence, to be honest. As if we were both afraid to make a sound. Finally, Tempest willed herself to speak to me even if it was without looking at me. "Why do you think the clerk at the store thought we were married...?"

I looked down at the wedding ring on my finger, cracking a silly grin at the recent memory. "Probably because she saw my ring. That was actually pretty funny in retrospect. I didn't see it coming."

A muffled grunt that I identified as a laugh grumbled in Tempest's throat as she too found some amusement in that case of mistaken identity. She then looked at me and asked, "How is your wife?"

I slouched on the sofa as I tried to get comfortable, my feet and legs being propped up on the table before us. "She's doing fine. She asks about you now and then too. I think she wishes you could visit more often."

"She is always so kind to me... I see why she loves you." Tempest mumbled forlornly. It sounded like she really wished she could visit Ponyville more than she was allowed to. Her sentencing has been strict even after easing up enough to grant her parole. Fluttershy and the rest of my friends have always been accommodating to her, though I strongly suspect that is because they never personally saw what she did. They would likely be just as wary as I was.

We continued to listen to the music for a bit longer until I noticed Tempest scoot closer to me. She seemed to want to be held, so I raised my arm to catch her. She responded by falling against me and resting her head against my chest. I draped one arm over her side and rested my hand on her ribs. She sighed deeply, not moving from that spot for a good while.

After the phonograph's needle finally reached the center of the record, my eyes reached a plain round clock hanging from the wall. 7:30 PM. And I still was not home yet. With some reluctance, I looked down at Tempest. Her eyes were closed as she almost seemed like she was ready to dose off to sleep. I spoke softly to her, "I need to head home very soon."

Tempest's eyes popped open as she lifted her head off my chest. "You can't stay longer?"

"Fluttershy's going to be wondering where I am and I want to tuck Gladesong into bed. I'm worried she may not sleep unless she can say goodnight to me and her mother. I haven't even had dinner yet." I replied while gently pushing her off me so I could stand up. I did not want to miss the first train home.

I saw that pleading look in her eye again. Tempest did not want to see me leave, but she understood there was someplace I needed to be. With a sigh of resignation, she then asked, "When will you...be able to return?"

"Next Sunday. I always have time then." I replied while rising to my feet. "You have a good night, OK?"

I made my way to the door as the room fell silent aside from the phonograph's faint grainy scratching. But as I reached for the door, another sound reached my ears as Tempest spoke. "I'll miss you."

Something about those words just made my heart sink. My hand fell away from the door's handle as I just lost the will to step outside. I stood there in silence for maybe ten seconds before looking back at her. Tempest stood between the sofa and the table, her eyes showing a faint pleading for me to not leave. And so I delayed my departure a moment longer to do one last thing. I turned around and dropped to one knee before holding my arms out to her.

Tempest's response was immediate. She trotted forward and into my embrace while giving me one of her own. We just stood there. Holding each other in silence. I did not want to leave anymore, but I knew I had to. I whispered one last thing to her. "Things will get better... Let's take it one day at a time..."

"I know... Be safe out there." She whispered back to me. I left the apartment in a hurry and made my way to the train station, not wanting to be tempted to stay longer. Had I stayed even five minutes longer, I would have missed the earliest departure for home.

I made it home just fine. Gladesong was sleepy and I gave her a kiss goodnight while Fluttershy whipped me up a little dinner from the leftovers she and the fillies had. I told her about Tempest and how she is doing and she really does sound concerned for her. I also mentioned her new name, which Fluttershy says sounds much prettier than her last one.

I think that is it for now. I will probably have more to write next Sunday night after I come home from visiting Tempest again... Wait, that is right. I need to start making a habit to call her by her current name. Nightshade Holly. Does not roll off the tongue as easily as Tempest Shadow, but Holly makes for an easy and cute shortening of the name.

As much as things thawed between us today, I still cannot say that she is my friend. Not yet. That will likely change soon, but we will have to wait and see. But I am very proud of how much she has advanced since that time not too long ago. Now it is time for bed and Fluttershy is waiting for me.


	2. Braving the Storm

A week passed since I first really started to allow myself to relax around Tempest Shadow... Wait, she had her name changed, right? Violet Acai? Oh, right. Nightshade Holly. Still need to phase that old name out of my vocabulary. Regardless, I did promise I would stop by to visit her on Sunday since those are the days I have the most free time. Fluttershy helped work things around to insure I would not be needed that afternoon and evening. I decided to head out less than an hour after having lunch. I even made it a point to pick up a train schedule to make sure I would know when the next Canterlot train would be leaving throughout the week and at the most convenient times.

The weather today had me concerned. With autumn setting in, the weather is getting cooler and the weather teams are making the weather get wetter too. The clouds have been dark all day and the wind was picking up, forcing me to don long pants and a hooded jacket. I left on the train roughly around 1 PM and even brought along my DSi to help pass the time since I seldom get the chance to use it anymore. And it did. For roughly ten minutes. Then the rain started to come down on the entire mountain the train was climbing.

I put my little entertainment device away and just watched the horizon through the water cascading down the windows. It was much a miserable yet calming atmosphere that almost made me pass out for a nap. The conductor had to rouse me when the train pulled into the station up in Canterlot. Stepping out onto the train platform, I found the weather had not changed. Rain was pouring down at a reasonable pace, but it was not the kind of lukewarm rain that I enjoy taking walks in. This rain was unpleasantly cool and the dark skyline made it feel like it was much later in the day than it really was to the point where the streetlamps had turned on. I pulled my hood over my head and continued on my way with the intention of getting out of the rain as quickly as I could.

Unsure of where to go first, I decided to swing by Tempest's apartment first to see if she was allowed to stay home or if she had not left for work yet. I could not imagine her up on stage soaked to the bone since I know she does not own an umbrella. I reached the apartment complex without trouble with the streetlamps guiding me as their glow shone through the dreary storm. It almost felt like a bad omen which, knowing Nightshade Ho... Am I still calling her Tempest above? Drat. Focus. Nightshade Holly. Her name is Nightshade Holly. Get it right.

As I was saying, this storm left me feeling that I would find something wrong with Holly once I got there. Knowing her delicate sense of self right now, it would not surprise me. I approached the complex at the very edge of town as the storm seemed to threaten to send it sliding down the mountain in a mudslide and stepped inside. The lights in the tiny lobby were not even on with it being in the mid afternoon, lending to it an even more depressing atmosphere than I expected. No sound reached my ears aside from the storm outside as a thunderclap joined the pattering of the raindrops.

I lowered my hood as the rain soaked into my jacket and quietly made my way up the stairs with water dripping off of me. When I reached the first door, I tried peeking through the peephole. I know it is not really meant to be used the other way around, but I could swear I could see Nightshade Holly's color scheme somewhere on the other side. I reached for the doorknob and gave it a turn, surprised to find that it was unlocked.

Holly immediately turned her head to look my way when she heard the door open, though her look of alarm turned into a gaze of concern once she saw me. She began to climb down from her sofa before asking, "Are you all right? I didn't think the rain was going to be that bad, but..."

"Nah, it's cool. Well, the rain is pretty cool today, but I'm all right." I replied while unzipping and removing my jacket before hanging it on some confidently placed coat hooks mounted on the wall just to my right. The room's ceiling light was on, bathing the plain white room in a comforting glow as the storm raged outside.

The mare before me eyed me with concern and maybe a hint of guilt. My shirt and arms were somewhat moist since my jacket was designed to keep out the cold more than keeping out the rain. Had I known it would be that bad, I would have also brought an umbrella. She then muttered, "You did say you'd be here today... I almost forgot you were coming."

Still so melancholy. I stepped towards her and rubbed my hand over her head. "I wasn't going to forget about you. A little rain wasn't going to keep me away. Did you miss me?"

I saw a slight smile creep across her face while she leaned into my grasp. "Yes..."

I could not help smiling as well. "I missed you too."

The smile that spread across Holly's lips was one of the most sincere I had seen out of her in a while. And I was actually looking forward to seeing her again. After a moment more of just stroking her head, I noticed Holly back up and start to lean back on her haunches, but not quite to a sitting position. It looked like she was tensing up her legs for a jump. Her face showed caution, as if she was unsure if she should go through with it or not.

I could see what it was she wanted. She just wanted to be held by someone who cares for her. It must have been ages since being held in the arms of someone who loves her. I grunted in a suppressed chuckle before hold out my arms to catch her. Her eyes opened wider in some small delight as she recognized my invitation. With one great bound, she sprang up to me and into my arms as her hooves hooked over my shoulders and her hind legs clung to my sides. My right arm reached over her back while my left supported her hips. Once I had properly got a hold of her, she adjusted the positioning over her own arms to wrap around my torso in an embrace while her head rested on my shoulder. She let out a sigh of relaxation while I inhaled deeply with my nose touching her mane, picking up the faint natural scent of her hair. For as tall as she is, her weight is roughly the same as Rarity's. I soon whispered into her ear, "You're really cute when you want to be."

Her grasp on me tightened in response, but she remained silent. I could tell she was happy though. Or at least happier than when I last saw her. I carried her over to the sofa and took a seat before leaning back on it with her atop me. We just laid there for a moment, my hand stroking Holly's back all the way down to the base of her tail. She just sighed in relaxation as she still clung to me as if I was the one pillar of stability in her life. While my right hand stroked down the length of her back, my other hand rose to Holly's horn. I traced the thin spiraling grooves that ran up its length to the tip of her horn like a conduit, moving my finger around it to follow the spiral until it reached the very top. She sighed at my tender touch, calming herself just as much as she was calming me. She made me happy to have gone out of my way to see her.

I kept rubbing the tip of my finger up and down the spiraling grooves of that precious horn, rubbing it tenderly after Holly had gone so long without it. From the tip of her horn to the top of her forehead my finger slid. After rubbing my finger along that line from top to bottom three times, I got an interesting response. Holly's magic aura began to gently resonate through her horn. It did not billow like one would when channeling their magic to cast a spell. It seemed entirely passive to the point where she did not even seem to be aware of it. It surrounded her horn like a gas as I kept stroking her back to keep her placated and satisfied while I watched. A moment later, a shape began to take form at the tip of her horn and soon detached from it like a bubble that drifted over us and soon landed in my hand. It was a heart-shaped magic bubble composed of Holly's magic aura that was no larger than a cherry. Seconds later, it popped and dissipated like a real bubble would. Her horn's magic aura soon faded away as if nothing had happened. I could only smile. Whether she was aware of that little gesture or not, it was quite charming.

After letting out a sigh, I happened to look to my right and see what Holly had likely been doing when I first came in. And it was not what I expected. Sitting on the table beside us was a child's coloring book and a small box of colored pencils. Definitely not something an adult mare would be using for entertainment. I would have been less surprised to see her filling in a book of crossword puzzles. I stopped stroking her back and reached over to pick up the book and take a look at the pages. Definitely children material. One side was very finely colored in with fitting colors that displayed smiling flowers while the other side was only partially complete. It seemed to depict an umbrella. Oddly fitting considering the weather we were having. I then quietly asked, "Where did you get this?"

The calm and relaxation I felt from Holly instantly disappeared as she instantly tensed up. She turned her head to look at her art book and frowned. "I picked that up while going for a walk. It was part of a school bargain and..."

"OK... But aren't you a bit old for this? Or were you just bored?" I asked in return, somewhat puzzled by this choice in entertainment. She did not even have the phonograph playing music to help create a calming atmosphere while doing it.

There was a moment of hesitation before she let out a defeated sigh. "I was...reminiscing."

I said nothing for a moment. I tried to process that word. She was...thinking about the past? Or rather...revisiting the childhood she had lost. I set the book back down while she rested her head back on my shoulder, the sense of quiet joy having faded. I once more wrapped my arms around her and asked, "You missed out on a good portion of your youth, right...? Do you...want to talk about it?"

Holly let out a long sigh. "I spent more than ten years as a wandering vagrant. I didn't even complete elementary school... My own family didn't even step up to help me... I just gave up on finding anyone and left and never looked back... Maybe I was too hasty in giving up..."

She really did not seem willing to go into any of the finer details of the life she led. A dark time of her life that is likely best forgotten. Still, I was not feeling any disappointment in her. I know how nostalgia feels. Doodling in that book was likely a means to help her cope with the proper life she was denied when everything just stopped back then. I whispered right into her ear, "Well... If things turned out differently back then, you might not have found me."

I felt her grasp on me tighten once more. She whispered in a shaky voice, "Maybe... I don't know where I'd be right now, but... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

I leaned my head against hers to let her know I heard and understood her words. Once more, her horn's passive aura reacted and released another one of those little heart bubbles. She still seemed oblivious. I suppose it was an emotional response to stimuli. My guess is that it was her body showing that she felt happy. Or at the very least felt gratitude for whatever was happening.

My eyes fell upon the book and pencils. How sad... The latter half of her childhood robbed from her entirely through complete neglect during a time where she was in desperate need of specialized treatment. Or at least someone with a caring heart to provide her with emotional support. With the clues I could put together, such as her parent's sheer indifference to her life-changing injury and her faint upper Canterlot accent in her voice, Nightshade Holly just might have been born to members of the Canterlot elite. I was curious if her parents, whoever they are, would take a second look at them the entire Canterlot elite was practically humbled by the destruction of the city a few years back, but I was not going to ask Holly if she wanted to cross that bridge again. She likely burned that to the ground years ago. That life is gone and she had no interest in returning to it under any circumstances.

I did not want her to dwell on such miserable memories, so I tried to think of something that could be done while we were stuck indoors even as the thunderstorm shook the complex with a loud thunderclap. It was then that I noticed a firmness in my pocket. My DSi was still there. A thought came to me. Perhaps I should let her play it?

Knowing that video games are excellent sources of entertainment, I decided to trust her with handling it. I scratched her ear with the tip of my finger to get her attention. "Hey... If you want to really revisit your childhood, I've got something with me that absolutely anyone can enjoy at any age."

Holly lifted her head to look at me, her unhappy expression now having a faint hint of curiosity in her eyes. "Like what...?"

"Well..." I muttered before pushing her off of me and to a sitting position. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my DSi. Still completely dry. Tempest's eyes opened wider as she eyed the light blue device in puzzlement. "It's a little something from where I come from. And I think you'll like it."

I flipped the device open and pressed the button to turn it on while turning it towards Holly so she could see the screens. The startup jingle played as Holly's expression brightened into genuine interest as the system's menu screen came up. "This looks...beyond any sort of electronic device I've seen..."

"Yeah, the world I come from has Equestria beat in terms of technological progress. But that doesn't define what makes the better world. I just hold onto this as a keepsake and a source of entertainment on occasion." I explained before happening to notice that Holly's entire chest and belly was now smeared with some of the condensation that had leaked through my jacket. Not really wet, but her coat was now looking uneven. "Uh... Sorry about getting you wet there."

"Huh? You did?" She then asked before looking herself over and then brushing her hoof down over her chest to try and even out her moist coat. "It's nothing... So... What are we doing with this?"

"You're gonna play it, obviously." I said with a smirk. I then laid back down on the sofa and beckoned Holly to join me by lying on me. Well, I was still sitting up a bit so she would actually be leaning back into me. Holly showed a small smile and crawled forward before spinning herself around and falling back against me with her head next to mine. I then held out the DSi before her. "Go ahead and take it. But be careful."

"Um... All right." Holly mumbled before she reached up and held it between her hooves. She used her magic to press the buttons and D-pad to control whatever was happening on screen. "It can play music? And...it's a camera too?"

"Go ahead and check out the album if you want." I said with a smile. There were some memories on there she would like to see.

"Um... OK." Holly said briefly before selecting it. She recognized the first photo right away. "That's you and Fluttershy! And... That's a lot of baby bunnies."

"Mmhm. That was my fifth day in Equestria, if memory serves." I replied, thinking back to that day from so long ago without being that long ago at all. The start of something special that would lead to where I am now. "And it was the day Fluttershy confessed to me..."

Holly glanced at me and asked, "Really? That day was when the two of you...?"

"Well, we didn't get married until a couple of years later. But yeah. That day was where it all started." I said quietly while thinking back to that day. "She wrote a love letter, but chickened out on sending it, so Angel played cupid and delivered it himself. That little guy really does go out of his way to look out for her sometimes."

I heard a little giggle from Holly as she brought a wrist to her lips. She had begun to use her magic to hold my DSi aloft instead of her hooves by that point. "Well, it sounds like everything worked out well for you. You two always look so happy together every time I've seen you..."

I folded my arms over Holly's chest to hold her close to me. "Yeah... All things considered, I'm happy with the fact that she became my wife. She's such a good mom too. Anyway, keep browsing. You can see anything I've taken."

Holly kept browsing the many photos I had taken over the years. She adored all of the photos I took of Gladesong when she was still just a newborn. The photos I took with my friends also got some endearing smiles out of her. Finally, she then asked, "James... May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?" I replied while she looked at me over her shoulder.

Holly paused momentarily as she seemed to juggle the question around in her head for a moment. She then asked, "Could I...take a photo of us together?"

I just stared at her for a moment. It was not a request I saw coming at all. Regardless, I saw nothing wrong with it. "Sure. You may want to use the inner camera so you can see what it's looking at. It's that little lens right in the middle of the hinge between the two halves."

"It has two lenses? Um... Oh, there. Now... Um... I think I think I see how this works." Holly muttered while exploring the rest of the camera function. She soon got it working as I soon saw us being reflected on one of the screens now that the camera lens was active and viewing us. I saw Holly smile cutely once she could see ourselves looking back on the screen.

"Just press in one of the buttons on the top corners. The shoulder buttons." I then said in an attempt to instruct her on how to actually work the camera. I realized that she had found the proper angle she wanted once the camera stopped pivoting. I leaned forward a bit to secure Holly even more in my embrace while looking up at the camera out of the corner of my eyes. She was smiling quite believably as I heard the camera click. It then drifted closer so we could admire the new photo. "Looks like you got a good one, Holly."

She said nothing at first. All she did was observe the photo in silence as my DSi floated before her. She seemed very happy with it. Almost to the point of being spellbound by it. Eventually, she did break the silence. "James... Could I ask you one more favor?"

"Name it." I whispered while bringing my head closer to hers.

She spoke her request without even looking at me. "From now on... Whenever we're together... Can you please bring this thing with you? So we can record more memories together?"

I was left at a loss for words. It was not what she requested of me that really shook me, but the words she used. She did not want to use my DSi's camera to take photos. She wanted to use it to record memories. To take photos specifically to look back on happy times. I quickly deduced why. She wanted to make up for all those wasted years spent wandering as an aimless vagabond by getting the most out of the years that followed and being able to look back on those new memories. I felt compelled to grant this request for her. And so I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I will. Always."

I felt her lean more heavily into me, turning her head and resting the side of her face against mine. "Thank you... It means a lot to me."

"Anytime. Now then... If you're done with the camera..." I then asked softly while turning my gaze up to the DSi before us. "How about starting on what this thing is really meant to do?"

"Huh? Um... Wait, this? Super...Mario 64 DS? Um... What is the 64 and DS for? And who's Mario?" She asked after returning to the system's main menu and scrolling to the left.

"Mario? He's the guy with the moustache and the red hat right there. As for 64... Long story. And the DS means it was made specifically for this system. And in case you didn't notice, the DS stands for 'dual screen'." I then explained before pointing to the bottom screen. "Speaking of which, do you think you could use your magic to apply a bit of pressure right there to select it?"

"You mean like...this?" Holly then asked while I noticed a sparking aqua green aura appear against the lower screen. Whatever it was she did, the game began to start up. It was like I suspected. She could just use magic to apply pressure to the screen to utilize the touch screen functions. "It worked?! Huh... I didn't know I could play by touching."

"Just don't use your hoof. That'll scratch up the screen." I explained in warning, wanting her to take good care of my little device since getting it repaired in Equestria was outright impossible.

"OK. I'll just use...huh?!" Holly then said right as a familiar whimsical voice came from the speakers. "Did it just talk to us?"

"Yeah, he did. The DS did a better job of supporting voice recordings. Might be a bit grainy, but it got better with later games." I explained as Holly closely examined the human face looking back at us with a comically oversized nose. She soon started to giggle adorably as the guy started trying to track a shiny golden star spinning around him until he got dizzy. I had an easy time watching the action from behind her since the screens' backlights made everything easy to make out.

She soon started the game up properly and even started a new game on the only empty save file available. Holly went silent as if she was watching a movie and was completely absorbed at the opening cinematic as the camera swooped all over the castle grounds. In a matter of moments, she started laughing as three of the main characters popped out of green pipes and started messing with each other as the one in green bounced off the yellow guy's head and ran right into the red guy and knocked each other down. They all scampered into the castle while Holly was treated to the sight of a camera being showed into her face. "Huh? I'm playing as a green dragon? And... Yoshi? Sounds...cute."

"Yeah, he is cute, isn't he?" I replied as Holly gained control over the little green fellow. She would grin whenever she heard his squeaky little voice, especially whenever he stuck his tongue out with a cute 'YUM' sound. Using the D-pad, she had Yoshi waddle around the castle grounds to the sound of soft ambience and tweeting birds, reading signs that were placed around that instructed her on how to actually play. She got the hang of things quickly, learning how to run, perform a variety of jumps, and even figured out how to have Yoshi do his hovering flutter jump. Pretty soon, she approached the bridge that led into the castle and was approached by the literal cameraman that let us see what was going on. He pointed Holly towards a wayward rabbit that did not appear until that very moment.

"A rabbit? I'm pretty sure that wasn't there before..." Holly muttered before having Yoshi run back over to it. Once she got close enough, the rabbit started hopping away while making squeaking sounds. It was slower than Yoshi himself, as if it was being weighed down by something.

"So, how do I do this? Do I run up to him? What if I...ack!" Holly then asked before trying to have Yoshi grab the rabbit with his tongue. However, this resulted in the little guy trying to eat the rabbit, who then let out a laughable sound of panic as text popped up with the rabbit begging its captor to not eat it. Holly even snickered at the bulges in Yoshi's cheeks before the green lizard spat the rabbit out, allowing the camera to zoom in and show how richly detailed the rabbit's 3D model was on the DSi, especially for its time. The rabbit then forked over the key to Yoshi, who did a little dance, much to Holly's amusement.

I would rather avoid turning this entry into a video game walkthrough, so I will generalize everything else that happened. Holly had quite a bit of fun exploring the castle and the worlds within the paintings. And she got quite a laugh when she found out Yoshi could swallow his enemies and turn them into eggs. Especially when she found out swallowing crates turns them into square eggs. She even got far enough to rescue Mario and play as him for a while. Once she had amassed a dozen of the 150 stars the player has to collect, she took a break from that and checked out the list of mini-games I had unlocked after extensively playing the game myself years ago. She really liked the various casino-style games with Luigi serving as the host. It always made her smile whenever she won and Luigi would applaud her in that stylish suit while still wearing his iconic green hat. However, the last game she tried out was one of the few parts of the mini-games that really was not even a game. It was something built around that little flower petal game. Loves me not? What do they even call that?

I think what caught her eye most was Yoshi facing the sunset while sitting on a bridge. Holly checked the game description and saw all she had to do was use the touch screen to pluck flower petals and see what she got left with. She stopped doing anything for a moment and I was left wondering why she was hesitating with such a simple game. Eventually, she got started after we sat there listening to the lullaby soundtrack that was playing over it. One by one, the flower petals fell as Yoshi himself seemed to pluck them and drop them into the brook below. The last petal ended on a happy note, with Yoshi raising his hands high in triumph. Somebody loved him.

A smile crept across my face at the cute little outcome there, but I then noticed Holly bring her hooves to her face as her cheeks became flushed red. She let out an adorable muffled whinny, but I could tell she was smiling. I leaned closer and held her tightly in my arms as I asked, "What's up? Know someone in town that you like?"

At that moment, another one of those heart bubbles floated away from her horn as her magic aura flared up involuntarily. It was only slightly bigger than the last one, maybe the size of a golf ball. She muttered through her hooves, "No... No... But still, it's nice thinking that someone out there loves me... Even if I don't deser..."

She caught herself there as I tightened my grip on her further to remind her of the promise she made. She knew to stop saying what she does or does not deserve since that is not hers to decide. Holly sighed as she whispered, "Sorry... Almost forgot."

"You'll get better. And you smiled a lot for a while now. I take you had fun?" I asked in return, finding it sad to see her smile fade so quickly now that she stopped playing. Even as the gentle lullaby tune of that mini-game continued to play.

"Yeah... I did... But I think I'm... Huh?" She muttered as she used her magic to close the DSi. But when she did, a little ring was heard before Mario's voice bid her farewell.

I looked at Holly with a smirk now that she had discovered a quirky little feature that was included in a lot of DS games. She then opened the DSi again as the same voice greeted her. "It's-a me! Mario!"

Holly began to snicker and giggle as she repeated the process maybe five more times in quickening succession. By the fifth time, she was laughing and smiling all over again. It felt good to see her happy. "Wow, that was cute. I needed that."

I reached out and took the DSi in hand before setting it on the table. "Yep. Funny little quirk a lot of those games have. Or at least the earlier titles. You don't have to turn it off. We can just leave it in sleep mode for now."

"Speaking of sleep..." Holly replied before being interrupted by a yawn. Now that the DSi had gone silent, we could hear the thunderstorm outside still raging. The muffled pattering of rain and the occasional thunderclap made the entire complex shake. What a gloomy atmosphere. But it looked like Holly knew how to deal with it. "I think I could use a nap now..."

I had forgotten just how much time we had spent just playing on that thing. A glance at the clock on the wall revealed that more than an hour had ticked by. I was starting to feel a bit lethargic too and released Holly from my embrace so I could reach out and stretch. "You know... That doesn't sound like a bad idea... Especially in this weather we're getting right now."

Holly climbed down from the sofa and rose up on her hind legs as she too let out a groan while stretching her arms out as far as she could reach them. She hunched forward suddenly after she got that out of her system, but did not return to a quadruped stance. Instead, she began to walk towards her bedroom in much the same manner a human woman would. I could not look away. The placement of her arms, the sway of her hips, even the swish of her tail. For having such a dark past, she oozed a type of regal sophistication that I felt I could only see in the most elegant of mares.

When she reached the doorway that led into the bedroom, Holly reached out and placed a hoof on the doorframe for support as she turned to look at me. The light faded as she used her magic to turn the ceiling lights off. "Are you...going to take a nap on the sofa now?"

I looked around a bit and saw that there really was no other place I could rest. "Looks like it. I don't see anywhere else I could recline on. Do you have anywhere else?"

Holly's hoof fell from the doorframe as she seemed to hesitate in her response. I saw her reach out with her other hoof and grasp her opposite shoulder in what was a clear display of nervousness. She finally looked towards me and said, "Would you...like to join me? My bed is probably big enough for both of us..."

Somehow, I had a hunch she was going to ask me that. With how gloomy the atmosphere had become thanks to the miserable weather Canterlot was experiencing, she probably did not want to be alone. With some hesitation, I let out a sigh while kicking my shoes off. "Sure... Sounds nice."

I saw an uneasy smile cross Holly's face. She was happy, yet nervous about this. I walked into the bedroom with her as I felt the cool hardwood floor through my socks. I watched from the doorway as she bounded up to the bed and lied down on it. She looked at me with a frown while patting the side of the bed that was closest to the wall. I crawled over the bed and rolled over until I was looking up at the ceiling. It felt...awkward finding myself in the same bed as another mare. Even though I trusted her, it was...hard to describe. Even now, I have a difficult time explaining the feelings going through my head at the time.

For a moment, I just rested there. Arms at my sides, eyes directed to the ceiling. I heard the door close as I felt a sense of secure confinement come over me. I felt the mattress and sheets shift as Holly adjusted her body placement. What happened next was something I did not expect. She draped her left arm over my chest and pulled herself closer to me with my arm just above her head. I looked at her while she looked at me from just inches away. I whispered to her, "Sweet dreams."

Her words mirrored my own. "You too."

I slept well, even if the nap lasted maybe an hour. When I woke up, I rolled over to my left and felt tempted to go back to sleep as the rain still splattered against the window behind. me. But that was until I noticed what I was not seeing. Nightshade Holly was no longer beside me.

I immediately sprang awake as a sense of fear came over me. Where had she gone? The door was still closed. Did she do something to violate her parole and was taken away by the royal guard while she slept? I reached for the lamp nearby and pulled the cord to turn it on, but got nothing. Something was wrong.

Very quietly, I climbed out of bed and opened the door just a crack to look out into the living room. There was still no artificial light, leaving the room dark and dreary. With no one with me, I felt very much alone and unsafe. I shuffled over to the light switch at the far end of the room and tried to flip it on, but there was still no light. Had the storm triggered a power outage?

"Holly...?" I called out to no avail. With how little light was coming in through the only two windows in the apartment, it may have well been the middle of the night during a full moon. I looked in the kitchen. I looked in the closet. I looked in the bathroom. The only place left to check was the tiny laundry room. I steadied myself and peeked inside.

There she was. Huddled in the corner like a frightened animal. She did not even respond to my voice, yet her eyes were open as if just frozen in a type of fright. I felt compelled to reach out to her and did so with my hand resting upon her shoulder. She looked up at me with visible tears staining her cheeks. "Holly...?"

"I don't wanna go back..." She muttered in a panicked whisper. "I don't want to be alone in there again... So dark and cold... A monster in chains... I don't want to be that again... I don't want to go there again..."

What happened to her when she woke up from her nap? Did she wander out of the bedroom right as the blackout occurred and the room went dark? While I am no psychologist, I suspected that being plunged into a dark confined area like that may have triggered a relapse of some sort from a couple of years back when she was first confined during her incarceration. She was frightened and just trying to hide from...herself, I suppose. I dropped to my knees and held my arms out to her in an attempt to coax her into my embrace.

Holly made no attempt to resist. Like a frightened child being welcomed into her parent's arms, she reached out and took hold of me while I wrapped my arms around her. I whispered softly to her while rising to my feet. "Shhh... It's OK, baby... It's gonna be OK... You're not a monster locked up in a dungeon. You're here and safe and sound with me, sweetheart... I won't let you be alone."

I carried her back out to the living room and sat on the sofa with her practically seated on my lap. With no other source of light, I reached out and flipped my DSi open so that the backlights could provide at least a little illumination. I reset it so it would return to the main menu, which had a lot of pale colors to provide a brighter glow with and a gentle ambience playing through the speakers. It was not much, but it was the best I could manage at that moment to provide a calming atmosphere with the phonograph not receiving power.

That mare clung to me like her life depended on it. What was she seeing? What was going through her mind? I whispered softly to her, hoping she would hear me and listen to me as the soft 'music' coming from my game system filled the room. "Holly... Everything's OK, beautiful... No one is going to hurt you. You're a sweet mare who just wants to be a better person than back then. And you are. You're not going back in that cell. I won't let you. You're staying right out here with me. With someone who cares about you. So please... Talk to me, baby..."

I think I was starting to get to her. I felt her grasp on me slacken a bit as she began to sniffle. I felt a few tears drip down my neck and onto my shoulder. I decided to hold off on speaking for now and just hold her. I rolled onto my side before settling on my back, allowing Holly to just lie atop me. She soon lifted her head to look down at me as her face was stained by fresh tears. The terror in her eyes was gone, replaced by an emotionally drained expression. I reached up with my left hand and traced my finger over her jaw and cheek, prompting her to close her eyes while letting out a long sigh. She did not need to say anything for me to see that my touch was being appreciated.

My fingers soon traced over the scar that lined her right eyelid. I began to wonder where she even got it. Was it during the years when she went completely off the radar and adopted the name of Tempest Shadow? There was only one way to know. "Holly... Where'd you get this scar?"

She quietly muttered a response without even opening her eyes. "From the same creature that claimed my horn..."

I froze upon hearing those words. I knew that an Ursa Minor claimed her horn somehow when she ventured into a cave to retrieve a ball she and her friends had been playing with. While foolish to enter an unexplored cave just to retrieve something that could be easily replaced, what was done is done. And the thought of that creature taking a swipe at her face with its paw made me cringe as I knew the size of those claws nearly matched her entire body at that age. "You're saying...a bear the size of a house...scratched that scar into your face?"

Holly did not respond. She turned her gaze away from me in what seemed to be a look of shame over having come that close to being blinded in one eye over something as insignificant as a lost ball. Rather than scold her over such a move, I instead cupped the side of her face with my hand. "I can't believe you managed to get out of that with just this scar... You're lucky it wasn't any closer. Any deeper and that claw would've plunged right through your eyelid and gouged your eye out."

Such graphic words made Holly grit her teeth as she could probably almost imagine the pain of having her eye destroyed. I then tried to smile at her and said, "Your eye wouldn't be anywhere near as pretty as it is now if that happened. It just would've been a plain white orb instead of these beautiful orbs of opal green. Right, opal eyes?"

At those words, Holly choked back a laugh as a quick splash of fresh tears came from her eyes with a sudden shudder. She spoke in a louder tone of voice than usual, stuck somewhere between bewilderment and amusement. "James, why are you so sweet to me?!"

"What? You got a problem with me telling you how beautiful your eyes are? I've always been someone who has an appreciation for beauty. Didn't Rarity tell you that at some point?" I retorted in an attempt to make her smile now that I was making progress in driving out her insecurities for the time being. Holly could only chuckle while squinting her eyes shut. Even in the depressing darkness, I was managing to make her smile. So much so that another one of those glowing magic heart bubbles floated off of her horn yet again.

I continued to gently caress her face with one hands until I began to use both hands to rub along Holly's cheeks and neck while she closed her eyes and crooned said neck for me to feel at will, the two of us faintly illuminated by my DSi's twin screens. I could not understand how Nightshade Holly could have been so imposing back when she went by the name of Tempest Shadow. She is quite beautiful in her own right. Even with that scar upon her face. Given enough time to recover and find herself, she would most likely find a good stallion for her in time once she has finished her sentence.

After a few minutes more of just savoring each other's company, I saw that smile starting to fade. My hands slid down to her shoulders and stayed there while her eyes glanced around the room. Even with that relaxing ambience coming from my DSi, the storm was still pouring rain outside with the occasional thunderclap. And the power was still out. With no light, the old worries were starting to come back. But not entirely so long as she was within my grasp. I then understood that it was not healthy for her to stay there until power had been restored. I had to get her out of there, but where would I take her?

My eyes fell upon the clock on the wall. It was being powered by its own battery supply, so it continued to function. I could make out that the time was around 5 PM even in such poor lighting. Dinner time. But I was not comfortable with the idea of cooking with such little light. Perhaps I could just take her out for dinner? And I knew just the place for it. "Hey. It's about time for dinner. Let's get outta here. This is no place for a happy meal."

By that point, Holly was in no state to really complain. I think she was desperate to get out of there and someplace livelier and brighter. She just nodded once, prompting me to sit up with her still sitting on the sofa. I kept the DSi on a bit longer just to keep some sort of light source on while I fetched my jacket from next to the door. When I saw that she was still seated on the sofa, I smiled and walked back over to her and lifted her up into my arms like before. She then protested while I briefly reached out with one hand to close my DSi, "Huh?! James, you're not really going to...carry me the whole way, are you?"

"Don't see why not. I think you could use a bit more rest anyway. Just make sure you get the door for me, OK?" I replied before approaching the door with her still in my arms. As I stepped outside, I felt something slide into my pants pocket once the door closed behind us. Maybe it was her house keys?

I carefully made my way down the stairs with Holly in my arms as the rain still poured outside. An awning extended over the doorstep, allowing me to step outside and get my bearings without stepping out into the rain. The thunder and lightning had let up, but the rain was still coming down at a steady pace. I could see that a very large chunk of the residential area we were in had gone dark, but the business district in the distance was still illuminated. That meant that the restaurants over there were not closed for the night. And maybe power would be restored by the time we returned.

I felt hesitant to step out in the rain. My jacket's hood would keep my head dry, but there was nothing I could do to keep Holly from getting drenched. I glanced at her and asked, "Say... How proficient have you gotten with magic? Do you think you could generate a barrier to keep the rain out?"

Holly pulled her head back from my shoulder and looked at me directly. "Um... I think I can. Hold on."

Her opal green magic aura engulfed her horn and soon generated a partial barrier over us. It was reminiscent of an umbrella, ironically. I stepped out into the rain to test it and found every drop that hit it would just splatter off of it like glass. "There we go. Just keep maintaining that until we get to where we're going."

Holly diligently kept the barrier projected above us as I walked along in the rain with no signs of life around us. Nopony wanted to get out in that weather unless they did not have far to go. I wasted no time in hurrying along as I knew my arms would get tired eventually. We soon came to the business district as the streetlamps let us know where power was still flowing. And I knew exactly where to go.

I did not have to search for long before I found it. While the overall design was different from the original, the familiar warm colors of yellow and orange made the Tasty Treat easy to spot even in such gloomy dreary weather. I could already smell the fragrant aromas wafting from the kitchen thanks to the low air pressure. "We're here."

My passenger turned her head to look at where I was facing. She did not seem to recognize the establishment, even with how much it clashed with Canterlot's general aesthetics. "Uh... What is this place?"

"Home of the finest cuisine that will ever grace your lips." I retorted with a smirk as I set her down. This resulted in Holly losing her focus as the barrier vanished. I quickly held the door open for her as we both hurried inside to get out of the rain before we could get soaked.

Much to my delight, I saw that the Tasty Treat was getting some decent business in spite of the weather. Gloomy cool weather tends to encourage people to go out to eat. Roughly half of the restaurant was filled with customers ranging from middle class ponies to the Canterlot elite. I then glanced at a podium beside me and saw a familiar stout stallion standing behind it as he looked up from his list of reservations. "Can I hel... Oh, Mr. James! Good to see you!"

"Evening, Coriander. Table for two, please." I replied as I was greeted by the host of the Tasty Treat. Coriander Cumin led Holly and I to a table nearby and left us with a pair of menus. He then disappeared into the back, probably to check on the kitchen. I looked over at Holly as her attention was directed to the very colorful and exotic interior design of the Tasty Treat. It was as if we were hundreds of miles away in a distant corner of Equestria. Even a sound system was playing a very different ethnic type of music you would normally not hear in the places I frequent. "Colorful, no?"

"Very... I never imagined I would see a restaurant like this in Canterlot..." Holly replied as her gaze scanned the vibrant dining room. It was something new for her and was a pleasant distraction. I too took a moment to take in our exotic surroundings while removing my jacket. My arms were very tired and I just wanted to let them hang freely after carrying Holly for a good long while.

She did not have long to stay focused since a familiar face soon emerged from the kitchen's swinging doors. A beautiful unicorn mare's eyes brightened upon seeing me before she trotted my way and into my arms for a delightful hug. "James! So good to see you, my friend!"

"Always a pleasure, Saffron." I replied while returning my friend's embrace as she momentarily spoke a few words in her native dialect. Possibly just from being overly stimulated. I then asked, "So, how's business now that you're back home in Canterlot? Looks like you're really capitalizing on the city's restoration."

She smiled brightly before speaking in her adorably thick accent, "Oh, it's like you would not believe! Everypony loves how exotic our cooking is compared to the few other places to eat in town right now. It's given them the perfect opportunity to mix up their routine and try something new. Business has never been better! Now, may I... Hm? Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there! Is this your first time dining with us?"

We both directed our gazes to the mare seated beside me. She seemed almost apologetic that she had distracted Saffron from our conversation. "Oh, um... Yes. I'm Nightshade Holly..."

Hospitable as always, Saffron greeted her new customer with a smile. "Well, I hope you enjoy your time with us. I am Saffron Masala, the chef here at the Tasty Treat. Would you like to place your order?"

Holly turned her gaze back at the menu, utterly baffled by the items on it. She turned her gaze to me as if asking for help. Being more familiar with the menu than her, I took it upon myself to order something I was sure she would like. "How about you give her an order of your sag paneer? I think that's a safe place for a first timer to start."

"Oh, that's a good place to start indeed. All right, one order of that. And for you, James?" Saffron replied while using her magic to levitate a notebook and pencil to jot down our orders. I forget what I ordered, no small part to how hard it is to remember most of those names for the various dishes, but we also ordered some naan for an appetizer. Saffron then disappeared back into the kitchen while Coriander soon emerged and left us glasses of water for drinks before returning to his podium to serve as host to any other customers who would visit.

With that, the two of us were left alone. Holly once more began to observe her surroundings and the many colorful decor on display. The rest of the customer's were all engaged in some form of conversation with each other, adding a moderate clamor over the music being broadcast through the restaurant. She soon turned to me and asked, "So... You and Saffron have known each other long?"

I glanced at her and smiled. "Yeah, about the last six years. I found the place for the first time and dined in. She decided to spare me the bill if I reviewed the restaurant since I was her very first human customer. I'm guessing my review was pretty good since they got an increase in business after that. Everyone wants to know what you like when you're the only one of your kind, I guess."

"I guess that makes sense... But isn't Kendra human too?" Holly then asked as she mentioned the name of my friend from back home who was likely down in Ponyville as we spoke.

"Yeah, she is. But I was the first to visit." I replied before leaning in close to whisper to her. "And before I forget, her dad tried to marry her off to me around five years back."

Holly just stared at me with an amused stare. "He what? Like... In public?"

I rolled my eyes while trying to keep my voice down. "Yep. And right in front of Fluttershy, our kids, and Saffron herself. And then I introduced him to my wife and children while showing him my ring."

That got quite the reaction out of her. Holly brought her hooves to her face and tried so hard to not burst out laughing. "Oooooh lord, that's outrageous! Just... Hahahaha!"

"Yeah, that was really funny in hindsight. You should've seen Coriander's face when he realized he was talking to a married man. Rushed back into the kitchen without a word." I said with a snicker as I too tried to keep my laughter as muffled as possible. Not that anyone would really hear us over everyone else in there.

Our laughter soon ran its course as Holly turned her gaze to the nearest window as the storm raged outside, a flash of lightning illuminating the distant skyline. She let out a sigh while also glancing at Coriander while he tended to a few papers on his podium, a wistful expression settling on her face. "All joking aside, she's lucky to have a parent who tries to do what's best for her..."

"Well, I hear they didn't exactly see eye to eye for a while. Things were only just starting to improve when I first dined here. Or there, seeing as how the first establishment was razed with the rest of the city five years back. They..." I said before pausing when I noticed Holly was not paying me much mind at all. It was almost as if my words did not reach her at all. I knew that look in her eyes. Her mind was elsewhere. And it was not a happy place. With some caution, I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You OK there?"

"Just...thinking back..." She muttered quietly as she began to scoot closer to me as if on reflex. I moved a bit closer myself to allow her to lean on me while her gaze soon turned to the table before us. She then closed her eyes and let out a long sigh before gazing up at me apologetically. "Sorry... I didn't mean to worry you. We're supposed to be here to beat the gloominess of an autumn rainstorm, right?"

Even though she was trying to assuage any concern I had at the moment, I could tell that something she saw or heard just then must have stirred up some unpleasant memories. Rather than let them simmer, I decided to try and help her get them off her chest. So I did the only thing I could to let her know I cared enough to know what was on her mind. I gently took her hoof into my hand. "You can tell me what's really bothering you. You know I'll listen."

Those words seemed to trigger a look of great discomfort in my companion. Her eyes darted around as if trying to find the right response, but she stopped once her eyes locked with mine. As if a sense of calm and security came over her. With some hesitation, she spoke to me. "If I do, please promise me we will not discuss this topic again... I don't...want to have to remember this."

I immediately assumed we were digging up old memories about a time better off forgotten. By this point, it was too late to just discard the topic. Those memories had come to the forefront of her mind, so it would be best to get them out of the way instead of letting them fester. I nodded while rubbing my fingers over her hoof. "Agreed. We'll bury this once we're done and never revisit it."

"Thanks... Well... How do I say this..." She muttered before looking towards the nearest window as rain splattered against the pane. "Well... I did have parents...but I did not...know them, if that makes any sense."

I tried to comprehend exactly what that meant. Only one answer came to mind. "They...weren't exactly involved in your upbringing, were they?"

Holly let out a light equine snort without once turning her gaze away from that window. "Exactly... They generally left me to the servants who worked in our household... Though a part of me wishes I could have had the time to know them better... But the rest of me is glad it turned out the way it did..."

The way she described that... It sounded so cold. Having a child and then just only providing them with monetary aid and no actual love and caring interaction. My thoughts became ones of utter disgust as these two were most likely some of the worst the Canterlot elite had to offer. I turned my gaze away from her and tried to find some words of comfort to offer. "I...won't ask how you were raised..."

I noticed her look at me out of the corner of her eye before feeling her lift my hand and hold it between both hooves. "No, please... Don't drop it now... I need to get this off my chest... And you're the only person I know who cares enough to listen..."

My head turned to look into the pleading eyes of the mare beside me. I did not wait long before giving an answer. I pulled my hand free from her hooves, but then draped my arm across her shoulders and pulled her closer to me while my other hand grasped her nearest hoof. "You're right. I always listen."

Holly closed her eyes and leaned against me as if my very touch was enough to allow her to speak freely, no matter how painful the subject. "My father... He was an investor and was frequently out of the house... Often traveling to other big cities like Manehatten and Vanhoover... I seldom saw him when he was home since he was mostly catching up on sleep from his trips. The few times he actually spoke to me was during my birthdays and it was... Just those two words and a sum of bits as a gift... I... I think his influence was one of the biggest factors in what led to me developing nothing but disdain for the rich... Where wealth equals happiness when it's just superficial..."

Surprising wisdom for someone so young at the time. She never wanted riches. She just wanted someone to love her. My grip on her tightened as I muttered, "That was...very cold of him... What about your mother?"

Her eyes remained closed, as if she was doing all she could to try and project images from her past onto the lids of her eyes. "Her specialty was jewelry... She did raise me, but only until I could walk and think for myself... She was basically a workaholic who focused almost exclusively on her craft and working out the various aspects of the business that I couldn't be bothered to understand. She handled the cooking, but that was it. I usually had the run of the house most of the time..."

I stayed silent. What a miserable childhood. All the wealth she could ever want, but never getting what she needed. The memory seemed to draw out a rough shudder from her, but she became still when I tightened my grip on her hoof. Thankfully, she then revealed a part of her life that made me smile a little. "I had two friends back then who really made all the difference for me. Spring Rain and Glitter Drops. They were always there for me and even gave me endearing little nicknames like... Um... Yeah. Cheery Pie and Caramel Chip... That's what they would call me."

"Sounds like the two of them had quite the sweet tooth." I replied while trying to crack a joke at the abundance of sugary sweet nameplay she experienced throughout her childhood. Such a shame her life became anything but sweet after that to the point where she would adopt a brooding name like Tempest Shadow.

Holly actually got a bit of a laugh out of that as she let out a snicker. "Now that you mention it, it sure seems like that in hindsight. And I did indulge in a lot of sweet treats back then... They were there for me when I needed them most and I really did appreciate their company and companionship."

I noticed her fall silent. She opened her eyes before they narrowed to show a look of burning disgust. I tightened my embrace on her to comfort Holly the best I could. "And yet... After all we did together... They abandoned me when I really needed them most... When I lost my horn retrieving the ball we accidentally sent into that cave, they... They moved on to a school for gifted unicorns while I..."

She seemed so angry. So bitter. As foolish as it was to venture in a potentially dangerous cave just to retrieve an easily replaceable ball, I was not going to rub salt in the wound by pointing that out. She surely knew by then that such an action back then was a fool's errand. Her tone deepened in emotional discomfort as she said, "Part of me died back then... Died along with the name I had carried...

Holly then did something I did not expect. She took my right hand in her hooves and lifted it to her head while she lifted her head away from me. She pressed the side of her face into my fingers and palm, nuzzling against my touch directly as if to calm herself. "Tempest Shadow came to be and...the rest is history..."

I would have taken her show of anger to be a bad sign, but the sight and feel of her indulging in my touch assured me that she was not dwelling on the past and instead was focusing on the here and now. I was tempted to pull her completely back up against me, but chose not to in order to let her savor the touch of my hand even as I curled my fingers to properly rub against her head's contours. "If I had to guess... I doubt they could properly comprehend just how much that injury screwed you over. They were likely too young and naive to understand. Doesn't excuse not being there for you though..."

She nodded in agreement, but then spoke something I did not expect as she closed her eyes while pressing into my hand. She cracked a faint smile while turning her gaze towards the table. "The weird thing is... Even after all that... I feel like...things ultimately turned out for the best in the end... I wonder why that is..."

I already had a thought to why that was and smiled as well. "Well... If things turned out differently for you back then... We wouldn't be sitting here together right now."

"True... Even with years of mistakes on my shoulders and...so many regrets... I still..." She muttered before looking right at me. There was something she dearly wanted to say, but could not. I could see it in her eyes. We just maintained that long stare for a while before she held my hand to her chest while still clutched between her hooves. A look of fear settled into her eyes while I felt her chest shudder from a ragged breath. "James... You won't leave me like they did, will you?"

I could only give one response. I pulled my hand away from her and turned in my seat to face her. Holly looked like she was about to cry as she seemed to take that gesture as an act of revulsion. But I quickly put those fears to rest by taking her in my arms and embracing her. I spoke into her ear with her jaw resting on my shoulder, "Absolutely not... I'm not letting you go now... It's too late for that... You're...important to me."

Just like that, I felt something wet trickling right down my shoulder. I glanced at Holly out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes were just wide open as if she just heard something that shook her very soul, tears cascading out of them. She let out a gasp as her arms wrapped very tightly around me, eyes closing to squeeze even more tears out. I thought I vaguely heard a familiar sound from just above, but I paid it no heed. I just wanted to be there for her at that moment.

A moment later, I got the feeling that someone was watching. Holly had her eyes closed and could not be bothered to see, so I turned my head to see if someone was nearby. To my surprise, Saffron Masala was standing by our table while patiently waiting for us to notice her so as to not interrupt. A trio of plates floated near her while wrapped in her magic aura. She quietly asked once our eyes met, "Am I interrupting anything?"

I noticed Holly's eyes pop open upon hearing those words and looked at Saffron with a look of shock. But after a few seconds of her glancing around in embarrassment, she just closed her eyes and relaxed back into our embrace. She just did not care and wanted to continue this special moment between us. I responded to Saffron by just smiling and tapping the table with my fingers to let her know to drop off our orders. She did just that and was about to depart, but seemed to notice something on the floor. She used her magic to levitate it up and revealed that it was another one of those heart bubbles Holly seems to have a habit of producing at times with her magic. I just rolled my eyes with an amused smirk set into my lips and tapped the table again. Saffron could only smile and leave it on the table before returning to the kitchen.

After a minute or so more of holding that precious mare in my arms, I finally decided I should tell her that our food had arrived before it could cool. "Hey... Our meal has been served."

"Hm?" I heard Holly mumble before she looked to her left. Before us was a plate of yellow curry filled with a number of vegetables like cauliflower, carrots, and broccoli, a plate of finely diced spinach paste with blocks of an exotic white cheese, and a round flat type of freshly baked bread cut into four segments. "Wow... That does look good. Which is mine?"

"The green stuff with white bits." I replied while I took my spoon in hand and began to help myself to my curry. Absolutely delicious. Especially when I started to sop some up with the naan. The bread, that is. "Try eating that stuff with the naan. It really compliments it."

"OK... But... Mm! I love the cheese in this." She exclaimed after taking a spoonful of her meal. She then took one of the slices of naan and spooned some of her meal onto it. She seemed to like that even more with the pasty substance being absorbed into the soft bread.

There really is not much else to describe about our dining experience. We were both quite taken with and focused on just enjoying our meal with only a bit of small talk. We even let each other sample the others' dish. I think Holly may have preferred my entree over hers, but at least she had a better idea of what to expect by then.

We left nothing to waste. Whatever we could not spoon into our mouths was sopped up with the remaining slices of naan. Holly seemed quite satisfied as she let out a sigh of satisfaction. I then asked, "Good stuff, right?"

"Mmhm..." She mumbled while Coriander Cumin passed by and used his magic to gather up our utensils and plates before carrying them back into the kitchen for cleaning. No sooner had Coriander departed did Holly start leaning against me again with her head on my shoulder. "That was delicious... I didn't know something that zesty was being served in Canterlot."

"Well, now you know where to dine next time you're in the mood to eat out." I whispered to her while finding myself leaning against her myself with my hand resting on her opposite shoulder. I rested my cheek on her head with her mane brushing against my face. I inhaled deeply, picking up her faint natural scent in the many rosy red fibers. I heard Holly let out a long sigh of contentment, as if she appreciated that little gesture.

I wanted to say something to her. Something sweet, but not overly endearing. It was hard finding the right words. I just felt...so drawn to her by that point. I questioned myself, almost in anger, over why I had waited so long to stop keeping an emotional distance from such a tender and delicate mare who only wanted me to acknowledge her as something other than the nihilistic demon she had once been. Two years... Two years since then. I found the words I wanted to say. "I'm sorry..."

Holly's eyes opened wide in disbelief as she turned her head to look up at me. She seemed like she could not comprehend why I had just said that as, until then, she had always been doing the apologizing. "Sorry...? Whatever for? You did nothing wrong..."

I turned my gaze away from her, feelings of genuine shame welling up in my heart. "I'm sorry...for making you wait this long... I never expected you to be...this sweet... To change this easily..."

A moment of silence between us passed. I felt genuinely awful that I had denied her such care for so long. And yet, after several times of caressing her face to comfort her, it was Holly who brought her hoof to my face and cupped my cheek in her hoof's groove. She looked at me with such tender concern and, dare I say, love in those opal eyes of hers. "I would not have trusted me easily either... You kept your distance...but you never repelled me... You waited patiently until you felt it was the right time... And you are a...very patient man."

I brought my hand to her hoof and held it where it was. This time, it was my turn to feel the urge to cry. I managed to contain myself enough to not sob, but a single tear still escaped each eye. Holly reached out with her other hoof and gently wiped each tear from my cheek. She whispered comfortingly as the tables were turned, doing her best to smile in my stead. "No tears, please... I know I've shed enough for both of us."

"That you have, opal eyes..." I muttered with a small smile of my own. Satisfied that her words had made me smile, Holly reached out and held me in her arms for another tender embrace. I held onto her as well, resting one hand on the back of her head. I did not want to let go. I felt the urge to shield and nurture this mare in my arms. To be there for her when I should have been there for her much sooner. To heal her. To make certain she would never regress to what she had once been.

I heard a voice whisper into my ear from just behind me. It was Saffron again. "Are you two all right tonight?"

I looked over my shoulder at my dear friend as she set the bill on the table. A look of sincere concern was upon her face. I tried to smile however I could and whispered, "We've...been through a lot over a long span of time and... We're just really finally connecting now. We'll be OK."

Saffron merely smiled and left us alone. I glanced down at the bill and was surprised by what I saw. Saffron always charges me at only half price, but she did not charge Holly at all. An act of kindness after witnessing her emotional fragility? Regardless, it was incredibly kind of her. I looked towards Holly and whispered, "You ready to go? Our bill just got here."

"I'd like to just sit here a bit longer, please..." She whispered back without budging at all. I merely sighed in quiet agreement and reached into my pocket to place the requested amount of bits on the table along with some extra as a tip.

However, it was then that I noticed the heart bubble she had produced earlier. I started to reach for it, but it just so happened to pop and disappear when I did. But no sooner had that happened, another bubble manifested from the tip of her horn and drifted into the air. This time, I reached out and caught it. I decided to gently confront her over it. "Hey. I think you dropped this."

"Hm? Drop what?" She replied before lifting her head from my shoulder to look at my hand. Her eyes opened wide while her pupils shrank with a look of shock setting into her face. "What... Is that...mine?"

"It's the same color as your magic aura. And you've been putting these out now and then today." I explained while holding the magic heart bubble before her.

She looked at me in an almost accusatory fashion. "Why didn't you tell me? How many times did this happen?"

I merely shrugged my shoulders and responded honestly. "Maybe five or six. I didn't think it was important since you were completely passive about it. What does it mean? Is there a reason you make these?"

Holly turned her gaze to the bubble once more and just stared at it in confusion and contemplation. She said nothing, even up to when it finally popped in my hand. She did eventually provide a reply. "I...don't know... I didn't even know magic could ooze out through my horn without my input... I don't know why... What do you think it means?"

My eyes fell upon Holly's horn. I know many unicorns and even some alicorns and I have never once heard of one projecting magical energy into shapes involuntarily. And the fact that they were specifically in the shapes of hearts could not have been a coincidence. I suspect it was her heart trying to tell us something. Maybe a physical response to my touch or company? I had always been hugging or petting her whenever she produced one. "I think...it's your body's way of saying you're happy."

"Huh... Yeah, that sounds like it." She muttered in return. Holly did not sound entirely convinced. It must have been perplexing to not understand something about herself. And I strongly doubt lacking the ability to use magic for fifteen years or so could have anything to do with it.

We stayed there in our seat while sipping the rest of our water. We did not speak much. Holly seemed to have a lot on her mind and was just lost in thought as she looked out the window across from us. I left her alone and just listened to the music being played and even listened in on some of the conversations the rest of the customers were having. I did passively place my fingers on Holly's hoof as it rested on the table just to let her know I was there and was always willing to support her. I felt her try to turn my hand over, which I allowed her to do, and felt her place her hoof in my palm. We did not even look at each other, but we remained constantly connected.

Maybe after another fifteen minutes, Holly finally began to scoot to the edge of our seat. She glanced at me and asked, "Are you...ready to go?"

"Yeah. I should probably get you home before I head out." I replied as Holly cast me a gaze of discomfort. Was it something I said? Regardless, I stood up with her and turned to Saffron as she carried some more dirty plates back towards the kitchen. "Everything was lovely, Saffron. I'll stop by again soon. Have a good one, OK?"

My delightful friend cast me her best smile and waved her hoof at me. "So good to hear. You two have a good night. Come again!"

Coriander Cumin provided a few parting words as well before Holly and I stepped outside. The storm had all but passed as I zipped up my jacket. All that remained was a very light drizzle to the point of being on the verge of turning into mist. I tugged on my jacket to straighten it out as I said, "Glad that downpour cleared up before we came out. Cool rain is just miserable to get caught it."

"Yeah, it is..." Holly muttered, now sounding melancholy all over again. I began to walk along to take her home, but she soon spoke up beside me. "Wait..."

"Hm? Something...eh?" I asked while starting to look at my companion. However, before I could even look at her, Holly caught me by surprise by lifting up my hand with her upturned hoof. She was no longer below me. She was standing beside me on just her hind legs while holding my hand up past my elbow as if she was trying to grasp it without fingers. "Um... Are you comfortable walking like that?"

I think I saw a weak attempt to smile on her face. "I feel...closer to you when I stand by you like this."

I was unsure of how to translate that line. It still sounded sweet though. I could only smile at her while grasping her hoof in my hand. "You're sweet. Let's get you home before it cools down further."

Holly made no attempt to converse with me as she walked alongside me, her hoof in my hand. She soon began to even lean her head against my ribs as her horn began to produce a whole trail of heart bubbles with one popping off her horn every half minute or so. She just seemed so happy right there while nestling her face against me. Almost like she was in love and was being escorted home at the end of her very first date. She stayed right by my side as she walked not like a mare, but like a woman.

We reached the apartment complex without incident and I led her inside. I reached for the light switch just beyond the entrance and found the lobby lit up now that the power had been restored for that district. Holly still insisted on maintaining her bipedal stance even as we climbed the stairs to her apartment, so I held her hoof as she climbed the stairs. She wobbled a bit on the first few steps, but soon figured out how to balance herself and began to ascend the stairs with no trouble. It was quite inspiring to watch, in all honesty. She used her magic to pull her door key out of my pocket and let us both in. A quick flick of the light switch beside the door bathed the humble apartment in light. I stretched upon letting go of Holly's hoof and groaned, "Home again..."

To my surprise, I felt my jacket get unzipped without any action from me and float off of me before being hung up on the coat hooks by the door. I noticed Holly giving me a smile while her horn was briefly coated by her magic aura for a moment. I smiled in thanks, surprised that she would take my coat for me. She then asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." I retorted before going over to the phonograph in the corner and setting the only record she had on it and turning it on. Soft classical piano music began to play while I went over to the sofa and fell upon it with my face turned to the ceiling.

A moment later, I received a surprise. Holly climbed up onto me and just lied upon my chest with her head on a lopsided angle. She just looked at me silently, a calm smile set upon her lips. Intrigued, I then asked while tilting my head forward to look at her, "Can I help you, opal eyes?"

She stayed silent for a moment. Holly closed her eyes and seemed to just listen to my long deep breaths as my chest lifted her up and down with each exhale. She spoke softly to me without even opening her eyes, "I just...feel so happy when I'm with you like this... Like everything will be all right..."

Touching words. I sincerely wanted to kiss her, but resisted the urge. So I merely resorted to once more tracing my finger around the spiraling groove in her horn. I could tell she adored the attention. Especially when her horn began to resonate with passive levels of her magic energy again. A heart bubble the size of an apple began to form on the tip, but I reached up and caught it in my hand. Holly's eyes glanced up and opened wide in surprise, clearly not expecting her body to do that. I just smirked at her a bit and kissed the bubble, causing it to pop. That tender mare blushed furiously, but somehow made herself smile too. It was then that I voiced a proper response to the last thing she said to me. "You make me happy too."

Holly looked like she was about to start crying again in sheer joy, but managed to just grin beautifully while pulling herself forward and nestling her head in the crook of my neck. I placed my arms over her back and just held her there in blissful calm. I knew I would have to leave for home before long, but I was in no hurry to do so in her company. I did not want to leave my new friend.

Unfortunately, I could not let myself stay for too long. I looked at the clock on the wall and checked the train schedule that was in my pocket all without Holly noticing. With some reluctance, I whispered to her. "Hey... I need to get up. I gotta go home and the next train leaves in a half hour."

She immediately lifted her head to look at me as all that calm and joy just disappeared and was replaced by dread. "What? But... You could stay the night here... We can share the bed like earlier and... I'll... I'll cook breakfast..."

I reluctantly sat up and forced Holly up to a sitting position. "I know, but I've got work tomorrow. And I can't just stay the night without telling anyone down there that I won't be back until tomorrow. I'd have to tell them in advance. So... I'm sorry, but I need to get home. But I'll see you next Sunday, all right?"

Holly did not say anything. She just looked at me with a somber frown. Knowing I could not waste time or I would be getting home later than desired, I stood up, retrieve my DSi from the table beside the sofa, and went to fetch my jacket. But no sooner had I zipped it up did I hear the clopping of hooves behind me before feeling something grab me from behind. "Please... Don't... Don't go..."

I looked down and saw Holly's arms crossed over my torso with her hooves hooked over my chest. She was on her hind legs, pressing her head and chest against my back. I could not see her from where I was standing, but I was sure she had the same look in her eyes that she always does when she pleads me to not leave. The only problem was that I did not have a choice this time. I then asked, "What's wrong... Like, really... What's troubling you?"

My friend fell silent for a moment. It was as if even she did not know why she was so afraid. But I did feel her tighten her grasp on me as she managed to squeak out a response. "I don't know... It's just... Whenever I see you leave... I... I can't lose you... I just can't... You're the one person I can't do without..."

I placed my hands over her hooves and just stood there for a moment. I guess I was just trying to let her know without the use of words how much I understood what she was telling me and how much I appreciated it. I did not want to leave, but I knew I had to. And so I tried to reach a compromise. "Would you...like to see me off at the station?"

Holly let out a long sigh of resignation. She knew I could not stay, even if she dreaded seeing me leave. Very slowly, her hooves slid down my body until she fell back onto all four hooves. I turned and looked down at her while she looked at the floor. "All right... We'll go together."

Once we were outside, Holly once again rose to a bipedal state so we could walk hoof in hand. She was just so endearing the way she wanted to be as close to me as possible. It almost felt as if she was trying to tell me something, but I dismissed it for the sake of not giving into the temptation to remain with her throughout the night. I could only hope it would not cause her too much distress when I finally departed.

The rain had finally come to a stop as the cool still night air descended upon the recovering city. Streetlamps lit the streets with their somber glow with an autumn evening mist settling for the night. It was indeed a gloomy atmosphere, something I tend to loathe about early to mid autumn. Holly seemed to mirror my thoughts and leaned against me for warmth and comfort while also possibly worried her less steady bipedal gait might make her slip on the wet stone roads.

We finally reached the train station under the watch of the moon behind the cloudy sky. The train was already preparing to depart within the next five minutes, so I had to board immediately. And yet, Holly would not let go. When I tried to release my grip on her hoof, she would pin my hand between both of hers while still casting me a pleading gaze. As much as I would have liked to have her come along with me, taking her out of Canterlot without the consent of the royal guard could place the two of us in some very serious trouble. I know Shining Armor would probably be as lenient with me as possible, but I feared what would become of Holly herself.

"Holly... You need to let go..." I said softly yet sternly as I chose to not try and force her to release her grasp on me.

The fearful mare bowed her head as she lost the courage to look me in the eye. "I don't want to..."

I used my free hand to gently lift her chin until she was gazing up at me. "Hey... I swear I'll be back next Sunday. And... I'll come earlier. As soon as I wake up and get ready for the day, I'll head on up so we can spend even more time together. I'll be back. You know I won't abandon you."

Tears streaming down her face, her beautiful yet tired and puffy opal eyes gazing up at me, Nightshade Holly finally willed herself to release me from her grasp and sank back to the floor. "I know... I'll miss you..."

I dropped to one knee and held my precious friend in my arms. "I'll miss you too... Be good, all right?"

I could tell Holly was restraining herself as I entered the nearest train car not even a minute before the doors closed and the locomotive let out a whistle of hissing steam. I sat down on the side of the car that was nearest the train platform and could see Holly still looking at me from where she stood. Soon, the train began to lurch forward as it began its journey to Ponyville. But as it began to lazily roll forward, I glanced at Holly again and noticed that she was walking alongside the train without ever looking away from me. And as the train picked up speed, her walk turned into a trot before reaching a full gallop. She was chasing the train!

Fear gripped me as I wondered if she would leap off the train platform at the very edge of town. I placed my hand on the window pane while watching her as closely as she watched me. Thankfully, Holly was not so fixated on me as to ignore her surroundings. At the very end of the station, she pulled herself up onto the railing and watched me as the train rolled out of Canterlot and on its way to Ponyville. I only saw her for a second longer before she escaped my field of vision.

I made it home just fine, but I have not been able to get Nightshade Holly off my mind. Fluttershy made a little snack for me and we tucked Gladesong into bed and I said goodnight to Scootaloo. Still cannot believe that filly is going to be eighteen in a few months... Where did the time go?

Fluttershy has checked in on me as I have been typing this tonight. She has asked about Holly and can tell I am rather distracted. I do miss that mare already. She keeps calling her Tempest Shadow now and then out of habit, but she will get used to that new name soon enough.

I am impressed by how quickly the two of us have bonded over these two weekends... It is like we had wanted to reach out to each other for the past two years, but could not until now. It is true. I adore her. And she is definitely one of the most dear friends I have made in some time. I can now safely say that Nightshade Holly is a very dear friend to me without doubt. I know where her soul lies and that there is no chance of her relapsing. Tempest Shadow died some time ago and Nightshade Holly has taken her place. I just hope the rest of the world will come to understand that someday...

Well, time for bed. I need someone to hold me and make me feel like everything is going to be all right. And no one does it better than my wife.


	3. Blowing Through the Vale

Being a Saturday, I had to work at the local spa. My mind was not on my work. I was already thinking about my visit to Canterlot tomorrow to see my dear Nightshade Holly. I really cannot find a better way to address her. She is just so precious. When would I depart? Should I bring a gift? Would I take her out to dinner? Should I stay the night this time? Should I bring more vinyl records to give her music library more variety?

Question after question flowed through my head even as customers began to file into the spa while I waited at my workstation by the massage tables. Even though most of the Canterlot refugees have returned home with Canterlot's reconstruction making some serious headway, some have yet to return home due to their housing having not yet been restored. Thankfully, they have long since adapted to life in Ponyville. Many of the few remaining Canterlot elite have taken quite a liking to the spa since it seems to remind them of home, thus providing quite a bit of extra business. Some of the more frequent revisiting clients are among my best customers and have grown to love the massages I can provide that my coworkers cannot imitate.

With my many questions having run themselves through my mind until I could think of no more, I took the time to read a magazine and review my personal list of clients with sensitive cutie marks. Boy, did I have to warn my newest customers about that quirk just so they would not feel offended upon finding out whether or not they share that trait. However, before I could get my first customer of the day, I heard a familiar voice call out from my left. "Papa!"

My eyebrows perked up as I instantly recognized that voice. I turned to my left and promptly put my magazine down as I saw little Gladesong galloping towards me. "Hey, there's my girl! Whatcha up to today?"

My firstborn daughter jumped right into my waiting hands before I lifted her into the air as her little wings fluttered. Some of the customers at the far ends of the room seemed to look on with endearing smiles as the adorable little filly was held high in her father's hands while she flapped her wings to pretend to fly. I then asked again, "So, does your mother know you're here?"

"They most certainly do!" I heard a beautifully elegant voice call out from the curtains leading out into the lobby. I looked to my left and saw none other than Rarity walk in with Fluttershy close behind her. My gorgeous friend then waved at me and said, "Hellooooo, darling! Sorry if we're visiting late in the week."

"Oh, I always have time for you ladies." I replied as I smiled towards my beloved wife and our daughter's dear godmother. I stepped up close to one of the massage tables as I expected one of them to approach for a massage while adjusting my grip to hold Gladesong to my chest with her back against me.

"Hi, Mama! Hi, Mama Rarity!" Gladesong then said while waving her little hoof at her two mothers. Well, she at least seems to think she has two since Rarity has mothered her just as much as Fluttershy has, resulting in her imprinting onto both of them. And Rarity could not be happier about it. However, Gladesong then asked, "Is she coming in too?"

She? What, did they meet someone out in the lobby? Fluttershy seemed to confirm this by looking towards the small gap in the curtains that led out into the lobby and said softly, "It's OK. You can come in. He's here."

I cocked my head to one side in curiosity while also smiling. It sounded like a customer had come looking just for my services. I stood patiently while waiting for the timid customer to pass through the curtains. But when she did, I saw that the customer was the last person in the world I was expecting to see as a feeling of disbelief came over me. "Holly...?"

Nightshade Holly stood before me as a look of uneasiness came over her. She had broken our routine by coming to see me instead of me going to see her. But as I came to realize that she was outside of Canterlot, I immediately felt a sense of alarm come over me. I quickly approached her after setting Gladesong down on one of the massage tables and asked, "Wait, are you sure it's safe for you to be here? Does the royal guard know you're down here?"

Thankfully, she nodded and said, "Yes, they know. I talked to my parole officer and it was agreed that I've been on enough good behavior to be allowed a day down here in Ponyville. As long as I'm being supervised."

She looked towards the lobby, prompting me to take a peek out there and see what she was glancing at. One of the royal guard was seated in the lobby while looking through a magazine. And not just any member of the guard. I recognized that black and white color scheme as being Estoc's. Even with Holly being very cooperative in her incarceration, Shining Armor would only trust one of his best to supervise her. He seemed to notice me and showed me a quick salute while I waved back. I then looked down at Holly upon feeling my concerns fade away. "OK then... Well..."

I paused when I saw her starting to reach up to me with one hoof. As if she wanted to stand tall and embrace me. I glanced at Fluttershy and Rarity, knowing how supportive they have been of her while they watched patiently. Seeing no reason to deny her what she wanted, I held out my arms for her. Holly responded by rising up on just her hind legs and held me in a tender embrace while I did the same with her head resting against my chest. I then whispered to her, "It's good to see you here..."

"It feels good to be here..." Holly whispered in response, mirroring my thoughts. Holly has always enjoyed her time in Ponyville during her occasional visits. Despite having roots in Canterlot, she really does prefer the humbler and friendly atmosphere a town like Ponyville exudes. Maybe when things change and she is finally a free mare, she will move here as a citizen.

Before long, little Gladesong hopped down from the massage table and walked around me before tapping Holly on the leg. "Miss Holly? Are you OK?"

"Mmhm..." My friend mumbled with her head still nestled against my chest. She cracked one eye open just enough to actually look down and see the darling little filly looking up at her. "Your father is...a wonderful man..."

I noticed Rarity and Fluttershy smile warmly and comfortingly in response to such tender words. They have not had the luxury to spend as much time with her as I have recently, so I am sure they took such a claim as a good sign that she was recovering emotionally at a steady rate. Gladesong, too innocent to comprehend Holly's plight, could only smile and let out a giggle. "Uh huh! Doesn't he give the best hugs?"

"He most certainly does..." Holly muttered quietly while we just stood there and held onto each other. In hindsight, I am surprised no customers came over to my workstation and interrupted us for a massage. Maybe they were taking their time or were just respecting such a special moment.

Finally, I felt the urge to inquire as to the nature of Holly's visit. It was the first time she had ever set foot inside the spa on her own accord. "So... What brings you down here today?"

Holly's words were direct and sincere. "I wanted to be with you."

I had nothing to say to that. But I could relate to the sentiment. I was looking forward to being with her too tomorrow, but she brought that time together a day early. Gladesong, finding us to look a bit too cute together, then spoke up. "Are you friends?"

This question raised a look of uncertainty in Holly's eyes. Her head shifted a bit as she gazed down at the floor instead of Gladesong herself. Her eventual response was quite somber. "I don't know..."

Fluttershy and Rarity immediately showed looks of concern with the former even asking, "What do you mean? You're both happy to see each other, so how could you not be friends?"

"But...we..." Holly muttered in quiet confusion. She then looked up at me while I immediately recognized that pleading gaze in her eyes I have seen many times before. Giving the wrong answer would likely have very unpleasant consequences. "Are we friends now...?"

I did my best to soothe her troubled soul and smiled just slightly while resting my hand on the back of her head to make her feel secure and safe. "Yeah... We are."

Just like that, the fear in her eyes melted away to reveal a look of sincere relief. Holly rested her head against my chest once more while Gladesong giggled in delighted approval. However, Rarity then stepped forward and said, "So sorry to interrupt, but shall we get started? Lotus is waiting for us."

Holly turned to look at our beautiful friend and replied in some minor confusion, "Get started? But I'm only here to see... Wait. When you said 'The usual for three', you meant... Wasn't that for you two and Gladesong?"

Fluttershy smiled sweetly and said, "Oh no, she's much too young to really appreciate the spa's services. Although she does like the hot tub. That third one was for you. I mean... Have you never actually come to the spa before?"

My friend's eyes opened wide at such a gracious offer while she dropped back down onto her hooves. "Um... No... I could never afford it and... You don't have to do this. I just wanted to see James and..."

I crossed my arms while also glancing at Gladesong to make sure she was staying out of trouble. She was just looking through the magazines I had at my workstation. I then spoke, "Hey, it's not often you get to indulge like this. Go on, you'll like it. And you'll eventually come back to me for a massage anyway. I'm not going anywhere."

Rarity then added, "Oh, you really must at least try his massages. Those magic fingers of his get every single kink out. I advise you save him for last, darling."

Surrounded by friends egging her on, Holly finally relented with a sigh. "All right... I'll try anything once and you've always been so kind to me..."

Fluttershy reached out and took Holly's hoof while still showing that tender smile. "We promise you'll love it. Gladesong, come along please."

"OK! Can I have some of the seaweed again? It always tastes so good!" Our daughter asked while trotting back over to them.

"Hey, make sure you ask Aloe or Lotus first. That stuff's for the customers to wear. Even if it does taste good and is good for you..." I retorted while also being guilty of snacking on that stuff now and then. I know Gladesong just loves munching on it and it has gotten Fluttershy and I in trouble at times. Thank goodness my bosses are very patient with her.

I just stood by my workstation while I watched them head over to the sauna and continued to do so even whenever a customer approached for a massage. I have long since refined my methods since I started working at the spa, using my elbows as much as my hands for the areas with more muscle to save time while saving my hands for the more delicate joints. It has really made my job easier for the burlier customers like Applejack and Big Macintosh. Still cannot seem to effectively massage Maud though. That mare is a lost cause.

I watched with delighted curiosity as the three mares and my daughter made their way to the facial station. I almost laughed when Holly's face was covered with the green facial cream for the first time in her life before having a pair of cucumber slices being placed over where her eyes were. She seemed very confused while she looked around, being unable to open her eyes. "Um... Am I supposed to be blind for this?"

Rarity then explained as Aloe gave Gladesong a pair of cucumber slices to snack on. "Well, it is good for getting any bags under your eyes smoothed out. The cucumber juices also help rejuvenate your eyes as well."

"Wait... I have cucumbers over my eyes?" Holly asked while sounding quite perplexed at the notion of vegetables being on her face.

"Yep! And you look adorable!" I called out while Fluttershy and Rarity giggled at my praise. Holly just seemed embarrassed as she seemed to bite her hoof while letting out a high-pitched yet muffled whinny. I think she enjoyed the compliment, yet was so unused to it that she seemed incredibly timid about it.

The next spot was the horn filing section. Lotus got to work on filing Rarity's horn, but Holly responded with a displeased gasp the instant she felt something start to grind against her horn once Aloe got started. "Huh?! Who's there?! Don't!"

Aloe paused in confusion at Holly's almost hostile reaction. I hurried over to Aloe and quietly explained, "Hey, um... Don't bother with hers. It got broken a long while back and she only recently got it restored. It doesn't need any filing."

"Oh! So sorry, Miss Holly. May I at least file your hooves?" Aloe said in a sincere apology. I rubbed my fingers over Holly's horn to check for any uneven surfaces, but that quick brush against the file left no discernable changes. She also seemed to be aware I was the one touching her since her head tilted towards my hand.

"My hooves? Um... All right." Holly replied before holding out a hoof. Aloe held it up on her own upturned hoof and began to rub the file in her mouth against it to iron out any uneven edges.

Before I left, I walked up beside Holly and gently patted her back to get her attention. "Sorry for the little scare there. How's everything so far?"

I heard Holly let out a relaxed sigh while Aloe rotated her hoof. "It's...very nice. The sauna was completely new to me and... This weird cream. It tingles in a good way."

"I never really understood what they do, but they do seem to work. Anyway, just head on over to the massage tables when you're ready. I'll be there." I then said before starting to turn to walk away. However, I noticed Holly sticking out her arm as if trying to grasp something she could not see. I suspected she was looking for me, so I reached down and held her hoof in my hand. "I'll be nearby. I'm not going anywhere."

"OK..." Holly muttered quietly before I let go of her hoof so Aloe could start on that one. I passed by Fluttershy while she was talking sternly with Gladesong, who had managed to get into the seaweed stash in the closet nearby. She was all but wrapped in it, making me snicker under my breath as I walked by.

Once Rarity and Holly had all their filings finished, their facial cream was washed off while leaving the cucumber slices over their eyes. How they did not fall off like unsupported monocles is beyond me, but they were then led over to the mud bath tubs. The three mares were wrapped up in seaweed before descending into the soft wet mud. Gladesong just snacked on more seaweed that Lotus provided her while her mothers and Holly just engaged in idle chitchat. I just watched calmly while occasionally dealing with our customers.

Once everyone had rinsed off in the nearby tubs and had their cucumber slices removed, I watched as everyone came to the middle of the chamber and climbed up and into the hot tub. Holly let out a delighted sigh while she submerged herself in it, idly bringing herself to the edge nearest my workstation. Fluttershy and Rarity stayed near her while Gladesong, who is too small to actually sit or stand in the tub, just swam laps around the pool while occasionally stopping to rest like a swan floating on the surface.

With no customers to tend to, I approached the edge and leaned over it to talk to the three beautiful mares. "Is everything to your liking, ladies?"

"Oh, you should know by now that this spa never disappoints, darling. Everything has been exquisite as always. Right, Fluttershy?" Rarity retorted before turning her gaze to Fluttershy.

My beautiful wife nodded calmly and replied, "Mmhm. Everything's been wonderful. It's why we keep coming back every week. What about you, Holly? Has your first time here been nice?"

We all turned towards the spa's newest customer. She looked back and forth at us, looking rather uncertain all the while. After a moment of silent thought, she managed to crack a small smile. "It's...very nice. I've never done anything like this before."

"Oh, we both know you're just saying that. You haven't had the full experience yet! Just wait until James gives you... Oh? Well hello up there!" Rarity began to say before being interrupted by Gladesong climbing up onto her head. "Careful up there, darling. Mama Rarity isn't the best vantage point."

"But I'm so high up now! I can see Papa from here." My daughter replied as her dripping coat started to get Rarity's mane wet. Thankfully, she had long since learned to not be so fussy over her hair getting wet since she can always restyle later.

I just waved at my child to make sure she knew I could see her before turning my gaze to Holly. "I'd be happy to give you a massage. Just let me know when."

Holly just nodded in relaxed silence while starting to scoot closer to me. She had her back to me, but I still reached past her and cupped her jaw on each side. I instinctively began to rub and knead the flesh over the bone. The lovely unicorn let out a delighted sigh while crooning her neck to give me easier access. Fluttershy found this display of affection to be adorable as she said, "He's just giving you a sample."

"And I love it..." Holly mumbled in maybe a bit too much relaxation. My fingers rubbed down her jaw and over her neck. I was just so into feeling her up that I was not even sure that I was massaging her or not. I just wanted to hold her. To feel her in my hands and to make her happy. Finally, she turned her head to look at me and said, "May I...have that massage now?"

"Absolutely. Just come on over." I replied before stepping back towards my workstation. Holly pulled herself out of the tub at the far end and used her magic to wrap herself up in a towel before she went down the steps and over to me. She seemed nervous, probably due to not even really knowing what a massage is. I patted the nearest massage table and said, "Just hop on up and we'll get to work."

"Will this feel just as good as that one you gave me a minute ago?" She asked while pulling herself up onto the massage table. She lied down while facing me, not knowing which direction would be best to face.

"It should. Anyway, you should turn around first." I replied while also reaching for a hair comb. Sometimes, I have to comb the tails of my customers when they get out of the hot tub to straighten them out before they dry.

Holly did not seem to notice the comb and did as she was told. Once she was facing the hot tub, I started stroking the comb through her tail. "OK, so... Huh?"

"Just getting your tail. Need to straighten it before it dries." I replied while running the comb's teeth through her long rosy red fibers. It was a good thing Holly does not seem interested in styling her tail up in any way since I only know how to straighten wet hair. I cannot style it.

My friend patiently waited while I ran my comb through her long tail. It took no more than a few minutes before I was done. Still a bit moist, but it had regained its natural form. "All done. Ready for my magic fingers?"

Holly did not reply. If anything, I suspect she thought I was trying to use a metaphor that left her a bit confused. I removed her towel to allow me to have full access to her body, even though her coat was still a bit moist. I walked up alongside her, trying to figure out how I would begin. "So... Is there anywhere in particular that has been especially tense?"

"Um... I think my hind legs. They get a lot of use while at work." She replied while still not entirely sure of how the whole process works. She was quite ignorant, not that I could fault her.

"Hm... I seldom work on the legs. Could you try extending one as far back as you can?" I asked while stepping towards the back end of the table. Holly did what I requested without a word, sticking her left hind leg out as if she was trying to kick something. I took her leg in hand and started to feel along it to get reacquainted with the bone and joints.

Holly let out a long sigh as I kneaded the tender muscle along her leg as well as the tired worn joints at her knee and ankle. My dear friend let out a long and delighted sigh as I helped ease her weary limb. "You really are good at this..."

"Hence why I've been employed here for the last eight years. I'm good at what I do." I said in an attempt to make a witty retort. I must have succeeded since Holly let out a brief giggle. I lastly massaged the soft spot behind the curve of her hoof. This got another giggle out of her, probably because it is ticklish. I then released my grasp on her leg and went to the other side of the table. "Next leg please."

The process repeated as I took her leg in hand and firmly kneaded the muscles and joints in her long limb. Once she retracted her leg upon having all the kinks ironed out, Holly looked over her shoulder at me. "That was really nice too... Um..."

"Yes?" I asked upon noticing her pausing in hesitation. I was sure she wanted me to massage her more, but did not want to seem too needy or to impose too much upon me.

With a moment of hesitation, Holly finally put words together to ask me for what she wanted. "Could you...please give me the full treatment?"

"Gladly. Just relax and I'll get everything else." I said while watching Holly relax even further. I climbed atop the massage table and straddled her before going to work with my hands kneading the muscles in her neck. She lifted her head to raise her neck's elevation so I could grasp it more easily, but I could not help reaching my hands up to her jaws despite not being a place I could really massage. I heard my friend let out a delighted sigh and even seemed disappointed when I stopped to move the massage down to her back. That sigh of disappointment was soon replaced by long deep breaths of relaxation as I dug my hands and elbows into her vertebrae to relieve tension. I was apprehensive about massaging her flanks since I had no idea what it would be like for a grown mare without a cutie mark, but she voiced no noticeable feedback when I started.

"How's everything so far?" I asked once I finished up the massage and got down from the massage table. But once I did, I noticed Holly turn over and lie on her back. "Uh... What're you doing?"

She looked at me without showing any signs of confusion. "Aren't you going to massage the rest of me?"

"Um... I guess I could... I mean I normally don't massage the undersides of my customers, but... I guess I could if you really want it." I replied while feeling very uncertain of how to go about this unorthodox request.

"Please?" Holly asked while remaining on her back. She just looked so sincere as if she did not see anything odd about what she was asking of me.

"Well... OK." I then climbed atop the massage table and straddled her once more. I was left uncertain of where to start, but decided to start on her pectoral muscles first. "All right, I think I see where to start."

Holly just smiled at me while expecting me to do a good job. However, as I reached for her chest, a bizarre feeling came over me as I began to feel very awkward about touching her there. With how she tends to walk on just her hind legs more often than not and carries herself more like a human woman, I felt rather uncomfortable about reaching for Holly's chest. It gave me the impression that I was about to start groping a human woman's breasts. The way her ribcage pushes her chest out further than her lower torso was not helping either. Still, I forced myself to go ahead and began to knead the muscles right on her chest.

"Mmmm... Right there..." Holly mumbled as she closed her eyes. It still felt awkward to touch her there, but I soldiered on and made sure to give her exposed underside all the attention it needed. It was all in my head. I had to refrain from using my elbows, lest I risk breaking a rib.

I eventually slid my hands down further and was debating on whether or not to massage her belly muscles since she may have been ticklish. "Should I get your abs too?"

There was no response. I looked up at Holly's face. "Holly? Would you like..."

She was fast asleep. I guess the massage was proving to be so relaxing that she passed out for a nap. I snickered loudly while climbing down from the table. "Haven't had a customer fall asleep on me since that time I gave Scootaloo a massage..."

When I looked back to the hot tub, I noticed that Fluttershy and Rarity had been observing me from the edge while Gladesong had gone for another paddle around the pool. I noticed that look of intrigue they were showing and asked, "What's up? It wasn't my idea to massage her chest like that."

Fluttershy quickly replied, "Oh no, no, it's not like that at all. It's just... It never occurred to me that our undersides could be massaged too like that. I wonder what gave Holly the idea to try that?"

Rarity then added, "Still, I think I would like to give that a try. May I, darling?"

"You? Well, sure. Just come on down when you're ready." I replied, only to see Rarity immediately make her way to the edge of the pool to climb out. But not before bumping noses with her goddaughter while passing her. I watched as Rarity wrapped her tail in a few curlers to help it get its natural curls back, but winced in surprise as she looked at me over her shoulder and gave her hips a flirtatious wiggle while Gladesong was not looking. I really am the only man she will ever love and she was just reminding me of that fact. If it was not for a number of factors, she and I would be much more open with our love for each other. But I digress.

Rarity soon bounded up onto the massage table besides the one Holly was napping on while allowing our friend to rest. She turned to face the hot tub before lying down and allowing me to get to work. My fingers dug into her silky smooth and slightly moist coat before I eventually straddled her on the table to more effectively massage her shoulders and neck. She cooed and sighed in delight at my touch while resting the side of her face upon her crossed arms. Once I was done with that, I turned myself around to focus on massaging her flanks and lower vertebrae.

My hands grasped and dug into the firm yet soft flesh of Rarity's full motherly hips. Even though she has never had a foal of her own, that spell she used in the past to help induce lactation for the sake of little Gladesong due to her aversion for baby formula really caused her body to become more like that of a mother mare with its unexpected side effects. One must always be sure to read the fine print, although Rarity hardly minded that unexpected development. If anything, she feels more beautiful than ever before and I heavily agree with her.

I carefully weaved my fingers around the baby blue diamonds on Rarity's flanks to avoid triggering a pleasure point. At least for the time being. Only once I was finished massaging everything else at the back end of her body did I tenderly trace my fingers over those beautiful diamonds. I felt Rarity sharply inhale under me in quiet delight. I looked over my shoulder to see her look back at me. She smiled lovingly at me with those beautiful azure eyes displaying her approval of my tender touch. She whispered quietly while Gladesong was preoccupied with her swimming, "Go ahead, my love. Just for a little while."

I could only smile back at my beautiful life mate before turning my attention to my work. I dug my fingertips firmly into her cutie marks to massage the flesh and muscle underneath. In response, Rarity sighed and quietly moaned as I caressed and touched her sensitive cutie marks. This went one for maybe half a minute until Rarity lifted her tail. This was a sign to stop before I could arouse her too much. If anyone could see that I was giving a customer a very erotic massage, I could get in a lot of trouble. It is something I only do to the mares I love most in my life.

With her massage complete, I stood up to allow Rarity to climb down from the massage table. I had completely forgotten what she wanted and was surprised to see her flip herself over for a massage on her underside. "Huh? Why are... Oh, right."

"Forgotten already?" Rarity asked while sticking her tongue out at me in a playful gesture. Not wanting her keep her waiting, I quickly climbed back atop the massage table and straddled her. As I placed my hands upon her chest, Rarity whispered to me with such a loving gaze. "Be gentle, please."

I tenderly felt through her silky smooth coat for her underlying pectoral muscles and began to knead them softly before being a bit firmer in my caress. Rarity closed her eyes while letting out a very delighted sigh, letting me know I was doing it right. This continued on for a few minutes before I began to scoot back to move down her body. She winced and giggled when I rubbed over her ribs. I suppose I was being too light and my touch ended up becoming ticklish.

I finally began to massage her soft belly. I found a noticeable difference in Rarity's muscle mass compared to Holly's. Rarity's, and probably most other ponies, have a greater concentration of muscle around their body while ponies of Holly's body structure seem to have less when it is just the same amount being a bit more spread out to cover their lankier frames. Although I still had to stop prematurely since Rarity could not stop laughing with how ticklish she was.

"OK, I think that's enough. Hard to do this when you're laughing this much." I finally said after massaging her for as long as I could. She just could not stay still.

With a little whine of disappointment, Rarity rolled off the table and onto her hooves. "Awww... And it was so pleasant too. So sorry if I was ticklish, darling."

"It's OK. Better luck next time. Fluttershy, you ready for yours?" I replied while Rarity went back up to the side of the hot tub to keep an eye on Gladesong.

"Oh, yes. I'll be right there. Gladesong, you stay with Rarity." My wife replied while making her way to the side of the hot tub to climb out.

"OK, Mama!" Gladesong replied as she swam after her before climbing out together. Rarity went to work with a comb to get Gladesong's mane and tail straightened out while they were still wet.

I stood beside the empty massage table while Fluttershy bounded up onto it. I then straddled her and went to work like before, only getting back down when I had to use my elbows. Once I massaged her flanks, I also traced my fingers over her adorable butterfly cutie marks. Fluttershy let out a long delighted shy as her husband caressed her sensitive spots. Like Rarity, she raised her tail a bit to signal when she had enough. I went back to massaging her flanks again for a bit, admiring the lovely motherly hips she had gained after giving birth to Gladesong. "You really do have the lovely hips, honey."

I heard my wife giggle behind, cherishing my praise. "Well... You gave me this body, you know."

I got down again to allow Fluttershy to roll over. I then got back up onto the table and began to feel along her chest for her pectoral muscles. But as I began, I noticed Fluttershy giving me a very amorous stare. "Um... Something up, dear?"

"Oh... Not really... It's just... Feeling your hands there is bringing up some old memories... You remember that day a while ago when Pinkie Pie helped Twilight come up with that potion that turns ponies into humans?" Fluttershy asked quietly while trying to not draw attention.

I stopped massaging her right as she said that, my thoughts going back to that night when I came home to find that Fluttershy had taken an extra dose of that potion with her after volunteering to help Twilight develop a reversal for its effects. I could still remember those heavy milk-filled breasts as she was pregnant with Gladesong at the time. And I could almost see them on her chest, firmly in my grasp. "Oh man... I do remember that day..."

Fluttershy smirked lovingly as she put her hooves on my hands, helping me rub her chest. "Did my chest look nice? You really liked rubbing and holding them."

"Yeah, they were... You looked so hot that night. I never imagined how you would look as a human, but you were gorgeous..." I whispered back to her as I massaged her chest, imagining those soft heavy breasts being firmly grasped in my hands.

"Mmmm... I didn't think this would feel so good... Oh, and... James?" Fluttershy moaned quietly before she lifted her lips to my ear. "I'm in heat."

I felt my body temperature spike upon hearing those words. Fluttershy and I have been trying for some time to have more kids and now was another chance to make another foal. While luck has not been on our side, probably due to that frustrating compatibility factor, we never miss the chance to try and make another baby whenever she is in heat. Fluttershy really enjoyed her first pregnancy and would love to have more of my children and I would be honored to sire more with her. "Honey... You mean..."

Having massaged her chest for a few minutes, Fluttershy pushed my hands down her body and forced me to back up. She did not stop until my hands rested upon her belly as she gazed up at me with such a loving gaze while a noticeable blush adorned her cheeks. "Let's make Gladesong a sister tonight..."

Just the thought of it was getting me excited. I adored Fluttershy's pregnant form and now that she and I have become more experienced with children, we were definitely ready for another baby. As I massaged over her precious womb, I smiled back at her while I whispered sweet words to my wife. "Make me a daddy again, honey..."

Fluttershy then whispered back to me with just as much love in her voice, her hooves resting upon my hands. "Make me a mommy again, dear..."

We tried so hard to not let ourselves get carried away as I tried to stay focused on the massage. Fluttershy handled herself much better than Rarity, either just not being that ticklish or just managing to resist the urge to giggle at my touch. For a final treat, I brought my hands even lower and massaged Fluttershy's soft puffy teats. They still remained visibly plump, a sign of her past pregnancy and the effects it had on her body. They would only swell more once her next pregnancy took hold.

I finally got down from the table to allow Fluttershy to get up. She rolled over without getting down from the table and performed a few stretches. "Mmm... My goodness, that did feel good."

I could only look on in surprise as she stretched in such a way that raised her rump into the air. And she unsubtly faced her rump towards me to give me a perfect unobstructed view of her marehood. Her vulva visibly winked at me, a sign of her estrus cycle being in full force. She wanted me and she was making sure I knew it. Once she had finished stretching, I watched my wife bound down from the table before looking up at me. "I think that's it for our visit... You want to get some lunch?"

My thoughts of our impending lovemaking being brushed aside to stay focused on the matter at hand, I looked over at the nearest clock to check the time. A little past noon. Good time for a lunch break. A number of the other customers had already departed, leaving me with almost no one else to massage. Hopefully those who wanted one could wait until I returned. "Sounds good, dear. Rarity? Gladesong? You ready for some lunch?"

"Absolutely, darling! Gladesong, come along. It's time to eat." Rarity replied before nuzzling her goddaughter and going down the steps beside the hot tub with Gladesong in tow. Excited at the thought of lunch, Gladesong hopped down the steps much like how Pinkie Pie would. I know she got that springy hop from her fun-loving aunt. But when they drew near, Rarity's eyes glanced at one of the massage tables. "Should we wake her up?"

Nightshade Holly was still fast asleep right where I had left her. She was snoring quietly, looking very much at peace. I knew she should not stay there, but I felt hesitant to wake her. "Um... Not sure if we should."

"I'll do it!" Gladesong replied before hopping up onto the massage table and carefully stepping around Holly until she was standing beside her head. She then extended her little wing and startled tickling her feathers over our friend's nose with the feathers. "Miss Holly, it's time for lunch!"

"Mmph..." Holly grumbled before lightly smacking herself on the nose with her own hoof. Good thing no one had put whipped cream on her hoof beforehand. Our friend sprung awake upon smacking herself and spoke out, "Huh?! Who's there?! Who... Huh?"

"Wakey wakey!" Gladesong said while beaming at our friend. She then hopped down from the table as Holly looked at us in confusion before realizing what had happened before she fell asleep.

With some embarrassment, she asked, "Um... Was I asleep?"

I just crossed my arms and said with a smirk, "You were only the second customer I ever had who did that. Am I that good?"

"I guess..." Holly muttered while averting her eyes, still a bit groggy. I was tempted to just let her go back to sleep, but I knew that was not the place to do it.

Rarity then asked, "We were just about to head out for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

Holly seemed hesitant to respond, but she soon rose to her hooves while looking rather hungry. "Sure... I ate light for breakfast."

We all headed into the lobby so Rarity and Fluttershy could provide payment for the spa services while I also informed my employers that I was taking my lunch break as I grabbed my coat. Estoc did not seem to be in the lobby anymore, but I found him waiting just outside the door. Probably because he caught wind that we were about to head out. Fluttershy and Rarity led on while talking to Gladesong, who was mimicking Pinkie Pie's signature hop. Holly and I followed close behind.

I noticed right away that Holly seemed more reserved than she had been during the last time we were together. The fact that she was staying on all fours instead of standing tall with a bipedal stance beside me led me to suspect she was not entirely relaxed, even after such an enjoyable time at the spa. She leaned hard into me as if expecting me to protect her. I responded by placing my hand on the side of her head while subtly stroking my fingers up and down the side. This seemed to help, but not by much. Holly remained very silent, as if she was afraid.

This was not like her. After my last two visits in Canterlot, I was concerned about how silent and rigid she seemed. At least until I glanced around and noticed a sight behind me. A good fifty paces back or so, I saw Estoc tailing us. I immediately assumed that his presence made Holly uneasy. I then whispered to her, "Does he scare you?"

Without even looking up at me, Holly just quietly muttered, "He's always watching me... I feel like he might..."

I quickly hatched a plan on how to deal with this. "Hey... You go on ahead a bit. Stay close to them. They'll take good care of you. I'll catch up in a little while. I promise."

Holly looked up at me immediately with a gaze of uneasiness. She did not want to leave my side, but she soon reluctantly nodded. "Please don't stay back for too long..."

I stopped walking to let Holly go on ahead. She instinctively stopped for a few seconds, but then trotted along to get between Rarity and Gladesong. I then turned around to look at Estoc as he approached me. He seemed to pay me no mind at first. At least up until I took a step to the side to get in his way. "A word with you, sir?"

Estoc seemed surprised that I had suddenly interfered with him. "Not now, James. I have orders to follow."

He tried to get around me, but I stepped before him to block his progress. "Your orders are exactly what I want to discuss."

"James, I..." Estoc grumbled as he tried to get around me again, but froze when I grasped his horn to make him understand I was not going to wait for another time. He glanced past me as I also looked over my shoulder, the two of us watching as Holly and her escorts disappeared around the corner of a house at the edge of the town square. Having lost sight of Holly, Estoc looked up at me with a look of mild irritation. "All right... I suppose I can spare a minute."

I released my grasp upon his horn now that I had his attention. "Your orders... If I had to guess, you're to watch over her at all times and make sure she obeys curfew to insure she gets back home to Canterlot in time?"

"More or less. The captain charged me with escorting her down here for the day she requested she be allowed to leave Canterlot. She's been on good enough behavior for a while to warrant a visit down here, but the weight of her criminal history requires that she be monitored at all times." Estoc explained while seeming like he really wanted to catch up to her.

"Thought so... Well, you can take a break. I'll keep an eye on her for you." I replied, hoping that my own contributions to Equestria's security would be enough to sway him.

No such luck, unfortunately. Estoc remained steadfast in his mission. "I'm afraid that's not an option for me. If I go against my orders involving a high-risk inmate, I could wind up reprimanded for it."

I tried my best to get him to consider taking a break since I knew Holly is nowhere near as dangerous as her criminal history makes her out to be. "Unless he's looking over your shoulder, I don't see how he would know if you allowed someone else to fill in for you. I know you're just doing your job, but you're making her very uncomfortable and that is undermining the entire purpose of her visit. She's here to relax and have a good time with friends she trusts. Please, for the sake of her emotional well-being, cut her some slack. I promise you have nothing to fear from her."

Estoc sighed as he seemed to mull over my words for a moment. "James... I know you've been a big source of motivation for her and have helped her stay on the straight and narrow, but..."

Seeing he would not be swayed so easily, I decided to try playing my strongest hand. "OK... Let's try this. I don't like playing this card, but as a hero of Equestria, I sincerely request that you allow me to watch over Nightshade Holly in your place for the day. I assure you nothing will go wrong."

His eyes opened a bit wider, probably knowing me as a guy that doesn't like to flaunt stuff like that. Still, he tried to maintain his position on the situation while showing respect all the same. "Look... I'm well aware of your deeds for the good of Equestria alongside those of Kendra and the fallen Godslayer, but... I'm afraid you still have no real authority in this matter..."

I did not relent. "Please... I know her better than anyone else. And I'm the last person in the world she would ever dare disappoint. She's far more afraid of doing something to displease me than she is afraid of rousing the ire of the royal guard. If she's with me, she will be on her best behavior. No questions asked. Let me watch over her and this visit will go by much more smoothly. She won't run. She won't lash out. Can I ask you to trust me on this?"

Estoc spent a good twenty seconds thinking things over. His eyes wandered, his expression seeming conflicted. Finally, he let out a sigh of exasperation before he gazed up at me. "Ugh... If this was coming from anyone else, I wouldn't even entertain the thought. But considering the influence you've had on her over the last two years... All right. You are to remain in her presence at all times until her departure."

Relieved that I got him to really listen, I cracked a smile. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret this. Anything I need to know?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. Aside from what I just told you, there's no real restrictions on where Nightshade Holly goes so long as she remains in Ponyville. Just make sure she is at the train station no later than 8:20 PM. The latest train she can catch home leaves around then. And... I'm trusting you on her not becoming a problem, but you are to subdue her using any means necessary if she becomes belligerent. That about covers it."

"Will do. So... Whatcha gonna do until departure time? I'm pretty sure she'll want to stay as long as possible." I replied while wondering exactly what an off-duty royal guardsman would do in Ponyville.

Estoc just looked around for a moment, apparently not sure of what to do with his new free time. "Well... Any recommendations?"

I guess he does not visit Ponyville often. "Well, we've got Sugarcube Corner if you want some gourmet pastries, there's a bowling alley at the north side of town, there's the Golden Oaks Library where the captain's sister can help you out, there's an arcade not far from here, and I guess you could head back to the spa if you want some relaxation."

"Bowling, huh? Sounds fun. Anyway, I better not keep you. Remember, Nightshade Holly is to be in your company at all times until she departs for Canterlot." Estoc replied before giving me a sterner gaze than before.

Having a good idea of where they were going, I bid Estoc farewell and turned around before jogging ahead to catch up with everyone. My assumption was that they were heading to the local café for a bite. My guess proved correct as I saw Holly stepping inside once the place came into view. With winter being on the verge of arriving, nopony was eating outside. I then hurried along to get out of the cold myself.

I looked around once I had stepped into the café. They always have a busy lunch rush on Saturdays. I saw Fluttershy, Rarity, Holly, and Gladesong sitting at a table in the far corner, so I made a beeline to them to join them. "Hey there, ladies. Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Hi, Papa!" Gladesong said in greeting while I patted her on the head. She had been provided a coloring page and crayons to keep herself entertained. I took a seat between Holly and Fluttershy as it was the only chair still open.

"Whatever kept you, darling? We didn't even notice you weren't with us until we arrived." Rarity then asked as she sipped from her glass of water.

I looked over my menu briefly before saying, "Just had to talk to Estoc for a minute. He was tailing us and it was making Holly uncomfortable."

Holly seemed embarrassed that it had been brought up. She then asked, "So... What happened?"

I looked at her with a small smile on my face. "He's taking the rest of the day off. On the condition that I remain in your company at all times."

That got a very bashful smile out of her. "That...sounds much better."

"Is it really that bad that one of the royal guard has to be keeping an eye on you?" Fluttershy then asked, still largely ignorant to Holly's criminal past. I know she knows what she did, but understandably has a hard time believing it. I too would likely not be convinced of her actions myself had I not seen her as she was before.

Holly did not respond, looking visibly disheartened by the topic. I tried to defuse the conversation by saying, "Say, can we change the subject? We've been trying to move on from that for a while now and it doesn't really need to be revisited."

"Perfectly understandable. I'm certain we all have skeletons in our closets we would like to forget about." Rarity replied before looking over the little kids menu set in front of Gladesong. Our little filly was too distracted coloring in the lines on her coloring paper to really notice the menu before her. "What sounds good, dear? Maybe a pizza?"

Gladesong glanced up immediately and looked over the menu. It was much smaller than ours, but it was varied enough to satisfy a child. "Yes! With mushrooms! And a salad!"

Holly could not help but smile at our daughter. "She's not very picky... That's good."

Fluttershy whispered to her, "I've been trying to get her to eat a balanced diet. She's been very good with vegetables."

"It helps that she's an herbivore to begin with." I added while smirking. I have never seen a single colt or filly be a picky eater when it comes to fruits or vegetables. Always a good thing too.

Holly just looked endearingly at our daughter as she went back to coloring in the picture before her with a crayon in her mouth. "She's grown so much over the last two years."

"Yep... She'll be starting school next year. Hard to believe, in all honesty..." I replied while looking at my daughter. It really is amazing to see your own child go from being in diapers to an independent little kid who is about to start school. Cheerilee will love having her in class.

My train of thought was interrupted as I felt Holly lean into me. I instinctively put an arm around my friend and looked at her, seeing that her eyes were closed. Fluttershy and Rarity were distracted with each other and Gladesong to pay us any mind for the moment. I whispered to her, "You OK?"

"Much better now that he isn't following me..." She whispered back before letting out a long sigh. "I missed you so much... I couldn't wait until Sunday..."

Her words touched me in a way I did not expect. My heart swelled upon hearing how desperately she wanted to come see me. I decided to be honest as well and whispered to her, "I couldn't stop thinking about you all morning either."

Holly looked up at me in surprise, just looking into my eyes as she processed my words. She sighed as her moment of shock passed while I slid my hand down to her waist and gently pulled her closer until she was at the edge of her seat. I felt her arms wrap around me as she pulled me into an embrace and just closed her eyes. I glanced over at Fluttershy and Rarity, who just gave us understanding and quiet smiles.

This did not go on for much longer since the waiter came over to take our orders. Holly reluctantly released her grasp on me so she could give hers, but went right back to cuddling with me when the waiter departed. However, Rarity then directed her attention towards our friend, "So, Holly... What are you up to these days? Are you staying busy up there?"

Holly almost did not even notice that Rarity was speaking to her and rose to a proper sitting position while her head lifted away from me. "Me? Um... I'm a performer at a jazz club."

"Really? Do you sing? Or dance?" Fluttershy then asked with a look of surprise in her eyes. Little Gladesong had gone back to coloring on the picture the café staff had provided for her and was paying us no mind.

Holly, looking somewhat embarrassed, squeaked out a response. "A little of both... I think I do a better job at dancing than singing."

I then added, "She's not kidding. She's got some good moves, but her voice is awesome to listen to as well. You should've seen her when I stopped by to dine in."

My friend cringed and buried her face in my chest to hide her embarrassment. She just was not used to the praise, especially since it involved a profession she did not enjoy. Rarity seemed especially impressed and spoke up, "Oh, I can imagine! I could always sense an air of grace around you, darling. I bet you really know how to pull the audience."

"You have no idea..." I heard Holly mutter. Probably because while she does a great job at what she does, it tends to attract the wrong kind of attention from the audience. Hopefully she will find a better place to work at before long.

Fluttershy then changed the subject. "Well... How are you holding up in Canterlot? Are things OK up there?"

Holly hesitated for a moment as she seemed to regain her composure. "Well... Things have gotten a bit better over the last two weeks... I think my weekends are the best time of the week."

"Why's that?" Fluttershy asked in curiosity as even Gladesong looked at Holly to listen in.

"Because..." Holly muttered before I noticed her look at me out of the corner of her eye. A small smile crept across her face along with a noticeable blush. "Because James is usually there."

"Awwww... Does Papa give you lots of hugs when he visits?" Gladesong asked innocently while just looking so cute all the while. Her mothers could also not helping looking at us with endearing smiles.

Holly, trying to not hide her smile, leaned against me while I put an arm around her. "Yes... He does. And they're the best hugs in the world."

"But how did you and Papa meet?" Gladesong then asked while leaning on the table. It was an innocent enough question, even if the answer was difficult to explain to a filly so young.

However, I noticed Holly tense up as her eyes wandered. Her gaze became more unsettled, her breathing becoming much deeper. I recognized that panicked look in her eyes. Gladesong's innocent question had stirred up old memories that were better left buried. She seemed to notice something was wrong and asked, "Miss Holly? Are you OK?"

"Uh... Yeah... Excuse me for a bit... Bathroom..." Holly replied while struggling to keep a straight face. As she left her seat, I noticed her look at me with a pleading gaze as if beckoning me to stay with her. Regardless, it was my duty to accompany her everywhere for the day as detailed by Estoc, so I stood up and followed her anyway.

Holly did an admirable job of keeping her body language in check as we headed to the restrooms at the back, even if her face told a very different story. She hurried into the unoccupied restroom while I waited outside. I thought she just needed to splash some water on her face. Instead, I heard my friend wretch and heave somewhere beyond the door. Had it come from anyone else, it might have sounded almost funny, but I knew otherwise. I waited patiently and worriedly until Holly finally staggered out of the room with a fatigued expression as she panted heavily. Water dripped from her gaping mouth, probably from rinsing any lingering vomit from her tongue. "...You OK?"

As I dropped to a knee to bring us closer together, Holly just fell into my arms. I could tell she wanted to sob, but she was too tender and weak to bring herself to cry. She remained silent, waiting for me to speak to her. Like so many times before, I held her in my arms and whispered into her ear. "It's OK... You're not Tempest Shadow anymore... What happened back then doesn't define you now..."

Holly let out a long relaxing sigh as she tried to take in my words. She put her arms around me and held on as if she was afraid to let go. Words failed her, even as I expected her to say something. Regardless, we would have to explain things to Gladesong once we returned to the table. I quickly thought up a plan. "Hey... Let me tell Gladesong how we met. I think I can whip up a tale for it."

My friend looked up at me in concern and even a bit of confusion. "A tale...?"

"Yeah. Not entirely true, yet not entirely false. Just leave it to me. You might even like it." I said to her with a bit of a smirk. I was already thinking up the plot.

Now more curious than disturbed, Holly seemed to relax enough to at least stand on her own. "All right... Just please be careful what you tell her..."

"Will do. Let's head back over. We don't want to miss our orders." I began to step away from the restrooms while Holly stayed close to me with an unsteady and tired shamble in her step. All three of our companions looked at Holly with concern. They could see how disheveled she was. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Is Holly OK?" Gladesong asked, not really understanding how her question had upset our friend. Fluttershy and Rarity had a good idea of what happened, but not her.

I decided to speak for Holly. "Just bad memories. We didn't exactly meet under happy circumstances. It all started with a really bad mare called Tempest Shadow somewhere out around Vanhoover."

Holly tensed up instantly as she heard that name, but did not try to stop me. I continued while carefully thinking up my words. "Poor Holly here had been kidnapped by that monster and the royal guard had launched a rescue operation. Kendra, your Uncle Black, and myself were asked to help out too."

Upon hearing my words, Holly started to look more confused than disturbed. "Wait, I was...?"

"Yeah, did you forget? She had you shackled inside her own airship when we found you." I lied, trying to separate the truth from my tale as much as I could.

Holly just looked at me like she could not comprehend what I was getting at. Eventually, she understood what I was doing and rolled with it. "Ooooh, now I remember! Yeah, I guess I was... I wasn't conscious through most of it..."

Gladesong looked like she was starting to get excited. "You were kidnapped and Papa, Auntie Kendra, and Uncle Black came to rescue you? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, Tempest Shadow was surprising tough. It took the three of us to take her down. Tempest fell overboard and into a canyon and we never saw her again. Holly's been living in Canterlot ever since." I then explained while trying to keep the tale from getting too long.

No sooner had I finished did our orders come. The waiter set out our food around the table, Holly looking famished as she beheld her sandwich. All conversations were put on hold as we started eating, but soon resumed as Fluttershy, Rarity, and Gladesong chatted together. I just watched Holly eat as she used her magic to bring her sandwich to her lips. She seemed to be in better spirits after that little tale helped separate her previous identity from her current one. She ate rather quickly, probably due to her stomach having become more empty after that trip to the restroom. She even gave herself the hiccups.

I enjoyed my half sandwich and side of pasta salad at a more leisurely pace while pausing to listen into the conversation at the other side of the table. They seemed to be talking about the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Gladesong's activities with them. Ever since they got their cutie marks, those three turned the team into something of a cutie mark counseling service on the side to help other younger kids who may be having trouble figuring out their talents. They have their own unique talents as their cutie marks show, but it is nice that they have taken steps to keep the Cutie Mark Crusaders relevant in their lives. I am sure they are not the only fillies struggling to figure out their specialties.

While I paused in eating, I felt something lift my hand under the table. I glanced to my left and noticed Holly looking at me. Her hoof was lifting my hand as she tried to quietly get my attention. I knew what she wanted and closed my hand over her hoof. She once again leaned against me without a word and silently nuzzled against my chest. I tilted my head down to rest my chin atop her head. She just wanted some reassurance and I was more than happy to provide.

I noticed that Fluttershy and Rarity were watching us in respectful silence. They knew of Holly's struggles during her incarceration and were very supportive of her during the times she was permitted to visit along with the rest of our closest circle of friends. Rarity then whispered while Gladesong was preoccupied with her pizza, "I must say... The way you've been so tender with her today is quite a change of pace from how you've always been towards her, darling. What happened? You were always so...distant and cool while still being supportive."

Holly leaned even more firmly against me upon hearing Rarity's words. Indeed, I have always kept a very cool disposition when in Holly's presence for the last two years. Simply as a defense mechanism since I was uncertain of how easily she would move on from the criminal she had been before. With a long sigh, I tried to be as honest yet brief as possible with my answer. "I guess...I just stopped keeping my distance... And I'm glad I did."

"You both look a lot happier around each other now too." Fluttershy added while smiling so warmly at us. She has easily been the most caring towards Holly out of everyone in Ponyville, showering Holly with kindness and warmth and really making her feel welcome during her past visits. Only Pinkie Pie has really rivaled her.

Before long, we all finished up our meals and set a pile of bits on the table. Rarity insisted on handling Holly's part of the bill, much to our friend's reluctance. We all made our way to the lobby while I fetched my jacket. Gladesong was starting to look pretty tired and was probably in need of an afternoon nap. Holly stayed by my side at all times, looking quite satisfied after such a refreshing meal. Fluttershy then asked, "Thank you for coming with us, James. Do you need to head back to work soon?"

"Yeah, I should. You ladies have... Wait..." I was about head on out, but only then remembered what the conditions were for Holly to not be supervised by Estoc. "Right, almost forgot. Holly needs to stay with me at all times while she's here if we don't want Estoc breathing down her neck. Should I go request that my bosses let me off work early?"

"I don't want you to miss work because of me... Could I just stay with you during the rest of your shift?" Holly asked in return while looking quite concerned. She really did not want to be a burden.

"Well... What about you ladies? Would you mind Holly sticking with me for the next four hours?" I then asked our companions, hoping they would not mind having to take a short hiatus from their day together.

Both my wife and my beloved life mate seemed quite understanding of the conditions regarding Holly's visit. Fluttershy then said, "That sounds fine. We can meet up at the Carousel Boutique when you finish your shift. Gladesong, would you like to go to Rarity's house for a little while?"

"Yes! I wanna play with Opal! And maybe try on new dresses?" She replied while trying to stave off her fatigue. If one looked closely, you could see that she was looking vaguely drowsy.

"Well, we won't keep you. You have a lovely rest of your shift, darling. And we'll see you both again soon. Let's be off now!" Rarity then spoke as I reached out and hugged the two lovely mares. They responded to my embrace by placing a kiss on both cheeks. I saw them off before looking down at Holly, who seemed to be smiling at the adorable farewell between me and my family.

"So... You ready?" I asked as I reached for the door.

Holly nodded as she approached it. "Mmhm. Let's go together."

Once I had stepped outside as well, I was surprised to see that Holly had assumed a bipedal stance. Definitely a sure sign she was feeling better already. I instinctively reached out and grasped her hoof in my hand before we began to walk along. She leaned against me as we walked, finally looking completely relaxed for the first time since her arrival. Estoc was nowhere to be seen as we walked under the gloomy autumn cloud cover. It felt like it was just us like before. "Feeling better, Holly?"

"Very..." I heard her mutter while noticing a gaseous aura starting to surround her horn. I knew what was coming. A bubble of sorts began to grow from the tip of her horn, taking on the shape of a heart before it detached and floated up. While I would not have been concerned in Canterlot, seeing this happen in my hometown of Ponyville filled me with a new type of anxiety. I snatched it out of the air and stashed it in my jacket while Holly was none the wiser.

This went on for a while as we walked back to the spa. Completely unbeknownst to her, Holly's magic was leaking out on its own and generating more of those bubbles. I got some funny looks from bystanders who probably know me as I stashed every one she produced into my jacket. I think she produced twenty by the time we got back. I thought the bubbles had all popped inside my jacket since they are quite fragile. What with them being bubbles and all.

As soon as I got back into the spa, Holly returned to a quadruped stance while I approached some coat hooks. I turned to Aloe as she sat at the front desk while unzipping my jacket. "Hey, Aloe? Holly's going to be sticking with me until the end of my shift. A request from the royal guard. Is that all... Uh..."

I felt something give as I unzipped my jacket and opened it for removal. A large mass of magic heart bubbles fell right out and gathered at my feet. Not one of them had popped. I stood frozen in place while looking down at the glowing teal bubbles before looking at Aloe and Holly as they looked on in bewilderment. Feeling like I had been caught with something I should not have, I then muttered, "I swear I am not smuggling anything in here for a client..."

Finally, Holly just burst into laughter as the bubbles began to pop in succession until none were left. "Were you stashing those in your jacket the whole time?!"

"Uh... Yeah. They made for some comfy padding." I retorted while hanging my jacket up. The awkwardness of the situation quickly faded as I headed over to Aloe. "Anyway... Barring that weirdness... May Holly just hang with me until the end of my shift? I kinda promised to not let her out of my sight while she's in town."

"That's fine, though her session has ended, so she can't use any of the spa's services aside from whatever you can provide with your hands." Aloe replied as another customer stepped in behind us. Knowing I might have a customer to massage soon, I hurried back in and returned to my workstation with Holly right behind me.

I took a seat on the cabinet behind the massage tables while my eyes scanned ahead of me. A number of clients were using various parts of the spa as music played from the local sound system. Holly sat beside me and soon began to lean against me. I reflexively put my arm around her. "Finally got some time alone, huh?"

"Finally... I'm not used to having others around us this much." She whispered in relaxation, finally feeling completely calm for the first time that day. She snuggled up to me with her eyes closed, resting her head against my chest. I too was not used to having so many distractions whenever Holly and I are together now that we had really become closer after two years.

Trying to break the silence, I spoke up while my hand slid up and down her torso. "So... How're things treating you up there since last week?"

"Things are OK... More or less." She replied quietly, not sounding very happy about whatever thoughts just came to mind.

"Well... Come to think of it, what do you tend to do with your time when you're off work up there?" I then asked, having never really thought of such a topic.

"You'll think it's silly..." She mumbled almost in embarrassment while trying to hide her face against my chest.

"I won't. Really. I promise." I said while rubbing my hand up and down her back. "I swear."

With a long sigh, Holly began to speak softly while I felt her arms slowly reaching around me. "I stay at home... I go shopping when needed and when I can afford it... I listen to the music albums I have and..."

She paused for a moment as I felt her arms firmly wrap around me. "I...think about you... I wonder when you'll knock on my door... What we'll do together while you're there... When I'll feel your touch and hear your voice again..."

I felt my heart grow heavy as her words reached my ears. Such touching words speaking of untold loneliness and longing. I nuzzled my nose and lips against her ear before I whispered, "There is nothing silly about that. I've been longing for you too."

Her embrace tightened while I heard a muffled haggard breath coming from her shuddering body. Holly soon became still, just holding me in her arms while keeping her face pressed against my chest. I knew this could not go on for much longer and could see that one of our customers, a Canterlot stallion who had not yet returned home, was climbing out of the hot tub to dry off. I have seen him in the spa often enough to know his routine. The hot tub is always his last stop before he comes over for a massage. "Holly... I've got a customer approaching. I'm gonna need my hands for a massage in a minute."

My friend let out a disappointed mumble before she lifted her head to look at me with those beautiful opal eyes. "May I stay right here?"

"Of course. I have some magazines in the cabinet under us if you need something to pass the time." I replied while the stallion combed his tail with a brush in his teeth.

"Actually..." Holly mumbled as she released her grasp on me. "May I play on that little...thing you have? The thing that doubles as a camera? If you have it with you, that is... It's OK if you don't want me to."

"My DSi? I think I have it..." I said before reaching into my pocket. After my last visit, I started to try and keep it on me at all times so I always had a camera on hand. Sure enough, I had remembered to bring it with me. "Yep. Here you go."

Holly's eyes lit up as I flipped it open and turned it on. My copy of Super Mario 64 DS was still in it, which she clearly wanted to play. Holly took it into her magical grasp and started up the game while my customer came over to the massage tables for his turn. He only cast a brief glance at Holly while she sat on the cabinet nearby before climbing upon the nearest table so I could get to work.

My client and I did not engage in much chitchat while Holly silently played away on my DSi. I kept hearing Mario's yelps and grunts as she controlled the red-capped plumber. She seemed focused on the action on the screens and was always smiling. But I started to become concerned when I heard the cackling of Boos being serenaded by the chirping of birds breaking an otherwise still silence.

No sooner had I finished massaging my client and wished him well as he headed for the lobby, I heard the world start-up jingle before howling wind and a spooky drone began to emanate from the DSi's speakers. I quickly went over to Holly and sat beside her so I could monitor what was happening on the screens. "Spooky, huh?"

"Uh huh... I wasn't expecting it to get this way..." Holly muttered before I watched her make Mario enter the giant spooky mansion before her. Once inside, she made him enter the first door on his left.

I immediately knew what was coming and grabbed the DSi by the lower half's backside. "Lemme hold this for a minute."

"Huh? Well... All right." Holly replied in minor confusion while her magic aura faded from the device even while she still used her magic to press the buttons. As she made Mario walk towards the foreground, a black grand piano showed up in the corner. "Huh? A piano? What, am I suppose to AGH! AGH! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Right as Mario got close to it, the piano suddenly came to life and started clanking around loudly with its lid flapping open to reveal a gaping maw lined with menacing sharp teeth. Mario ran right out the door he entered through before Holly backed up against the wall behind her while trying to catch her breath. I rolled my eyes, not at all surprised by her reaction. "Yeah, that's usually the first reaction one gets when players first meet that piano. Good thing I was holding this, huh?"

Holly immediately huddled up to me while every customer I could see was looking at us. Most likely in response to Holly's shrieks of terror. She was completely oblivious of the attention she was getting while clinging to me. It was rather childish, but then again... I am sure some parts of her psyche have been in arrested development for roughly half her life. I just waved nervously at all of the gawkers to let them know nothing was amiss before I closed the DSi and set it aside. "Sheesh, you probably would've tossed that clear across the room and into the hot tub if you had been holding it. You OK?"

"Uh... Yeah... Just... Really wasn't expecting that..." Holly muttered while steadily calming down. She was shaking off the shock rather quickly, but she still seemed hesitant to open the DSi and continue playing. She eventually eased back into it when my next customer showed up, but she sounded like she was trying to stay as far away from the piano room as possible. "And now books are trying to eat me... At least hitting them turns them into blue coins."

By the time I had finished the next massage, it sounded like Holly had gotten around to checking out the star door that led to the first real boss of the game. I peeked over her shoulder right as Mario fell through a folding floor and into a dark world held over an abyss. I stayed silent as my friend seemed rather engrossed in what she was playing. Eventually, she went down a green pipe and met the boss as he lumbered towards her and cackled deeply. "Oh boy... This guy looks tough."

"You read the sign before going down the pipe, right?" I asked while watching the action over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I did... Something about grabbing his tail?" Holly replied as she tried to get Mario behind the lumbering boss to pick him up like a crate. She succeeded with the boss letting out a yelp. "Ha! Got him! Now... Huh? Why isn't it going that fast? I'm rotating as fast as I can..."

I looked at the D-pad and saw the four points being pressed in order as quick as she could. "Unfortunately, that was a problem with the control emulation. You just can't rotate a D-pad as quickly as you can with a joystick. Try rubbing a circle onto the touchscreen. That should work better."

"I can play it that way? Um... OK? Hey, it is going faster now!" Holly said before trying it and seeing that she was indeed spinning the boss around in fast circles like it was nothing. She then pressed the button and hurled the boss clear off the stage. Only to watch as he came jumping back up and crashing onto the stage and making Mario shudder. She then had to run around avoiding fireballs until she could get close enough to grab him again. "Hey, that didn't work! What am I doing wrong?"

"Try hurling him into those mines around the stage." I said while pointing to one such mine in the distance.

"Those? I thought they were just part of the boundary." Holly replied before she grabbed the boss and started twirling him around. Her timing was a bit off and he just ended up getting tossed off the stage again, but she got him the third time. The mine exploded in a huge flash of fire, sending the boss flying back into the center of the stage and onto his back. He let out a groan of defeat and spoke through text boxes when Holly made Mario draw near. He then exploded in a flash of pixels and left a key behind. Holly was quick to snatch it up and seemed quite proud of herself. "That was fun! Where to next?"

"Try looking around the castle for a door with a keyhole in it. Or you can go looking for rabbits instead." I explained while watching her continue to play. "Trying swapping back to Yoshi and go back outside. You'll find something out there."

"You mean the green lizard? OK." Holly retorted before heading back to the character room and swapping Mario out for Yoshi. But when she left the castle and cross the moat's bridge... "What?! There's a lot of them!"

Roughly five yellow rabbits scampered away when she drew close. They were much faster than the first one she saw and had a hard time catching them with Yoshi's tongue. She still got a laugh whenever they would yell at her whenever she caught them, but she became intrigued when they would give her a key to unlock a new mini-game from the collection.

Once she had caught all the rabbits in the area she paused for a while to go enjoy some of the new mini-games. I recognized the sound of the 'love me not' mini-game as Holly began to pluck the flower petals. However, a profound frown fell across her face as I recognized the depressingly sad sound of her getting stuck with the 'love me not' result. She closed the DSi and set it side while wrapping her arms around herself, looking quite depressed. I scooted closer and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She muttered without even looking at me. She sure was taking that little thing more seriously than she should. She really is not used to video games at all.

I flipped the DSi back open and restarted the mini-game. "Maybe you just got unlucky. Try again."

Holly did not even hold the device in her magical grasp as I held it up before her. She still focused on the screens and began to use her magic to slowly pluck the flower petals one by one. Much to her surprise, she got the 'loves me' result with her eyes opening wide in shock. I suppressed a laugh while her eyes glanced at me before she looked away in embarrassment with a blush settling into her face. I then whispered to her, "Don't let a random number generator decide what happens with yourself. Stuff like that isn't meant to be taken seriously."

"I know... It's just... It feels good to know someone loves you... And it hurts to think they don't anymore..." Holly muttered while shaking off her bad mood. Or she at least tried to.

"Yeah... But why are you so bothered by it? Is there...someone you like?" I asked in return as the notion hit me that she would not be that upset over such a thing unless there really is someone she deeply feels for.

Holly could not even bring herself to look at me, though I could not guess the reason. She turned her gaze to the floor as a long sigh escaped her lungs. "I don't know... I think I do, but... I just don't know. And even if I really did, I don't think he'd ever want me as I am..."

I grunted in disagreement before trying to perk her up with my own opinion on her. "Opal eyes, you've got nothing to worry about. You're beautiful, you're earnest, you're caring, and so many other things I'm sure I'm overlooking right now. I'm sure there are lots of stallions out there who would want you if they got to know you."

Once again, she blushed deeply while covering her face. She grit her teeth as an adorable quiet whinny wheezed from her maw. "Oh, James, you flatter me so much..."

"Just being honest here." I replied while stroking her shoulder. Before long, another client began to approach. "Oops, got another one here. Feel free to keep playing if you want."

Things just kept going back and forth like that up until the end of my shift. Massaging customers while Holly played on my DSi, watching her play during breaks, and engaging in little chitchat. Finally, the clock struck 5 PM. Closing time during late autumn and winter hours.

"Well, time to close up. You ready to head out and catch up with Fluttershy and Rarity?" I asked after my current client hopped down from the table. The remaining customers were finishing up with whichever section of the spa they were using before leaving for the day.

Holly suddenly looked up from my DSi with a look of surprise. She must have really lost track of time. "Time to go already? Um..."

I noticed her look down at the DSi again, the battery light now in the red. I would have to charge it when I got home. After a moment, she then looked at me and asked, "Before we go... May we make another memory?"

That term she used. Just like before. She wanted to snap a photo to remember this day later. I saw no harm in doing so. "Sure. You want to do it here?"

"Please... Maybe with you massaging me?" She replied while she closed the game and activated the device's camera function.

"Heh, perfect. Hop on up. I'll leave it to you to take the shot." I replied while standing aside to let her climb atop the nearest table. I soon straddled her as she lied upon the massage table. I played along, massaging her shoulders while focusing on the back of her head. I soon heard a click, the camera having snapped a photo of us. I quickly climbed down and stepped forward to take a closer look. It showed us a bit off to the side with Holly basically winking at the camera while I was looking directly at her. "Nice shot. I love that little wink."

"Oh, I wasn't really winking. I was just keeping an eye closed." Holly replied while she closed the DSi and passed it to me. "You think Fluttershy and Rarity are waiting for us?"

"Most likely. Come on, let's get outta here. We've spent enough time in here for one day." I said while heading out into the lobby to clock out. Holly gleefully trotted along beside me as she looked forward to getting out of there and spending more time with some of her most supportive friends in Ponyville.

The weather was gloomy and chilly with the sun all but set over the horizon. Typical for this time of year. I hardly noticed with Holly staying close by my side. Especially once she took a bipedal stance again and walked beside me with her hoof in my hand and her head resting against the side of my chest. It really amazes how tall she is and how much grace she exudes when she walks more like a woman than a mare. I could not help asking, "Feeling better?"

"Mmhm..." She mumbled while she held onto me. I released my grasp on her hoof and put my arm around her to help shield her from the cool wind. Holly's relaxed sigh showed me that she appreciated the gesture. "Barring the gloomy weather... Ponyville feels much more welcoming than Canterlot... I hope I can live her after I finish my sentence."

"It'll be great to have you here when that day comes. You've already got friends here, so you'll always have people you can depend on." I replied while looking around at our surroundings. No one wants to be out in such weather unless they are going out for dinner, so there was not many ponies out and about.

"I know... And I really appreciate Ponyville's hospitality... But..." Holly said before she turned her head to rest it against my chest as if we were lying down. "I value yours the most... You were the first to care..."

"I'm...honored to hear that." I said softly, unsure of what to feel. Especially after keeping such a cool disposition towards her for a full two years.

I felt tempted to wander off in a different direction than where we were going so I could serve as Holly's guide to Ponyville. It was unnecessary, of course. She has been in and out of Ponyville a number of times, so she is somewhat knowledgeable of the area by now. All I could do was guide her along to Rarity's home so we may be reunited with her friends that were waiting for us.

As we drew near the Carousel Boutique, Holly's gaze rose as she scanned Rarity's home. "I forgot how elegant Rarity's home is."

"She's always been a mare of class. I think the color scheme is meant to invoke the feel of Canterlot." I replied as I released my grip on her. She continued to look up at Rarity's home while I approached the door.

"I think I can see the similarities..." Holly added before quickening her pace to catch up to me. There was a sign hanging from the door claiming the shop was closed for the day, so we would not be finding any customers inside.

The bell hanging beyond the door jingled as I pushed it open. Rarity's voice called out from the far side of the room and down the hall. "We're in the kitchen, darlings!"

Holly was momentarily distracted by the many unfinished dresses and ensembles set about on mannequins in the main workroom. She quickly caught up to me right as I peeked into the kitchen to find Rarity, Fluttershy, and Gladesong gathered around the table for tea. Although instead of tea, Gladesong was drinking apple juice. "Evening, ladies. Hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"Hi, Papa! Hi, Miss Holly!" Gladesong immediately spoke up as she paused from consuming her drink. Holly just smiled and waved back at my daughter while holding back a giggle. She really is good with kids and adores their innocent cheeriness.

"Did you have a good day at work, dear?" Fluttershy asked while sipping her tea.

"Yep. Holly made it a lot better than usual." I replied while glancing at Holly out of the corner of my eye. She grinned bashfully while trying to avert her gaze. She really was not used to receiving praise.

Rarity passed the two of us cups of warm spiced apple tea with a touch of honey mixed in. Perfect to boost our spirits in cold dreary weather. Fluttershy and Rarity talked to each other while I joined in when spoken to along with Gladesong. We discussed varying topics such as Gladesong's upcoming schooling. Fluttershy has been teaching Gladesong through the preschool phase, but she will be undertaking a proper curriculum under Cheerilee's tutelage next year. Holly just sat there and respectfully listened, although I suspect it was partially because she did not have much to contribute to the conversation that did not involve topics she did not want to speak of.

Eventually, we finally reached the most obvious topic. What to do with the rest of our time during Holly's visit. We had barely three hours to go before she would have to depart. Rarity then asked, "All done with our drinks? Well then... What to do next? Is there anything you'd like to do while you're here, Holly? Maybe something you haven't tried yet?"

Holly's eyes glanced at me while she stayed close by my side, even while seated at the table. She scooted a bit closer without a word, probably her way of saying that the only thing she really wanted to do was stay close to me. However, Fluttershy then came up with a suggestion. "Why don't we go bowling? That's always fun in groups, right?"

Gladesong really liked the sound of that as she hopped out of her seat and to the floor. "I always wanted to try bowling! Can we go? Pleeeeease?"

Such an adorable display was enough to get Holly to grin and giggle a little bit. Her mothers looked at each other before looking at Holly and I. My gaze fell upon our friend as well while she provided her answer. "Actually... Bowling sounds fun."

"Then shall we be off?" I asked while rising to my feet. Gladesong cheered and started imitating Pinkie Pie's hopping as she left the kitchen and hopped all the way to the front door with us in tow. Soon, we were on our way to the bowling alley.

Gladesong was a constant source of entertainment as we walked along. Scampering ahead in excitement and hopping around us as it was her first time to the bowling alley. Holly just could not stop smiling in her presence and even let my daughter ride atop her back for a while. Still, we were in for a surprise once we actually got there. Just as I was reaching for the door, it opened to reveal Estoc on his way out with a trophy in his arm. "Oh, sorry! I... Huh? Oh, hello there!"

Holly instantly displayed a look of alarm upon seeing her escort, but that look of shock turned into one of confusion when she noticed the gold trophy in his grasp. I could not help asking, "Heya, Estoc... Uh... Where'd you get the trophy?"

"Oh, funny you ask. I decided to stop by for some fun only to find a tournament was underway. So I signed up to see how'd I do. Shame you missed it. I won by a single point. It was quite the upset!" Estoc explained while adjusting his helmet.

"Oh, such a shame indeed! Anyway, pardon us. It's our turn to have fun at the lanes." Rarity replied before she stepped forward with the rest of our companions behind her. Estoc stepped aside while I held the door. Holly still kept an eye on Estoc until she was inside, still visibly uncomfortable around him.

Before I could follow, Estoc whispered to me. "So, how's she been? Any signs of trouble since you started watching her?"

I could only smile. "Not one to report, sir. She's been having a good time and has been on her best behavior."

"Good to hear. Well, I won't keep you. Just remember. Have her at the station before 8:20. That's the last departure we can wait for." Estoc then replied before he trotted off for a hot meal and I went inside to catch up to everyone.

We all signed up for a lane and fetched some bowling balls. I could see signs of the tournament stilling linger. Especially in the form of three sharply dressed regulars who looked quite bitter over having narrowly lost. I suspect Estoc won by a stroke of sheer luck. Rarity took the time to order us some snacks from the bar while the rest of us carried our balls over to an empty lane among the clamor of rolling balls and scattering pins. Gladesong, still not the strongest flyer, struggled to hover across the floor while clutching her bowling ball right under her body with the use of all her legs. "Sooooooo heavy!"

"Uh... Gladesong? I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to carry it like that..." I said while finding her little fluttering form to be quite hilarious to watch. She set down her ball with a clunk while catching her breath once she was at the lane while Fluttershy went ahead and set up the game for five players. We waited for Rarity to return, who soon trotted our way with a number of snacks and drinks in her magical grasp.

"Me first, me first!" Gladesong spoke up as she started to push her ball along to the lane. She is still just a little girl after all.

Fluttershy then spoke up a bit more sternly, "Now, Gladesong. I think we should let Miss Holly go first. She doesn't get to come to Ponyville very often, so she's a special guest."

However, Holly spoke up with a bemused yet patient smile. "It's all right. She can go first. I've never bowled before either, so I'll go last after watching all of you try."

"Thank you!" Gladesong replied while bowing gratefully. She is still learning manners, but she has learned to always say thank you when given a favor. She then pushed the ball to the middle of the lane's opening and stared down the pins at the end. She then looked over at Fluttershy and asked, "What do I do?"

Holly let out a chuckle at Gladesong's sudden show of clueless understanding of the sport. So excited to play, yet knowing nothing about how to actually do it. Thankfully, Fluttershy was more than happy to teach her. "You just give the ball a nudge and send it down the lane to knock down the pins. You get two tries each turn. If you knock them all down in one roll, you get a strike. If you do it in both turns, it's a spare."

"Oki doi loki!" Gladesong said in a blatant imitation of Pinkie Pie. She really does love her Auntie Pinkie. Fluttershy stood by her daughter while she walked up to the ball and gave it a hard nudge with her snout. It rolled at a decent pace, but roll into the gutter halfway down the lane. "Awww... But I get another try, right?"

"Yes you do. Just wait a moment and... Here comes your ball." Fluttershy then said while Gladesong's ball rolled back down the side of the and into ours. Rarity used her levitation spell to set it on the floor so Holly would not have to struggle to get it down herself. "Try again. Maybe you'll get a spare."

Gladesong tried moving the ball to the edge of the lane, apparently expecting it to veer to the side by before. It did, but not as sharply as before. Instead of falling into the gutter, it sent seven pins scattering at the end of the lane. "Ooh! I got seven! Lucky!"

"How about you go now, Holly? I think you've seen enough to know what you're doing?" I then asked once the pins were reset and Gladesong trotted over to a seat while looking quite proud of herself. I had started to snack on a grilled carrot that was basted in barbeque sauce on a pretzel bun. Man, that stuff is good.

"Um... I guess I can." She replied while stepping over to the lane and grasping her ball in her magical grasp. But instead of preparing to roll it with levitation, she assumed a bipedal stance with her ball resting on her upturned hoof with her other hoof steadying it. "It's heavy..."

"It's supposed to be, darling. If you want, we can find you a lighter one." Rarity explained while we all looked on.

"No, it's fine. I can get used to it. Now..." Holly retorted before lining up her shot. She took a step forward to build momentum and then tossed the ball forward with it low to the ground. It did not so much roll as it did slide down the lane's very smooth surface while slowly rotating on an irregular axis. Much to my surprise, she got a strike!

"Beginner's luck!" I called out in jest as I applauded our friend. Gladesong shrieked in disbelief while Holly visibly blushed bashfully in response to her amazingly lucky first roll.

Fluttershy went next while we all sat back and snacked. She gave her ball a solid nudge and sent it rolling down the middle. It veered off to the right towards the end and knocked over most of the pins on the right side. But when her ball came back for the second roll, Fluttershy bowled a successful spare. Gladesong burst into applause, making Fluttershy show a big smile when she turned to face us.

Rarity glanced at me as if telling me that my turn was up, but I just extended my arm towards the lane. "Ladies first."

"Much obliged, darling." Rarity replied while giving me a peck on the cheek. She fetched her ball with the levitation spell and took her position at the edge of the lane while Gladesong cheered for her Mama Rarity. I tapped her on the head to remind her to not shout while indoors, Holly chuckling next to me as she watched everything going on.

"Now then, let me show you how it's done." Rarity said as she took her position with finesse. Her ball soon flew right down the middle of the lane and bowled a perfect strike. She always did have an excellent sense of precision. Gladesong just started clapping her hooves together to applaud her godmother. "Thank you, thank you, you are too kind."

"She's good..." Holly muttered as Rarity trotted past us proudly as she returned to her seat.

"Oh, Rarity has always had an eye for fine details. Her level of precision has always been top notch." I replied while I stood up to take my turn. Gladesong called out to me in support while trying to keep her voice down. I took my ball in hand and, being mindful of the twist of my wrist tending to send my ball off to the left, managed to bowl a spare.

This went on for a while as we just enjoyed ourselves while partaking in the snacks Rarity bought for us. Holly really seemed to be having a good time along with Gladesong. In the end, I placed right in the middle of the scorecard with Holly and Gladesong being right behind me while Rarity took the lead. If Applejack had joined us, it would have been a very close game.

"Good game, everypony! Fluttershy, you've really improved!" Rarity said while checking the scorecard. Fluttershy completely outperformed me, although she may have just gotten lucky. Gladesong was in last place, unsurprisingly. Holly still did better, but not quite as good as me due to lack of experience.

"Thank you... You did well too, Holly. And this was your first time?" Fluttershy then said while looking at Holly. Gladesong was busy slurping down a smoothie.

Holly seemed a bit embarrassed from the praise she was getting, but smiled regardless. "Yes... This was my first time. I never got to try bowling up until today."

While they chatted as we returned our balls to the rental counter, I glanced around for a clock. What time was it? To my dismay, I saw a clock over the bar. 7:45 PM. Not even an hour to go before Holly would have to depart. As much as I did not want to bring it up, I was forced to tell my companions. "Hey, ladies? I think Holly and I should start making our way to the train station. She needs to be on the next train out of Ponyville."

Holly immediately looked at me with a gaze of protest, but no words came. I knew she did not want to leave, but her parole conditions required it. It was a privilege for her to even come to Ponyville at all. Gladesong, mirroring her thoughts, asked, "Awww... Does she have to?"

"Yes, sweetheart... Holly needs to go home." I replied quietly. I did not want to give Gladesong any specific reason as to why. Lord knows she would not be able to comprehend the complex nature of her being allowed to visit. Nor did I want to give her a reason to be afraid of Holly.

"Oh..." My daughter muttered in resignation. Still, she looked up at our friend and at least tried to smile. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Holly. You'll come back soon, right?"

"I'll try... It was a pleasure getting to know you as well, Gladesong." Holly replied while trying to smile. The two shared a heartfelt embrace, Holly cradling my daughter against her as if she was her own filly.

Once Holly released her grip on my daughter, Fluttershy and Rarity stepped forward and held her in a tender embrace. Fluttershy then whispered tenderly, "It was wonderful seeing you again. Let's catch up again soon, all right?"

Rarity then added, "Don't be a stranger now, dear. You'll always have friends in Ponyville. Take care."

"Thank you... You always make my time down here worthwhile." Holly whispered before turning her gaze up to me. Without a word, I held my hand out to her. My friend then rose up as she took a bipedal stance before placing her hoof in my hand. "Well... Shall we go?"

"Yeah... I'll catch up to the rest of you in a while." I then said while bidding farewell to my family for the moment. I led Holly out of the bowling alley and towards the train station beneath the glow of the autumn moon.

Holly leaned hard into me throughout the walk as if she was afraid. I could see why. She desperately wanted to stay. I tried to find some words to say that may settle her emotions, but nothing came. The most I could do was prolong our arrival by slowing down my pace. Holly buried her face into my jacket as I put my arm around her shoulder. All I could do was try and keep her comfortable during her final minutes in town.

When we reached the train station, the next train to Canterlot had already pulled in and Estoc was standing on the platform with his new trophy in his arm. I could not help but smirk as I looked at it. "Just what are you gonna say to your boss if he catches you with that trophy?"

Estoc did not notice us step up onto the train platform and even stepped back in surprise. "Huh? Oh, uh... I guess I'll swing by home real quick to drop it off. And if anypony asks, I'll just say I...found it in a dumpster while passing an alley?"

"Likely story." I retorted with a snort. I glanced at a clock hanging on the wall by the ticket counter. Fifteen minutes until departure.

"So... How'd everything go? Did she misbehave?" Estoc asked sincerely, clearly just doing his job.

I felt Holly turn away from him as she buried her face into my side, but I just held onto her and gave an honest answer. "Not once. She had a great time and was on excellent behavior. She gets a perfect score from me."

"Good to hear. I may as well let you watch over her every time she's allowed to visit." Estoc replied with a relieved smile. I am sure he must have had his doubts when he passed that responsibility onto me, but I know Holly better than anyone else. She would never betray my trust.

I looked down at Holly, who was still hiding her face from her escort. Even though she had no reason to fear him. I suspected that she viewed him as a symbol of her incarceration and her past self. "Say... Could you give us a little more time alone? I think she isn't ready to board yet."

"All right. But when the conductor makes his last call, she needs to board." Estoc retorted as he boarded the nearest train car and took a seat by the window to keep an eye on us. I lead Holly over to the ticket booth and the awning the stretched out over it to protect us from the chill of the wind.

Apparently feeling safer and more isolated from her surroundings, Holly looked up at me with that pleading gaze I had come to recognize. "I don't want to leave..."

I could not help frowning upon hearing that. And the feeling was mutual. I tightened my grip around my most precious friend and spoke softly, "I don't want to see you leave either."

"Then... Let me stay with you. Please. I don't mind where. Just..." Holly whispered in desperation, trying to bargain with me however she could so as to prolong her stay in Ponyville.

"You know I can't do that... I have no control over Equestria's judicial system. You'll just get in trouble if you stay here... But I swear I'll see you again soon. Just be patient, all right?"

Holly did not provide a response. All she could do was close her eyes and hold onto me. Not a word was said for the next eight minutes. At last, we heard the conductor make the last call to board. With not much time left, I walked towards the car that Estoc was seated in to see Holly off. With a sigh, I took her hoof and led her away from me and towards the open door. "It was a wonderful time, Holly. Feel free to stop by whenever you have the... Eh?"

As I tried to let go of her hoof, I found I could not. A quick glance at my hand revealed that Holly's hoof and my hand were wrapped in her magic aura and were being bound together. I could not let go of her hoof. "Holly...?"

"I don't want to go..." She muttered while showing me that pleading gaze. I felt conflicted, knowing that denying her while she was giving me that desperate stare would undoubtedly have dire consequences. I needed to let go, but I felt I should not.

Estoc must have noticed something was wrong since he soon stepped out of the train car. "Is something wrong here? Miss Holly, you need to board now."

"Please... Let me stay..." She pleaded to both of us without ever once looking away from me. I could not speak. I had no idea how to respond.

Apparently trying to do so for her own good, Estoc grabbed Holly's entire body in his own magic aura in an attempt to try and pull her into the train car for departure. And yet, her magical grasp would not release. Her gaze became tearful as she sounded on the verge of panic while trying to pull away from her escort, "I don't... Please just... Don't let him take me away! I want to stay!"

Estoc grunted in some frustration as his magical grasp faded from Holly's body. His next words alarmed me. "Ugh... James, get back. I'm going to have to subdue her."

Taking this as a threat, I reached out and snatched Holly up in my arms and pulled her away, turning my body to partially hide her while giving Estoc an intense gaze. "Don't."

Estoc froze. Not a word escaped his lips. But after a moment, I glanced at Holly before looking back at him with a more sober stare. "Just...give us a few minutes. I'll get her on the train soon."

Still remaining silent, Estoc could only give me a nod before stepping back inside and returning to his seat. I then looked down at Holly, who then looked up at me with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't... I don't want to leave you."

"But you have to. You need to get on the train." I replied bluntly to try and make her understand. I know she understood, but she could not bring herself to go back up to Canterlot. Her mountaintop prison.

She buried her face against my chest, embracing me tightly in her arms. "But I don't want to! Ponyville feels so different... So...friendly and hospitable... And best of all, it's where you live... I don't want this feeling to end..."

I could only let out a sigh as I stroked her mane. "I know... Ponyville is a wonderful place with wonderful people. But... You are bound to Canterlot for the time being. But even if you're stuck there, you know I'll always stop by and see you when I have time. Please believe me. You'll see me again very soon."

With great reluctance, she turned her gaze up at me. I then asked, "If I promise to come see you again like always, will you get on the train?"

She bowed her head, understanding that she really had no choice and was only delaying the inevitable. "All right... I'll...miss you..."

"Me too... Take care, OK?" I muttered before leading her over to the train car. She stepped into it backwards, never taking her eyes off of me. I managed to crack a smile and said, "See you soon, opal eyes."

With that, the doors closed. My smile quickly disappeared as the train began to lurch forward while Holly took a seat while still watching me from the window. A sense of alarm came over me as she began to roll down the tracks away from me. I walked along the train as it moved. And then I began to run.

My eyes never looked away from Holly even as I jumped from the train platform and began to run through the grass, even as she placed her hoof on the window in concern. As the train sped up, I began to sprint to keep her in my line of sight. But it was all for naught. The train soon outran me and rolled down the tracks in the distance, leaving me to catch my breath. Feeling wholeheartedly disappointed, I turned and walked home for the night.

Fluttershy has been trying to keep my spirits up by staying near me and has brewed me some tea. She has even been hugging me from behind for the last fifteen minutes and... Wait, where did she go? She...

Oh boy... I forgot she is in heat. She slipped under the desk my typewriter is on and is grinding her rump against me. Trying to get me ready for our time in bed.

Well, back to the topic at hand. I really am glad Holly has such good friends in Ponyville and it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling knowing how much closer the two of us have become over the last few visits. Why did I wait so long to lower my guard? She is a wonderful mare with a beautiful heart. And oh my god...

Fluttershy... She just... She pulled my pants down and is now sucking me off. God, she is just so distracting right now... You know what? I am done writing for the night. I could use a boost to my mood after that somber farewell at the train station. I will be heading up to Canterlot tomorrow to see Holly as promised anyway. As for now, my wife needs me in bed. Time to see if I can put another foal in her.


	4. New Seeds Taking Root

Pretty much since the moment I woke up, I have had Nightshade Holly on my mind all day. I still could not forget the moment we parted ways at the train station since just yesterday. Her pleas to be allowed to stay. My desperation to stay near her as I chased the train for as long as I could. I wanted to see her again.

Even before noon, I was already debating visiting Canterlot to see Holly again even though we had already seen each other just yesterday. We had routinely seen each other on Sundays since we really started opening up to each other only for her to break that routine for that surprise visit yesterday. But why stop there? Nothing was stopping me from going up there and spending another day with her.

I spoke of my concerns with Fluttershy and she assured me that everything would be fine if I wanted to go see Holly again. Scootaloo would be taking Gladesong out for a quiet scooter ride through the nearby forest path for a miniature Running of the Leaves event for just the two of them and Rainbow Dash had invited Fluttershy to come visit her parents in Cloudsdale. She always hates going alone when Bow and Windy are involved...

Having the entire day to myself, I immediately set out for Canterlot. The weather was fair with only a marginal number of clouds in the sky, but it was still unpleasantly chilly as I wrapped myself up in a jacket. I did not wait long for the next train and was soon on my way up the mountain. The warm confines of the quiet train car left me feeling relaxed and cozy. I wanted to take a nap, but the clouds were not doing a good job of keeping out the sun. I eventually arrived and quickly made a beeline to Holly's apartment complex at the edge of town. But not after taking a moment to pick up a box of assorted chocolates at the nearest confectionary. After such a painful goodbye yesterday, I wanted to perk her up with something sweet.

The foyer was quiet and a bit dusty, as I had come to expect. No one ever seems to bother turning the lights on except at night, lending the place a deserted vacant feel. I would have felt I was doing some urban exploration had I not known the place had a single occupant. I made my way up the steps to the first door and tried to see what I could through the peephole. Try as I might, I could not make out any of Holly's natural purple or rosy red colors. I quickly found the door was unlocked and stepped inside.

I stood still as I waited for Holly to come running. She only leaves the door unlocked when she is home. But the only sound I got was the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. I definitely caught her at a bad time and approached the couch to chill out on it while I waited. However, no sooner had I placed the box of chocolates on the coffee table before it that I picked up another sound in the air. Was that her voice?

Curious and wanting to maintain the element of surprise, I slid my shoes off and inched myself closer to the bathroom with the door slightly ajar. Indeed, I heard Holly's voice as I drew near. And she sounded anything but happy while apparently just talking to no one in particular. "Please... How much longer..."

A sense of mild alarm came over me. She was in distress. I hurried quietly into the bathroom and tried to see what I could through the blurred glass door as steam wafted out of the shower stall. I could make out Holly's colored form standing up high, her hoof resting upon the window that faced west towards Ponyville. I could hear her mutter mournfully, "I don't want to be here anymore... I...want to be free..."

I could see her bow her head, letting out a quiet sob with the falling water soaking her in her sorrow. "How much longer until I... Until I can truly start over... When I can be with him all I like...?"

A sympathetic smile spread across my face as I heard her unknowingly share her inner thoughts with me. I knew she missed me, but it was especially touching to actually hear her say it like that. Knowing what she wanted, I opened the door and spoke softly. "Why wait?"

Definitely having been caught at an embarrassing time, Holly gasped and looked at me in a panic for a second before she began to comprehend who she was looking at. She squeaked and stammered before falling silent while looking utterly ashamed with one arm draped across her chest with her hoof on the opposite shoulder. I tried to change the subject by reaching for the bottle of shampoo nearby. "Need a pair of hands?"

I honestly had no idea how much bathing she had done by that point. I was just trying to be witty. Holy cracked a slight uneven smile, so my words definitely had some effect. "No... I've already..."

Holly was happy to see me. I could tell that much. But she was still conflicted over how to respond. I had walked in on her during a moment of weakness. In what was likely a strange mixture of delight and lingering sorrow, she stepped forward while still soaked to the bone and threw her arms around me in a desperate embrace. I was very glad I was still wearing my jacket at that time. "It's... It's so hard to be strong when you're not here... I can't help crying half the time when...I am alone with my feelings like this..."

I let out a long sigh before setting the bottle of shampoo down and putting my arms around her. I managed to smile and said with a whisper, "It'll get better. And there's no need to cry if you miss me. Because I'm here now."

"I know... And...I'm really grateful for that... You never stopped caring... Even when you were the only one..." She muttered quietly as her tender sniffles soon stopped. It was then that I happened to get a good look at her rosy mane. With it being wet down, it had lost its usual hard-edged circular mohawk look and hung just past her head. Perhaps it had been a long time since I last saw it like that, but I could swear it was longer than I remembered. I would have to wait and see it dried out to be certain. Regardless... I adored how lovely it looked when allowed to flow naturally. I even felt tempted to kiss her for how lovely she looked, but managed to resist that urge.

Before I knew it, I noticed Holly's horn right next to my head as it was coated in a gaseous magic aura. I knew what was coming. A magic bubble in the shape of a heart formed at the tip and swelled to the size of a large apple before detaching and was carried away with the steam from the shower. I knew she was already feeling better by that point. I felt no need to mention it and gently whispered sweet words into Holly's ear. "You bring to mind a porcelain rose... Beautiful and elegant, but so very fragile and in need of proper care."

A haggard chuckle came from Holly as yet another heart bubble formed at the tip of her horn. She lifted her head just enough to look at me and appeared to be so much happier by then. "Thank you... You...really know how to make a mare feel better about herself."

"Just being honest, opal eyes. And I've had lots of practice." I retorted softly as my finger traced over the edge of her ear. Not wanting her to get cold, I turned the shower off before reaching for a towel. My jacket was getting wet enough and I did not want Holly to get cold during such a dreary time of year.

"Thank you..." Holly mumbled as she used a levitation spell to take the towel and wrap it around herself. Her smile faded momentarily as her gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry to had to see me like that... I know I don't have any real reason to cry like that when I'm with you."

All I could do was smile reassuringly at the delicate mare before me. I soon embraced her, but then lifted her into my arms like a bride as she quietly yelped in surprise. I carefully turned to the door in the cramped confines of the bathroom and started to carry her towards the couch. "Holly... You have more than a decade's worth of tears to shed. You weep as often as you need to. I won't hold it against you."

"If you say so..." Holly muttered as I felt her relax in my grasp. She rested her head against my shoulder with her long relaxed breaths caressing my neck and cheek. I could see a smile forming on her lips as her insecurities faded away for the moment.

I soon sat upon the couch and turned sideways to lie down upon it. Holly rested atop me with her head upon my chest. Feeling quite happy myself now that we were together once more, I dragged my thumb along her jawbone while whispering into her ear. "It'll all be OK, baby... And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Before I even knew it, I noticed Holly start to quietly snore on my chest. All that crying in the shower must have tired her out for a nap. With nothing to really do myself and being unwilling to move from that stop if it meant waking her up, I decided to just set my head down on the pillow under me and pass the time with a nap of my own.

I am unsure how much time passed. Maybe two hours or so. I groggily awoke from my nap while feeling rather refreshed. However, I was quick to notice that Holly was no longer atop me. I immediately sat up in bed as a mild sense of concern came over me. My ears listened for any sound, which I quickly detected from the kitchen. Clinking of glass jars, a small knife chopping on a cutting board. Was she making a sandwich?

I looked over the back of the couch and could see a bit of Holly from around the corner of the kitchen's doorway. Her magic was at work doing...something. Before long, I got my answer. She soon walked out of the kitchen on just her hind legs while holding a pair of sandwiches upon her upturned hooves. She paused momentarily as our eyes met, but that look of surprise turned into a quiet smile. "I made lunch... You want one?"

"Please." I retorted as she approached me. I took one sandwich in hand while Holly took a seat beside me. Whole wheat bread with lettuce and mixed greens topped with tomato, cucumbers, rose petals, shredded provel cheese, and a layer of honey mustard. I really enjoyed it and made certain to speak my thanks after the first bite. "This is good. Thank you."

Holly once again smiled as her magic was busy holding her own sandwich aloft. I am sure that were her magic not being focused at the time, another one of those heart bubbles would have been produced from it. "It was the best I could on short notice..."

"No, really. It's fine. This is all I need." I replied while really appreciating the light snack. I was not terribly hungry anyway and was looking forward to a more filling dinner later on.

After a minute more, Holly paused halfway through eating and looked at me with a conflicted gaze. Her next question surprised me. "I forgot to ask... Why are you here? Didn't we already spend time together for this week yesterday?"

Yeah, she did surprise me yesterday when she came to Ponyville directly. Having just finished my sandwich, I turned to her while feeling like I may have come at a bad time. "Well... I had the day to myself and... I wanted to see you again. Was that a bad idea?"

A look of alarm settled upon her face as Holly set her sandwich aside before placing her hoof upon my hand. "No, no! I'm always happy to have you here! It's just... I don't want to be a burden... Once a week is enough... You didn't have..."

I let out a sigh before turning my hand over and grasping her hoof in my palm. "Holly. You're never a burden. I'm here because I want to be. Is that all right?"

Holly gave me an uneasy look as a more somber smile fell upon her lips. She leaned forward and rested her head against my shoulder. "Yes... It's always all right when you're here. You... You can come by whenever you want. My doors are always open to you."

I replied to her affection with some of my own. I leaned down to her head to place a kiss upon her horn, but caught myself and just stroked my hand over her back instead. A long delighted sigh hissed from Holly's nostrils. However, as I stroked my hand over her, I felt some patches of inconsistencies in her coat. "Hm? You feel a bit...plush in some places..."

"I do? Oh... I suppose that's my winter coat coming in." Holly retorted before sitting up and looking herself over.

"You get a winter coat like that? I thought only pegasi get that fluffy." I retorted while remembering how Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are prone to developing a thicker coat than usual during cold seasons. It took me a few years just to notice.

Holly merely shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say about it. I've always gotten a slightly thicker coat whenever winter starts approaching. Are you sure it's exclusive to pegasi otherwise?"

I went silent for a moment as my eyes scanned Holly. She was indeed a unicorn, but one of taller and slender stature than most other unicorns. I know I have seen others with her body type before, so it is not exclusive to her. I began to brainstorm. What if her kind was a specific caste of unicorn with ancestral origins that differ from most others. There was only one place I could think of that may hold the answers. "Huh... That's a good question. Maybe we could swing by the museum today and see if there are answers there."

"The museum? I haven't been there in ages. Are you sure we'll find an answer there?" Holly replied while looking and sounding quite intrigued. It had likely been a long time since she last got to embark on a personal field trip like that.

I smiled at the thought. I had not been back there myself in a long time. "Well, it'll give us something to do together today."

Holly did not even have to say a word. She was smiling at the preposition of us spending time together in town. However, I then noticed her sandwich still unfinished on the coffee table before us. "Your sandwich is getting soggy."

"It... Oh!" Holly quickly snatched her sandwich up in her magical grasp and continued eating. It was during this pause in conversation that I took note of Holly's mane. She had styled it back up to how it had always looked now that it was dry, but I could see that she was steadily growing it out. The hard edges of her mohawk were gone with the edges looking much softer than before and were no longer even. I decided to not mention it since it still looked too similar to how it has always looked.

It did not take long for Holly to finish off her lunch. Once that was out of the way, I asked, "Would you like to head out now? We still have the whole day to ourselves."

My friend cast me a sincere smile with no trace of uncertainty in her eyes. "I'd love to. I don't have any plans for today, so... I'll just follow your lead."

"Sounds good. Oh, just a sec..." I retorted before undoing my jacket's zipper a bit and reaching inside. I pulled out a scarf I had stashed in it just in case the weather got even colder before I got home. Rarity had woven it for me a while back and it consisted of stripes of color that made up the coats of her and our closet friends. A full rainbow of hues that really stood out. I then draped the scarf over the couch's back and stood up while zipping my jacket closed. "Shall we?"

Holly's only response was a smile as she once more rose on just her hind hooves and placed her hoof in my hand. Before long, we were on our way through the streets in dreary autumn weather. A cloud cover was beginning to form and would likely have the sky covered before the day was over. The dreary atmosphere only made Holly's quiet affections all the more welcome as she leaned against me while I put my arm on her shoulder. I just felt so at peace and was very happy that I had decided to go to her today.

We must not have been the only ones who had the same idea since the museum was quite busy by the time we arrived. Tourists and locals had filled the vast halls with a constant clamor in the air. No one wanted to be home on a cold dreary day and needed some stimulation. Holly turned her gaze towards the very tall ceiling of the museum, taking in the sheer scale of the place. "I forgot how big it is in here..."

"Yeah, the very architecture itself is worthy of attention in these kinds of establishments." I retorted before looking around to see what I could from the edge of the lobby. The museum artifacts were some of the few things that were spared during the razing of Canterlot a number of years back thanks to the anti-fire measures installed to protect them. Everything in it and the local art museums survived. Now that the museum had reopened a year or two ago, it has been business as usual.

We momentarily forgot why we were even there and just wandered in the main hall for a moment to see the largest artifacts on display through the crowd of visitors. We eventually wandered into a corner of the museum that held artifacts and displays detailing the origins of the kingdom of Equestria itself and the time immediately before it. That is to say, what gave rise to Hearths Warming Eve.

I had not visited that exhibit in a long time, but Holly proceeded to trot around while taking in everything like an excited schoolgirl. She was showing so much intrigue and curiosity as she likely had gone a very long time since being allowed to indulge. However, my eyes were eventually drawn to one specific display case. The one that contained the royal mantle and crown of Princess Platinum.

Something I noticed right away was something about the mannequin that the royal attire was placed upon. Having been in and out of the Carousel Boutique countless times, I had long since memorized the general shape of your average mare. But this one did not match them. The body was slender, the legs were longer. In other words, it bore an uncanny resemblance to Nightshade Holly herself and other mares that I had often seen in Canterlot. I know Rarity herself has performed as Princess Platinum during a stage play or two and her costume always fit, but... Was Princess Platinum a distant ancestor of my friend?

I did not even notice Holly walk up beside me. She observed the display case a moment before she looked up at me. "Do you think that mannequin is accurate in its proportions?"

A crooked scowl fell upon my face as I thought long and hard about the implications of what I was seeing. "Probably... Considering that the royal family were familiar with her ages ago, they probably would insist that the mannequin that holds her own clothes would be accurately designed to resemble her measurements... Still doesn't tell us much though. We'd probably be better off checking a library for the information we're looking for."

"Maybe... But we did just get here. Can we look around a while longer?" Holly asked in return as she sounded like she was having a good time.

I saw no reason to depart early and continued to wander through the museum. Maybe forty minutes in, we eventually wandered into a corner of the museum that I had completely forgotten about. It chronicled and displayed artifacts regarding ancient Equestrian culture and races. Things like the ancient cloud cities of the pegasi and mountaintop settlements of the unicorns and stuff like that. It was there that one such display provided some interesting information on its plaque. Something about 'high unicorns'.

Holly and I were together when we stumbled upon that plaque. And it provided quite a bit of detail. I do not recall the entire thing, so I will summarize what it displayed. In the distant past, high unicorns made up the ruling caste of the unicorn race. They were tall in stature and they lived at the very peaks of the mountains unicorn settlements were built upon. The term 'high unicorn' ultimately fell out of use when it became meaningless as all ruling authority was given to the royal family that rose to power after the founding of Equestria as a nation.

The look on Holly's face as she read all that. I could not help but smirk at her. "Well, that explains a few things. You have royal blood flowing through your veins, huh?"

A clear blush filled her cheeks as Holly placed a hoof over her lips to suppress a giggle. "Oh my... I... I don't know what to think of that. Me? Related to a princess? Or maybe a king?"

I then crossed my arms as I scanned the plaque again. It said nothing about Holly's thicker winter coat. But I then began to cross-examine what I already knew. Pegasi have always lived in cloud cities situated miles above the ground. Where the air is thinner and colder. High unicorns lived at the very top of mountains where the climate is generally the same. This high altitude lifestyle must have surely resulted in them developing thicker winter coats as an evolutionary response to the environment.

I proceeded to share this hypothesis with Holly. She held a hoof to her chin as I explained, clearly understanding what I was getting at. "Hm... That does make a lot of sense... I can't think of a more likely scenario myself."

"I guess that solves the mystery. You unicorns grow a thicker coat in winter since you're used to that kind of chilly weather from way back when." I replied before reaching for Holly's chin and scratching a thicker patch of her coat. "And it does make you even more satisfying to touch and cuddle."

Holly's response was a delighted giggle as she tried to hide her face with a hoof. "James, you're always so good to me...!"

"And that's because you earned it, opal eyes." I said while stroking my fingers over her ears. Holly adored the attention and let me pet and caress her pretty head as much as I wanted.

We continued to wander for a while longer. We eventually came across an exhibit that must have been new. It covered the history of the civilization that once covered the expanses of the Empty Plains. Ever since the War of Preservation, the royal family has declassified information regarding the history of humanity in Equestria since it was impossible to deny any longer. To be fair, the world at large greatly underreacted to this information being made public, though I think that is normal when that much time has passed since a world-shaking event. Holly was quite curious, as was I while we browsed the exhibit and its plaques and display cases. A number of artifacts were preserved quite well unless they were modern reproductions. Such a sad time it must have been back then. Perfectly in balance with the rest of the world until poor broken-hearted Discord sowed the seeds of temptation in the emperor just to see what would happen. Oh well. What is done is done and steps are being taking to rectify that disaster.

Around 2 PM, Holly and I came across a café of sorts nestled in the corner of the museum serving famished visitors all manner of refreshments. Since we had only a light lunch, we both decided to stop by and pick something up. We both settled for a banana sundae each with hot fudge. And I swear they inflate the prices at these tourist traps...

We started to dig into our snack with Holly looking like she was having a very good time. This visit was doing a good job of serving as a distraction to her present dilemmas. She almost looked two decades younger with how happy she seemed while she dug into that ice cream treat. I could not help but ask, "Having a good time?"

Holly looked at me with her vibrant eyes and said, "Yes! I can't remember the last time I even came here... Let alone a time where I was enjoying myself so much!"

"Yeah, you look like you're enjoying yourself. Feels good to see you so happy." I retorted while helping myself to another spoonful of my treat. Holly could only smile back with such sincere happiness. She needed a break from her routines.

Eventually, Holly brought up a topic I was not expecting. "Um... James? That exhibit we passed... The one about that war and humans from long ago... That was fairly recently, right? Did you...serve in it?"

I paused in my eating as I thought back to that sordid affair. The worst memories I had were still dulled and somewhat fuzzy as a result of the treatment for the PTSD I developed after that mess, but the memories were there. Just not as...vivid as before. "Yeah... I was there. And I'd really prefer to not have to go through that again. War is... It's not something your kind should ever be exposed to."

Holly gazed at me in concern before soon rising from her stool and walking over to me on just her hind legs like many times before. I was unsure of what she was up too, but just watched silently as she lifted my hand with her hoof before she tenderly held it between her hooves. "These are not the hands of a warrior... No one with hands this tender should ever have to take up the sword..."

"You're not the first to make that observation." I replied while cracking a smile as a sense of nostalgia came over me. I remembered when Marble Pie did the same thing, holding my hand as she claimed my hands are those not of a warrior, but of an artist. How I miss that beautiful mare... And I know she misses me.

My friend looked at me with a gaze of sincere sympathy. "I hope you never have to take up the sword again... That's not a life for you. You shouldn't have to put yourself in danger like that."

I pulled my hand free and stroked my fingers over Holly's mane. "Well, having that kind of power and tools at your disposal does have a certain thrill to it. But yeah, here's hoping my days as a defender of Equestria are over. Kendra and I are sick of that business. And I doubt we'll see a problem like that now that Ruin is gone."

Holly tactfully chose to not inquire further about anything I said and returned to her seat. We continued to dine a while longer, but no sooner had Holly finished her snack, an uneasy look settled upon her face. "Um... I need to use the restroom. Could you wait for me please?"

"Sure. Let's meet up near the entrance. I'll look around a bit more then meet you there." I replied as I gathered up our empty bowls. Holly trotted off for the lavatory while I disposed off our trash and walked off in a direction I had not gone before.

I was sure I was getting close to the central hall where the entrance to the museum is in plain sight when I stumbled upon another exhibit that was a recent addition. Perhaps too recent for my tastes. I froze as I beheld something standing tall above the visitors milling about. I took a deep breath and began to hurry through the crowds around me until I was standing before what I had spotted. Indeed, standing before me was what I thought it was. A human mannequin clad in the Godslayer's dark winged armor. And locked safely away in a display case at its feet was none other than one of his prized Twin Moons. The jet black blade of the falchion remained pristine, its glowing red runic 'eye' forever closed like those of its master. Its mate was nowhere to be seen, lodged in the ground as a marker miles away in an unmarked wasteland where Equestria's dark defender faded from this world.

I was at a loss for words as I stood before the only things we had left of our fallen friend. The clamor of the crowded museum around me began to fade into being just white noise as I gave my undivided attention to the dark armor before me. It was so very hard for me to not have tears rush to my eyes as I found the will to speak. "Hey... It's been a while, huh?"

No words came from the empty suit of armor, but I was sure he could hear me. I was certain that he was not bound to oblivion. He was up there somewhere. Watching and waiting. Hopefully in happiness. "Things have...been pretty good in Equestria. Things are looking up. The world is healing. And...people miss you. I wish...you could've survived that last clash out there... It was too soon."

I bowed my head, trying to find all the words I needed to say. All the words he needed to hear. "Applejack really misses you... She... She went ahead and adopted a little colt not that long ago. And he... He has his daddy's eyes. I feel like it was meant to be. He knows who his father is and she's making sure he knows. They're doing fine. We all are... And... Babs Seed? In Manehatten? You...really got to her. I heard that as soon as she's done with school, she's gonna sign up for the royal guard. Said she wants to help keep Equestria safe like you did... She said that she'll visit you here...when the time is right... She really looked up to you. But you already knew that, right?"

My thoughts finally went back to Nightshade Holly. She was probably already done with the restroom and waiting near the entrance for me. I did not want to cut my 'conversation' short, so I looked up at the armor before me and said, "Also... You remember Tempest Shadow, right? She... I know it's been two years, but... She's come a long way. You wouldn't even recognize her if you saw her now. Calls herself Nightshade Holly now. She's trying hard... She really wants to be better than what she was. I think you'd be very happy with her if you could see her now. And... I'm doing my part too. I'm making sure she gets the support she needs. I won't give up on her."

I knew I should not keep Holly waiting. With some reluctance, I tried to at least smile while starting to feel pretty choked up. "I'd best get going now... It was good talking to you. And... Well... Thank you for all that you did... We would never have made without you."

I hurried away from my fallen friend's remnants before I could cry. I did not want to give Holly the impression that something was wrong. Sure enough, I spotted her waving at me while standing tall. I hurried over to her and cracked a smirk. "You're a lot easier to spot when you're standing up like that."

"I guess... Where were you anyway?" Holly replied with a look of curiosity in her eyes. I must have kept her waiting a little.

I knew better than to bring the Godslayer up to Holly. She feared him and rightfully so after he almost crippled and killed her during the operation to capture her a few years back. So I just gave a vague yet heartfelt response. "Just saying hello to an old friend I haven't seen in a while."

Holly then asked a very unexpected question as her eyes scanned me for a few seconds. "Did you cry?"

A hand rose to my cheeks and felt along their grooves. I did feel a narrow rail of sediment leading from my eyes. "Huh... I guess I did."

"Do you...want to talk about it?" Holly asked as she reached for my hand. I returned the favor by tenderly taking her hoof into my grasp.

I knew better than to bring up the Godslayer around her. While they were at least on some speaking terms during the few times they met after her capture, Holly never really did stop fearing him and his untimely demise destroyed any chances of them ever warming up to each other. "Nah... I did all the talking I wanted. I'm good now."

Holly then stepped forward and rested her head against my chest, her ear tilted towards it. She stayed silent for several seconds before muttering, "I don't want to see you upset..."

"Well, I'm not. I swear I'm OK." I whispered back as I stroked my other hand down her back. We paid no mind to anyone else around us as I held her for a moment. Eventually, I knew we had to depart. But it felt too soon to go back to her place. And so I thought up a reason to tarry a while longer out in the town. "Say... I know you're still good on your food supplies, but what about necessities for the house? Laundry detergent, bathroom supplies, and all that other stuff?"

Sure enough, she glanced up at me with an uneasy gaze. "You're not going to treat me to another shopping spree, are you?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't have the intention." I replied with a bit of a whimsical smirk. I was starting to take some pleasure in doing nice things for her, even moreso at her insistence against it.

Holly must have known that I was not going to settle for any other outcome by that point and just rested her head against my chest once more. "Why are you always so good to me..."

"Do I need to provide a reason by this point?" I retorted as I began to lead her to the door. Holly did not have a response. She merely leaned against me as we walked along hoof in hand.

Our destination was the same store we had recently done grocery shopping at. I picked a pair of baskets before turning to Holly. "So, you're good on food for now, right? You know everything that you could use more of?"

Holly still looked reluctant to have me treat her to more stuff, but she still nodded. "Yeah... I can remember."

I followed along while Holly placed the necessary goods in the basket. Detergent, bath and shower supplies, toilet paper, dish soap, a few light bulbs, and so on. However, we eventually passed the magazine racks. I had an idea when I noticed a few coloring books at the edges. While Holly was not looking, I knocked one into the basket. I had all but forgotten that she finds enjoyment in those.

While going down the last aisle, we passed by the frozen foods section. My eyes scanned the boxes of ice cream on display. I knew Holly had a scoop at home and I did not recall ever seeing any cold treats in the freezer. While I knew we were there for only household necessities, I decided to make an exception. "Hey, Holly? What ice cream do you like? Cookie dough all right?"

Holly turned around in surprise, seemingly shocked that I would offer to buy her a box of her own personal dessert. However, rather than object, she soon brought up a very good point. "But... We already had ice cream a little while ago."

I paused as I realized that. Indeed, we both had ourselves a banana sundae at the museum's café. Still, there was always next time. "Still... It'd be nice to have some for next time."

She must have understood that I wanted to get some for both of us instead of just her. Holly glanced at the freezer's glass door before looking back at me with a slight smile. "Cookie dough would be great."

Holly levitated a couple of boxes of the stuff into the baskets and even picked up a box of cones to go with them. We then made our way to the checkout lane and ended up being served by the same clerk as last time. She recognized us and once again assumed we were a couple. We kind of expected it, but still sputtered a bit in denial. Once we were out of there with Holly levitating the bags around us, I asked, "Does she do that with every pair who check out together?"

"I don't know... I don't think its normal for most people to go shopping in pairs anyway." Holly said while bringing up a good point. Who does grocery shop together? We must have been the only ones who do that in Canterlot.

We returned to her apartment without a hitch and soon went back inside. While Holly insisted that she handle the groceries, I still at least turned the phonograph on to play some music to liven up the dreary confines of her apartment. However, she soon came to me with something floating in her magical grasp. "James... Did you get this?"

It was the coloring book. She must have not noticed it during checkout when the clerk mistook us for a couple and we were spazzing out. I just cracked a smile and said, "You like those, right?"

"Yes, but..." Holly mumbled before she paused. She averted her gaze for a moment as she realized that it was probably too late to take it back and that I enjoy making her happy. With a sigh, she smiled modestly at me. "Thank you... I'll start on it when I finish my current one."

While Holly went to put the book away with the others and her art supplies, I flipped open my DSi after digging it out of my jacket's pocket and turned it on to check the time, having forgotten about the clock on the wall. Just a little past 3 PM. But I was then distracted by a loud yawn from Holly as she stood in the doorway to the laundry room. It must have been contagious since I let out a yawn too. Dreary Sundays are the worst Sundays since they always make you sleepy and lazy. We both looked at each other before I stated the obvious. "Nap time?"

"Nap time." Holly said in agreement. I pulled my jacket off and closed my DSi to put it in sleep mode. But no sooner had I kicked my shoes off and started to recline on the couch did I notice Holly watching me from the doorway to her bedroom. She and I shared a silent gaze for a bit before she finally asked, "Will you...join me?"

I was all too happy to do so. I got up immediately and walked over to Holly while turning off the phonograph and switching off the lights. "I'd love to."

The two of us soon snuggled up to each other on her bed with Holly smiling all the while. She felt so velvety soft in some spots where her winter coat had developed. I was looking forward to when the rest of it would grow in. My friend then gazed at me with her beautiful opal eyes and whispered, "Thank you for being here with me today, ,James... I'm glad to have you here."

"And I'm happy to be here, Holly. Sweet dreams." I whispered back as the two of us shared a tender nuzzle before I adjusted the quilt that covered us. We must have been tired because I swear we were both fast asleep in mere minutes.

I cannot recall what I was dreaming of during that nap, but I woke up slowly while feeling quite relaxed and refreshed. The light in the room peeking through the window blinds was very dim. The sun must have been on the verge of setting over the western horizon. I tilted my head about and found Holly still snuggled right up to me. Not wanting to rouse her and being very unwilling to leave her in the dark, I decided to pass the time by tracing my finger along the spiraling grooves in her horn from the top all the way down to the base.

Holly let out a quiet happy mumble in her sleep as my touch was likely affecting her dream. I doubt there is any real sense of touch in the horn since it is just a solid crystalline mass, but its connection to the brain was probably resulting in my touch affecting her dreaming thoughts. I almost expected her to generate another one of those heart bubbles. And she did, but not in the way I foresaw.

Sure enough, Holly's magic aura started to form around her horn in a gaseous manner. But it was not the usual shade of aquatic green. It was a bold rosy red hue that startled me slightly. I lifted my hand as that familiar shape formed at the tip of her horn. The bubble in the shape of a red heart swelled until it detached and drifted into my palm. Roughly the size of an apple, it glowed brilliantly in the dark as I could swear I almost felt it beating in my grasp. I did not understand why the color of her aura had changed. But that red... It felt...tender. Loving, almost. Not an alarming shade of red, but...rather an amorous hue. Holly must have been experiencing an extremely happy dream.

Just as I was starting to ponder the nature of this red magic hue, the bubble burst in my grasp right as Holly began to stir even more. Her beautiful opal eyes soon opened and gazed at me before they opened wide in unease. We shared a silent stare for a moment before she asked, "Did I...do anything strange...while I was asleep?"

"If producing more magic bubbles from your horn doesn't count, then nope." I retorted while deciding it was best to not mention the change in color of her magic aura. I doubt there was anything wrong with her, but red tends to be a color that can trigger a sense of alarm in someone. I did not want to make her concerned over a false alarm.

Holly cracked a drowsy smile as she looked up at me apologetically. "I still don't understand why I do that... All I know is that it only happens when I'm with you."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I think it's an adorable little quirk of yours." I retorted while scratching my fingertip along her ear. I then reached over to the lamp on the end table nearby and flicked it on to cast some light around the room. For a minute or so longer, we continued to lie there in bed with Holly's head upon my chest.

As the moments went by, I heard Holly mutter softly. "I can feel your heart..."

"What does it sound like it's saying?" I asked in an almost joking manner as my hand stroked her mane.

"I don't know... I can only feel it thumping away. But...I like to imagine that it's saying it's happy to be around me." Holly said softly before letting out a long sigh as her eyes closed.

"Well, that's not an incorrect assumption." I retorted before pulling Holly up closer so I could nuzzle her face. She all too happily returned my affection.

Eventually, our eyes fell upon the clock in the corner. Half past 5 PM. I glanced at Holly out of the corner of my eye. "I don't wanna be stuck in here to eat when it's this dreary and dark outside. Wanna stop by the Tasty Treat?"

Holly's eyes perked up at the mention of the most exotic eatery in Canterlot. "Ooh, yes! I haven't been back there since the last time."

"Really? You shouldn't wait for me if you want to try some more of what they have to offer." I replied while pulling the quilt off of me and sitting up in bed.

"I know, but... I just prefer to dine out with somepony to talk to." Holly said as we both took a moment to stretch. I immediately fetched my shoes and jacket while Holly waited by the door. We were soon on our way, the moon rising high into the sky as the streetlamps lined the streets with their glows.

Holly walked beside me as always with her hoof in my hand. I expected her to engage in some form of conversation, but all she did was remain silent while gently leaning into me. All I could do was smile while I released her hoof from my hand and just put my arm around her shoulders instead.

We were all too happy to get in and out of the cold once we arrived. Coriander Cumin swiftly guided us to the same booth as the last time we visited. Things were quite busy with only a few tables unoccupied. I suppose that dark dreary weather of late autumn encourages the locals to go out to dine at locations with vibrant interiors and spicy cooking that warms them up on the inside. Holly mirrored my thoughts as she said, "I never thought I would appreciate all this color so much at this time of year..."

"Yeah, autumn might be colorful with all the leaves changing colors early on, but it loses its charm towards the end. All the cold of winter with none of the colorful charm of autumn with all the leaves gone." I retorted while having little love for the season in general. Not to mention how bad my allergies can get with all that dry dust getting added to the air from the dry dead plants.

With them so busy, Saffron Masala had no time to come out and take our orders. Coriander had to do it. Holly had taken quite an interest in what I had last time and ordered some of that. What was it called again? Navratan korma? Regardless, I placed an order of the paneer tika masala and an order of garlic naan. For as busy as they were and how there were no other employees there, Coriander Cumin really seemed to be enjoying himself. He was very pleased with all the business they were getting.

With the clamor filling the air from the other customers, I felt isolated with Holly despite the activity. It felt like we could do or say anything and no one would notice. I glanced at Holly and saw that she was looking back at me. She looked less insecure compared to the last few visits I made. "You look happy."

She smiled bashfully that I had been so blunt with my observation. "I guess that's because I am. I feel like every time I see you, things get a little brighter. I'm just taking things one day at a time, but it feels like...I'm gone miles in just these past few weeks."

My hand gravitated to her hoof and held it gently in my grasp. "I can see that. It feels like you've gotten far better since we...really connected."

"Better late than never." Holly said with a slight chuckle. We continued to talk for a while longer. Holly asked we about all my friends. What Kendra was up to, how Gladesong was doing, all that stuff. A lot of simple mundane topics that are hardly worth describing, yet were enjoyable to talk about.

Saffron Masala eventually brought out our orders, but was simply too busy to really have time to chat. I suppose we could always catch up later and it did conversely give me more time to focus on Holly. Our food was amazingly fragrant and colorful to behold. Mine consisting of a delightful reddish orange curry smothering cubes of white cheese and Holly's being a yellow curry with all manner of healthy green and orange vegetables mixed in with both being served on a bed of rice. We were all too eager to eat and dug in, our conversing having taken a backseat for the moment.

Not a scrap was spared. What curry was left on our plates was sopped up with the naan. We both let out a long sigh of delighted satisfaction, hoof in hand as we just listened to the exotic music of a far away land playing over the restaurant's sound system.

Curry is very filling and we were definitely in a minor stupor from it at the moment. All we could do was lean together with my arm around Holly's shoulders. She smiled dreamily with her eyes closed, head resting against my chest. Once again, I felt tempted to kiss her, but I resisted that urge.

Customers departed while more took their place. The Tasty Treat never stopped being filled with the noise of happy patrons. Eventually, Coriander Cumin dropped off our bill. It was discounted like the last time, an act of goodwill between friends with a small message of thanks from Saffron along with minor apologies for simply not having time to really converse with us. I wrote down a brief response at the bottom, thanking her for the delicious meal and promising we would catch up later. I still left a handful of bits on the table as a tip before standing up and gently guiding Holly to the door while bidding farewell to Coriander Cumin. Once we were outside and walking away, Holly brought up a little point. "I think I would like to work there sometime..."

"I'm sure they would appreciate it. They looked a little understaffed tonight." I retorted while once again holding her against me in a gentle embrace. That music from inside the restaurant could still be heard behind us from a single outdoor speaking under the door's awning, a romantic vibe underlying its exotic tempo. It only made me want to kiss Holly more.

We eventually returned to Holly's apartment and turned the lights on to light up the interior. Still cool and empty, it really brought the mood down a bit. I glanced at the clock while hanging up my jacket. A little before 8 PM. I had roughly an hour before I needed to make my way to the train station to go home. I tried to think of a way to pass the time. We were way too full for dessert, so ice cream was out of the question. My eyes fell upon Holly as she sat upon the couch. Her gaze matched mine, showing uncertainty and unhappiness over my approaching departure. Still, I had something on hand that should serve as a pleasant distraction for the remainder of her time.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my DSi, its power light showing it was in sleep mode. I cast her a whimsical smile, wordlessly asking if she wanted to play. Holly's eyes perked up before she cast me a welcoming smile in response. I took a seat beside her and allowed her to hold it in her magical grasp before it flipped open and she started up the game. Like before, I had Super Mario 64 DS in the console. And Holly wasted no time in getting back into the swing of things.

After a while of exploring levels she had not yet touched, Holly started to poke around the player select hall while wondering who could still be behind the remaining locked doors. I gave her a push in the right direction by pointing her back to the ghost house. She was very reluctant to do so after the scare with the piano last time, but she took my advice and tried again. However, she was quick to find out that she could not enter the level as Yoshi and all attempts to eat the ghosts would fail. She had to backtrack to the hall and swap Yoshi out for Mario first.

Holly looked a bit on edge when she finally got back into the haunted level. I decided to cut her a break and point her to exactly where she needed to go to unlock the next player, pointing out the path she needed to take to reach the upper floors of the haunted mansion within. She succeeded and soon entered the attic with a painting showing another mustached plumber wearing green. Holly knew exactly what to do and jumped in.

We were greeted by the goofy yet trippy tune of a haunted merry-go-round being serenaded by ominous cackling every five seconds. Holly quickly lost any apprehensive she had and soon began to looked more annoyed than disturbed by the repetitive audio feedback. She pressed on and eventually found herself in a silent room with a very large mirror covering the far wall. Mario's reflection followed his every move, as did the cloud-riding cameraman behind him. Holly let out an amused snort as she said, "I forgot there's a literal cameraman following me..."

When Holly finally made Mario approach the mirror, the camera suddenly drew close to show his reflection flicker and change to the form of the green-clad plumber from before instead. Followed immediately by the source of that cackling, the king of the boos himself. Holly wasted no time in making sort work of him since she had already became familiar with the weaknesses of the standard boos in the prior level. After three attacks from behind, Holly was rewarded with a key. And she knew exactly where to go.

Holly quickly backtracked to the hall with lettered locked doors and put the key to good use. Mario walked into the locked chamber only for his brother to burst out with a laugh. Holly had a hard time reading his name as it was revealed in text, so I had to tell her how to pronounce Luigi. She immediately tried him out, not appreciating that he could not wall jump, but loving his superior jumping prowess and helicopter spin backflip.

Unfortunately, that was when I noticed that the clock was nearing 9 PM. I had to depart soon if I was going to make the next train home. With some reluctance, I placed my hand on Holly's shoulder. "Hey... Don't wanna kill the mood, but... I gotta get going soon."

My friend immediately cast me a disheartened gaze, but knew better than to try and argue about it by that point. She knew I could not stay. She paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words, but nothing came. The jingle for the game's save process was heard as she prepared to pass the device back to me. I then turned it off and placed it in my pocket. Finally, she looked at me with a somber frown. "I really enjoyed our time together... Same time next week?"

"You know it." I said with a quiet smile. I did not want to leave either, but I could not make such a sudden change of plans like that. I fetched my jacket, but also wrapped my scarf around my face as a precaution. It was bound to be windy and cold outside by then. I walked to the door, but then turned to look at Holly. "Would do...like to see me off at the station?"

Holly immediately rose to her hind hooves and walked briskly over to me with her hoof finding its way to my hand. "Please... We'll go together."

No words were spoken as we made our way to the train station under the late autumn moon. Indeed, it was cold outside with the temperature being in the upper 30s. Holly would shudder from time to time, but I am sure she could handle the cold for a while. Ponies seem quite tolerant to cold weather since I only see them consistently break out winter clothing in freezing temperatures.

A train was in the station when we arrived. The two of us took a seat on a bench that was just under the glow of a lamppost, huddling together in the cold. I could not find anything to say. I knew I had to depart soon, but... God, I really did not want to leave her.

Holly had her hoof resting upon my hand. Even with how cold the air was around us, I did not want to pull it away and tuck it into my pocket as long as she was touching it. She eventually whispered, "I really wish you could stay longer..."

"Me too... I really enjoyed my time with you." I replied in earnest as I turned my hand over to hold her hoof in my palm with a thumb rubbing over its top.

Holly then whispered sweetly as she took my hand between her hooves and nuzzled her face against it, "You could stay overnight... I'll cook us breakfast in the morning. Help you get your day started for...making sure I don't feel so alone overnight..."

Her suggestion made me immediately consider doing just that. I thought up so many excuses I could use. I could hurry over to the palace and request Celestia to send Twilight a message to pass to the Cakes and to Fluttershy letting them know I would be delayed in coming home. So many possibilities flashed through my mind, but I knew I should not. It would not be called for to suddenly drop everything like that. So I instead thought about the following weekend. "I wish I could... I'll see if I can make it happen next week. We'll see."

"I would love that..." Holly muttered as she looked at me with such a sad, yet hopeful gaze. "I just wish...I had something to hold onto until you come back... To make the wait more bearable."

I immediately thought about sending messages through the mail, but that would take days to arrive at best. "Hmm... Maybe you could ask the royal guard to deliver messages to Celestia for rapid communication through Twilight. Maybe even... Nah, they'd never agree to let you see her in person to have you sent directly. I wonder how that would go, you coming out of Spike's mouth as a plume of smoke before solidifying..."

That weird idea got a brief chuckle out of her. However, that quiet laughter was interrupted as my friend shuddered harshly as a bitter wind blew against us. "Ugh... I should've remember to pick up a scarf or sweater... It's just too cold for me."

My thoughts instantly went to my beloved Rarity. I know she would be more than happy to provide our friend with such a thing. "I'll talk to Rarity about that. Winter is approaching after all."

"Thank you..." Holly whispered in reply as she leaned against me for warmth. However, she then surprised me as her magic started to undo my scarf. I did not object and merely watched. What she was doing made me smile. She wrapped my scarf around us both so we were bound together in warmth. "Do you...think we could record this? I...want to treasure this memory..."

"Hang on. Let me see if it has enough power. It was getting low when you turned it off." I replied as I pulled my DSi out of my pocket and flipped it open. The battery light was in the red when I turned it on and activated its inner camera. "Do you want to take it? There's not much power left, but it's more than enough for a photo."

Holly's ears perked up at the offer and the promise of her request being fulfilled. Her magic aura surrounded the device as I let it float free. I could see Holly's face flushed with a barely noticeable blush on the screen as the camera looked at us. I made sure my smile was visible above my scarf while our heads rested together. We looked absolutely adorable sharing a scarf like that. With a click of the button, the image on the screen froze as the moment was forever captured in an image file. No blurs or grainy feel at all. It was the best quality we could ask for.

As I slid the DSi back into my pocket while trying to conserve what little power it had left, Holly leaned against me as she inhaled through her nose. "It feels like...you'll never leave me..."

"And that's because I won't." I replied while putting my arm around her. "You're too dear to me now."

"Mmm... Thank you for...making every week better than the last..." She muttered before raising her hoof to the portion of the scarf that was covering her muzzle. She was inhaling deeply with each breath.

I happened to notice this act and observed in silence. She was inhaling deeply with each breath, eyes closed while her hoof was pressing the scarf to her face. She was not merely breathing. She was...smelling it. Inhaling the scent that was infused into the fabric... My scent. My scarf had absorbed my natural scent after years of use.

This realization left me feeling... I have no idea how to describe it. Flattered? Confused? I really do not know. Still, I felt the need to ask. "Do...I smell nice?"

Holly's eyes popped open as she became more aware of what she was doing. "Oh, uh... Well..." Her eyes closed again as she inhaled deeply through her nose, taking in my scent once more. "Mmm... Sorry, it's just... When I close my eyes and...breathe in... I feel like you're right beside me... Like the scarf is your arm around me..."

I felt unexpectedly touched by this sentimentality. I could not help chuckling a bit at how endearing she was being. And I knew exactly what I could give her to help her cope with our time apart. "Well, if You like it that much..."

Before anything else could happen, I pulled the scarf over my head and adjusted it so that it was snuggly wrapped around Holly's neck. "Why don't you hold onto that until I get a scarf just for you?"

Sure enough, she did not see that coming. Holly held the loose part of the scarf in her hooves as she began to stammer at this offer. "But... But... James, I can't...I mean... This is just..."

I just smirked at how good I had gotten her with my temporary gift. It was fun watching her squirm in surprise. And so I patted her gently on the head and said, "I'll be OK. The train will be leaving soon and I'll be out of the cold. And I can tolerate this level of cold without a scarf. Really, it's no trouble. I'll have Rarity weave one for you by the time I visit next."

A quiet sniffle came from my friend as she tried to smile. "You... You're so mean sometimes... You're going to make me cry again." She playfully patted my arm before trying so hard to not cry.

"Easy there. We don't want any salt deposits getting stuck in the fabric, do we?" I retorted while showing a bit of a cunning smirk. However, it was then that the train's whistle blew. It was almost time to depart. The two of us shared a knowing gaze before my hand reached for Holly's hoof, helping her stand as we approached the door together. I knew the pattern by then. We stood near the door to the nearest train car as Holly's gaze was directed to the floor. "Five more minutes..."

"I know..." She muttered in return. Holly then leaned against me, her head upon my chest. I saw her swivel her ear until it was resting over my heart. Was she listening to the tempo of my heartbeat?

Just... I do not know where they came from, but... Tears began to gather in my eyes. I did everything I could to hide it from Holly as I brought a hand to my face to wipe my tears while trying to maintain my composure. I sniffed as I knew I so dearly did not want to leave her.

"James...?" The tears never stopped as the five final minutes were about to pass. I looked down upon hearing my dear friend and looked at her in tears as she looked up at me with the very same gaze, tears of her own flowing down her cheeks. "I'm...afraid..."

I inhaled sharply in another attempt to maintain my composure as I threw my arms around her and held her tightly against me. I did not understand what was wrong with us. But I knew what I wanted to say. "I don't want to let go..."

We both knew we had to part. And soon. Holly then whispered to me, "Then... Until we next meet... Can I at least give you something to hold onto for now?"

"Like...what?" I whispered back with my voice breaking. I felt her hoof lift my chin until we were both gazing into each others' eyes. And then... Her hooves were upon my cheeks.

"This..." Before I even knew it, her lips were upon mine. I must have been in a state of shock as I had no idea what to say, think, or do. It so much for my emotions to take in. It was brief, but deep. So very close to going beyond a mere kiss. As my mind was reeling, I felt the unseen force of magic gently push me through the door behind me right as the conductor was about to close it. When I came to, I was looking at Holly on the other side as she gazed back at me with a sincere smile on display. She then seemed to point at my hand as she began to walk to the right as the train started to move in that direction.

Puzzled, I looked down at my hand. Indeed, she had slipped me a little parting gift. Easily the largest heart bubble I had seen yet was being grasped in my palm. Larger than the largest orange. The aquatic green glow was so strong that I could not see through it. It remained in my grasp for only a moment more before it burst into sparks. I looked up to see Holly at the edge of the train platform while waving goodbye to me.

A sense of panic came over me. I was not satisfied with that one glance. I turned and sprinted down the aisle of every train car behind me as I desperately tried to keep Holly within my line of sight while paying no mind to any of the startled passengers I rushed by. When I finally all but ran into the final door, I saw Holly holding the scarf around her neck over her face. Breathing deeply most likely so she could detect my scent. I watched as long as I could until she was no longer there. With nothing else to do, I fell into the first empty seat I saw.

I cried. I do not even know what had come over me, but I cried. I felt utterly miserable for the remainder of the ride. Even now as I write this, I do not understand what is wrong with me. Why did she do that? Why did she kiss me like that?

I know I should not feel that kind of love for her. To love someone like her is dangerous. I need to be cautious next week. As of right now, I just want to take a hot shower and go to bed with my wife in my arms. Fluttershy knows I have had a long day and wants to help me relax with a massage before bed.

Holly... I do not understand. What is wrong with me? A part of me is scared. And I am not sure why. And I am worried of what the answer might be.


End file.
